Endless Summer
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Ashley's backpacking in Europe with her sister and her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I think it's time we relocate"

"What did you do?"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"I didn't do anything"

_**I slept with one of the girls staying at our hostel and now she won't leave me alone.**_

"I just think Ibiza or Santorini's more our style"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Let me guess you slept with the girl that I told you not to sleep with?"

_**I hate that she knows me so well.**_

"Ky I was drunk and she pretty much handed me her vagina on a silver platter"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Ky it's not funny she won't leave me alone"

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

"That sucks Ash but we're not leaving"

"Why?"

"The hostel's organising a pub crawl this Friday and Aid and I want to go"

"How about I take you both on a pub crawl tonight and then we can leave tomorrow?"

"Or you could just tell the girl to fuck off and we can leave later in the week"

"I like my idea better"

_**I follow her when she grabs her things and walks downstairs.**_

"Ash how do you get yourself into these situations?"

"Ky I'm incredibly good looking..."

"And full of yourself"

"And ridiculously good at making girls..."

"Okay Ashley I get it"

_**She started it.**_

"Where's Aiden?"

"He's emailing his mum"

_**He's such a mumma's boy.**_

"So we can leave tomorrow?"

"Nope"

_**When we get to the lobby I notice Aiden sitting at the computer.  
><strong>_

"Hey Aid"

"Hello Ashley long time no see"

_**I start laughing when he winks at me.**_

"How was she?"

_**How do they both know that I slept with her.**_

"She was nothing to email mum about"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"While we're on the topic my mum said to say hi"

_**I've been best friends with Aiden for four years now.**_

_**I've met his whole family and I get along really well with his mum.**_

_**She one of the nicest ladies you'll ever meet.**_

_**So I think it's sweet that Aid's always contacting her.**_

_**But I'm not going to tell him that.**_

"So Ash wants to leave"

"What? No"

"Come on Aid imagine what the girls are going to be like in the Greek Islands"

"Don't fall for that Aid"

"You're a horrible sister Kyla"

_**When I turn around I notice a group of people checking in.**_

"We should stay"

"Ashley are you high?"

_**I need to meet her.**_

"You've been going on and on about leaving and now you want to stay?"

"Yep"

_**I can't take my eyes off this girl.**_

"What are you..."

_**She just realised why I'm staring.**_

"Now it all makes sense"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Kyla she's gorgeous"

"Shotgun"

"Aid you can't shotgun someone I spotted first"

"Why not?"

"Keep typing Aid there's lots of things to tell mummy"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"Ash you're going to freak her out if you keep staring"

"We're staying"

_**This hostel just got a whole lot more fun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Where do you think she's from?"

"Who?"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"I don't know Ash they look American but they could be Australian or something like that"

"Do you think she'll let me go down under?"

_**They're both laughing but I'm being serious.**_

"It looks like she has a boyfriend"

_**That would ruin everything.**_

"Wish me luck"

_**She's waiting at the bar.**_

"Go get her tiger"

**_He's such an idiot._**

"You're an unsual guy Aid"

_**When I get to where she's standing I don't say anything.**_

"What can I get you Ash?"

_**We've been staying here for over a week now.**_

_**So I know most of the people that work here.**_

"Just three beers thanks Mikey..."

"Are you heading out tonight Ash?"

"Most likely"

_**I watch him as he pours our three beers.**_

"There you go"

"Thanks Mikey keep the change"

_**When he walks away I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Hi"

_**She's playing with her phone.**_

"Sorry"

_**I smile when she quickly puts her phone away.**_

"Hi I'm Ashley"

_**When she holds her hand out I shake it.**_

"Spencer"

_**She's definately American.**_

"It's nice to meet you Spencer"

"You to"

_**Even her voice is sexy.**_

"So what brings you to Brighton?"

"We're doing the whole Europe thing and apparantly you have to come here"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Lonely planet?"

"Yer"

_**She's laughing.**_

"There's rocks on the beach..."

"Yer I noticed on the way in that the beach wasn't quite like back home"

_**You definately don't come to Brighton for the beach.**_

"So Spencer where's home?"

"LA"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_**She's gorgeous and she's from LA.  
><strong>_

_**Perfect.  
><strong>_

"So what about you Ashley?"

_**Who cares about me?**_

"Where are you from?"

"I'm also from LA..."

"Wow what a small world"

_**I want to sleep with her.**_

"So Spencer what part of LA are you from?"

"I live just near the UCLA campus, you?"

"Beverly Hills"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"You live in Beverly Hills?"

"Yep born and raised"

"I'm impressed"

"Spencer it's really not that impressive"

"It kind of is when you live where I do"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"What's wrong with where you live?"

"It's a little different from Beverly Hills"

"Yer but Beverly Hills isn't normal"

_**My time in Brighton's going to be a lot more fun now she's here.  
><strong>_

"Are you here by yourself?"

_**Sometimes I wish I was.**_

"No I'm here with my sister and my best friend"

"That's cool"

_**It has its moments.**_

"What about you Spencer are you on your own?"

_**I know she isn't.**_

_**But I don't want her to know that I was staring at them when they walked in.**_

_**She'd think I was a creep.**_

"No I'm with my two best friends and my boyfriend"

_**That just ruined everything.**_

"Boyfriend?"

"Yer the four of us have been planning this trip since we were sixteen"

_**Why does she have to have a boyfriend?**_

"How long have you been in England?"

_**I'm deliberately changing the conversation.**_

_**Because I really don't want to hear about her boyfriend.**_

"We landed on Saturday and then we spent a few days in London"

"Did you like London?"

"Yer I loved it"

_**It's nothing like LA**_.

"Did you see the queen?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I stopped by her house but she wasn't home"

_**She has the sexiest grin on her face.**_

"Did you find that ridiculous clock?"

_**I don't get why that stupid clock's so popular.**_

"Yer and I got on the weird bus"

"Oh I get it Spencer you're one of them"

"One of them?"

"Yer you're one of those people that goes travelling and actually see things"

_**I love her laugh.**_

"I am"

"Don't worry Spencer I don't judge"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley have you been through London already?"

"Yep it was our first stop"

"Well what did you do when you were there?"

"I went to as many pubs as I could and then I spent the majority of the next day sleeping it off"

_**That's what I do when I travel.**_

"You didn't do anything touristy?"

"I wasn't going to but then Kyla woke me up really early on the last day and made me get on the stupid bus"

_**Everything about this girl is perfect.**_

"One day you'll look back and be thankful she did that"

"You're probably right"

**_Why couldn't this girl be gay?_**

"I should probably give them their beers before they go cold"

**_I quickly turn and grab the three beers off the bar._**

"Spencer if you guys don't have any plans you should come join us"

**_She's smiling._**

"I'll see what they say"

_**This girl's going to be the death of me.**_

"It was nice meeting you Spencer"

"You to"


	3. Chapter 3

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Well?"

_**They're both staring at me.**_

"She's from LA and she has a boyfriend"

_**Why are they laughing?**_

"Kyla how's that funny?"

"You're still going to try and sleep with her aren't you?"

"Yep"

_**Now they're really laughing.**_

"It's not going to happen Ash"

"Kyla have you ever seen me fail?"

_**I reach out and grab my beer off the table.**_

"What's the plan for tonight?"

_**When Aiden says that I look over at him and smile.**_

"Aid I just told you my plan"

"It's not going to happen Ash"

_**That sounds like a challenge.**_

"It will Aid and she's going to love every second of it"

"I feel sorry for the poor girl"

_**When Kyla says that I roll my eyes.**_

"I'll be doing her a favour Ky"

"How do you figure that?"

"I'm going to help her see the light"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"I'm going to show her exactly why girls prefer to sleep with me instead of Aiden"

"Low blow Ash"

_**He's an easy target.**_

"They're walking over"

_**When he says that I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"If you two ruin this for me I'm going to... Hello again"

"Hey"

_**She's smiling.**_

"We thought we'd take you up on that offer"

_**I was really hoping they would.**_

"Welcome"

_**I watch her as she pulls up a chair.**_

"So this is my sister Kyla"

_**I nod over to where Kyla's sitting.**_

"Kyla this is Spencer"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

"That's my best friend Aiden"

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**I watch her as she leans across to shake his hand.**_

"That's Jason, Matt and Chelsea"

_**I can't remember which one's Matt and which one's Jason.**_

"Hey"

_**We're like one big happy family now.**_

"So what are you guys up tonight?"

_**When Chelsea says that I smile.**_

"We were actually just talking about that"

_**I'm going to kill Aiden if he ruins this for me.**_

"We should all go out?"

_**I should have listened when Spencer introduced those two.  
><strong>_

_**Because I have no idea which one's which.**_

"I'm keen"

_**When Aiden says that I lean across so only Spencer can hear what I'm saying.**_

"There's a whole lot of testosterone on this table now"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Sorry that's my fault"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"So Ashley are the three of you all from Beverly Hills?"

"Yer Aiden lives next door to us"

"So you're the girl next door?"

"Yer but I don't have sex with him"

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

"Why he's not a bad looking guy?"

_**She thinks I'm straight.**_

"He's not really my type"

_**I love Aiden like a brother.**_

_**But he's such a jock.**_

"I'm curious"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Tell me to fuck off if I'm being rude"

"Okay"

"Why are you all staying in hostels if you're from Beverly Hills?"

"Spencer you're assuming we have money?"

_**She looks embarassed.**_

"Sorry I..."

"Spencer don't apologise to her"

_**When Kyla says that I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"We stay in hostels because Ash's easily bored and Aiden thinks it's easier to pick up chicks"

_**She's so sexy when she laughs.**_

"YOUR DAD'S RAIFE DAVIES?"

_**When he says that I roll my eyes.**_

_**That's not something I usually like to share with people I've just met.**_

"Aiden?"

"Sorry Ash it just slipped"

"Aid how does something like that just slip?"

"Matt's a Purple Venom fan"

_**At least I know which one Matt is now.**_

"That's really cool Ashley your dad's a legend..."

"I'm going to go grab another drink"

_**I really don't want to have this conversation.**_

"Does anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you Ash"

_**She called me Ash.**_

_**We're so going to fuck.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"So what are you drinking?"

"I can get my own Ash"

"Spencer what are you drinking?"

"Aaahh I'll just have whatever you're having"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the stool by the bar.**_

"Ash I'm sorry about Matt"

_**When she says that I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Spencer you don't need to apologise it's fine"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"I just like being Ashley a lot more that I like being Raife Davies daughter"

_**When Mikey walks over to where we're sitting I quickly order our drinks.**_

"My shout"

"Spencer I'm Raife Davies daughter..."

"I thought you wanted to be Ashley?"

"I do but I'm okay with daddy buying our drinks"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"If you insist?"

"I do"

_**I pull out fifteen pounds and leave it on the bar.**_

"So you've moved on already?"

_**Shoot me now.**_

"Hey Sarah..."

"Just a friendly warning"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"Ashley wants to fuck you and when she's done she'll leave"

_**She looks really pissed.  
><strong>_

"She doesn't give two shits about you"

_**Why do things like this keep happening to me?**_

"You're just another piece of ass to her"

_**That's harsh.**_

"A holiday fuck she can tell her friends about"

"Sarah?"

"Fuck you Ashley"

_**When she walks away all I can hear is Aiden laughing.**_

"Fuck off Aiden"

_**He's standing next to me.**_

"You've really pissed her off"

"She came on to me Aid"

"I know Ash I was there"

_**She was practically begging me to fuck her.**_

"What an angry German?"

"Aiden why are you annoying me?"

"I was going to the bathroom and then I saw Sarah and I couldn't resist"

"You're such a good friend Aid"

_**I'm pretty sure Sarah's ruined any chance I had of sleeping with Spencer.**_

"You can leave now Aid"

_**He's still laughing.**_

"Kyla's going to love that"

_**When he leaves I grab one of the beers off the bar.**_

"Spencer I'm really sorry about that..."

_**When I finally look over at her I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"She's a little crazy and I was really drunk"

"You're gay?"

_**I was waiting for that.**_

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No of course not"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Look Spencer I'm really sorry that she said all those things to you, but she just has a few screws loose upstairs"

"So none of the things she said were true?"

_**Great.**_

"You haven't been trying to sleep with me this whole time?"

"No I have"

_**She definately wasn't expecting that.**_

"Ashley I have a boyfriend and I'm straight"

"Spencer everyone's straight until they're not"

_**I quickly walk away before she has a chance to respond.**_

"Ash did I just miss a Sarah spaz out?"

_**When I sit down next to her she looks over at me.**_

"Yer she's not very impressed with me"

"That bad huh?"

"There was nothing bad about it Ky"

_**Spencer's back.**_

"Ash I told you not to sleep with her"

"And I told her I wasn't interested"

_**Do we have to talk about this now?**_

"I'm just messing with you Ash"

"Kyla you're annoying me"

"I can see that"

_**I'm pretty sure I've freaked Spencer out.**_

"We're going to go play pool"

_**I lean back in my seat as the others all stand up.**_

"Are you coming Ky?"

"Yer I'll be there in one sec Aid"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Are you alright Ash?"

_**I'm not going to lose any sleep over Sarah not liking me.**_

"I've never been better Ky"

_**I watch her as she hops up out of her chair.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go play pool then"

_**When she leaves it's only going to be Spencer and I again.**_

"Have fun with all those balls"

"Ashley I happen to be very good with balls"

"I've heard that"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Spencer I apologise in advance for leaving you alone with her"

"I'll be fine Kyla she's harmless"

_**I am?**_

"She just likes to talk a lot"

_**When Kyla leaves I turn so I'm facing Spencer.**_

"I like to talk a lot?"_**  
><strong>_

"Ashley you can't just say things like that and then walk away"

"Why not?"

_**I'm not sure if she's amused or annoyed.**_

"You just told me that you wanted to sleep with me"

"Spencer is that a problem?"

"I..."

"You should be flattered"

"Ashley I have a boyfriend"

"How's that important?"

"I'm in a relationship"

"So?"

"Ash I can't sleep with you if I'm with someone else"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

_**When I say that she doesn't answer me.**_

"Because you can but if you don't want to that's completely different?"

"I have a boyfriend"

"So you'd sleep with me if you were single?"

_**I'm starting to think she might actually sleep with me.**_

"Ashley do you always tell people when you want to sleep with them?"

"No"

"Then why would you tell me when we just met?"

"You asked"

"No I didn't"

"You actually did"

"Ashley you're incredibly annoying"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer why are we having this conversation?"

"I don't know I have a boyfriend"

"You've said that several times already"

"Do you not see how that's a problem?"

"Not really"

"I can't sleep with you"

"Spencer you actually can it's not that hard"

_**She's thought about this before.**_

"I'm straight"

"Congratulations"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Ashley I don't want to have sex with you"

"When did this turn into what you want?"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"I thought we were talking about what I wanted?"

_**I am annoying.**_

"Spencer I'm going to analyse this conversation for you"

_**This whole conversation's only making me want her more.  
><strong>_

"I'm clearly very gay"

_**That wasn't meant to be funny but I can see how she finds it amusing.**_

"And this conversation's making me think that you're attracted to me"

_**I'm going to sleep with this girl.**_

"Because usually straight girls just shut me down and you didn't"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"So that makes me think that you want to fuck me to"

"Wow"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"Spencer I'm not a big fan of bush"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Ashley we've barely known eachother an hour"

"Time's irrelevant, I'm really good at reading people"

"Okay what am I telling you now?"

_**My eyes are locked on hers.**_

"You're asking me to take you somewhere quiet"

_**She reaches out cupping my face in her hand.**_

"I love your confidence Ashley but I'm not interested"

_**I'm not buying it.  
><strong>_

"So as flattered as I am"

_**Why's she touching my face if she isn't interested?**_

"It's never going to happen"

_**When she says that I stand up.**_

"Spencer's it going to happen"

_**She's smiling.**_

"And when it does you're going to love every second of it"

_**This girl's going to be the death of me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've been planning this trip with Chelsea and Jason since I was sixteen.**_

_**I've known them both since middle school and travelling around Europe's something we've always talked about.**_

_**So the second we graduated we booked our tickets and left.  
><strong>_

_**At first it was only going to be the three of us.**_

_**But then Matt and I started dating senior year and our threesome quickly became a foursome.**_

"What a lovely night for a stroll on the beach?"

_**When I hear her voice I turn around but she's nowhere to be seen.**_

"THIS IS GOD"

_**It's really dark and I'm not sure where she's hiding.**_

"SPENCER I THINK THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH ASHLEY"

_**It's then that I finally notice her.**_

_**She's sitting on a pile of rocks.**_

"Ashley that last time I checked god wasn't big on girl on girl sex"

"That's ridiculous I've never met a guy who wasn't into girl on girl sex"

_**I watch her as she stumbles down the rocks until she's standing in front of me.**_

"Spencer you really shouldn't believe everything you read"

_**I've never met anyone like her before.**_

"Why were you sitting on a pile of rocks?"

"Why did you walk two hundred metres that way and then turn around?"

"Why are you out here watching me?"

"Why are you acting like that bothers you?"

"Why are you answering my questions with another question?"

"Why are you?"

_**She's incredibly unusual.**_

"Do I win?"

"Ashley you're unusual"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Where were you going?"

"Ashley are you stalking me?"

"Spencer stalkers don't usually ask you where you're going"

_**That's a good point.**_

"So you're not stalking me?"

"Do you want me to?"

_**I don't know how to answer that.**_

"So Spencer are you going to tell me where you were going or not?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I may have thought the hostel was that way"

_**Now she's laughing.**_

"The hostel's that way"

_**When she nods behind her I feel like an idiot.**_

_**I couldn't have been more wrong.**_

"Why isn't your boyfriend walking you home?"

"I'm a big girl Ashley I can take care of myself"

_**He offered but I told him not to worry.**_

"What are you going to do if a passer by finds you attractive?"

"Are you the passer by that finds me attractive?"

_**She's grinning again.**_

"Spencer you were staring at me in the bar"

_**I couldn't stop.  
><strong>_

_**She interests me.**_

"You were obviously staring as well?"

_**Two can play that game.**_

"Spence I think we both know why I was staring"

_**When she steps closer I don't move.**_

"Now we just need to figure out why you were staring?"

_**My heart's racing and I have no idea why.**_

"Ashley you're unlike anyone I've ever met before"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

_**I'm leaning towards good.**_

"I'm not sure yet"

_**She leans forwards so her lips are only inches from mine.**_

"Spencer I really want to kiss you"

_**I feel like I'm frozen.**_

_**I can't move.  
><strong>_

"But i'm not going to"

_**I'm a little surprised when she steps back.**_

"Come on sexy I'll walk you back"

_**When she starts walking I follow her.**_

"Just so we're clear Ashley I wasn't going to let you kiss me"

"Sure you weren't"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ashley you're really not as irresistable as you think you are"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"I have a..."

"I know"

_**When she stops walking I look over at her.**_

"You have a boyfriend"

_**Is she mocking me?**_

"And you're not interested in bumping uglies with another girl"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"You want Matt's thang in your thang..."

"You're such a smart ass"

_**She just winked at me.**_

"Spencer just let me know when you want some of this"

_**What am I meant to say to her when she says things like that?**_

"Come on let's go it's cold"


	6. Chapter 6

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Last night when we got back to the hostel Ashley and I went our seperate ways.**_

**_But when she left I spent the whole night thinking about everything that she's been saying to me.  
><em>**

"Hey Kyla"

"Hey"

_**I sit down and start using the computer next to her.**_

"How did your night end up?"

"Your sister walked me home..."

"She's quite the gentlewomen isn't she?"

_**That's hilarious.  
><strong>_

"Kyla I don't know if any of the things she's been saying are very gentlewomenish"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Spencer she can be a little full on..."

"A little?"

_**I haven't really spoken to Kyla.**_

_**But I can already tell that she's nothing like Ashley.**_

"I'd barely known her half an hour when she told me she wanted to sleep with me"

_**She just snorted.**_

"She told you that?"

"Yep"

_**We're both laughing.**_

"Morning Ky..."

_**When she sits down I keep my eyes locked on the computer.**_

"You won't believe what happened to me last night"

_**We're both not acknowledging that the other's here.**_

"That new girl Spencer spent the whole night trying to have sex with me"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"She wouldn't take no for an answer"

_**She's so full of it.**_

"It was full on Ky I had to lock myself in my room to get away from her"

_**When I look over at Kyla she's shakes her head.**_

"Oh shit Spencer I didn't see you there"

_**She's sipping on her coffee.**_

"Morning"

"You're an idiot Ashley"

_**When she winks at me I look back at the computer.**_

"So Ky are you booking our next destination?"

_**They're leaving?**_

"I'm looking at cruises"

"You want to go on a cruise?"

"Yep I want to cruise the greek islands"

_**I probably shouldn't be listening into their conversation but I can't help myself.**_

"Why?"

"There's food, pools, spas, bars and the icing on the cake... Nightly shows"

"Kyla I really thought you were going to get over all that drama crap when school finished..."

"Spencer do you feel sorry for me?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"I have to live with that"

"You're asking the wrong person Ky"

_**Here we go.**_

"Spencer dreams about doing all sorts of crazy things with me... So I don't think I annoy her"

"That's not true"

_**She's grinning again.**_

"Ashley I find you incredibly annoying"

"Spencer you tried to kiss me last night"

"No I didn't"

_**She's so full of it.**_

"I guess it's going to be your word against mine..."

"I'm taking Spencer's word for it..."

"You're my sister"

"I know that's why I'm taking her side"

"Ky that doesn't make any sense"

"You're full of shit Ashley..."

"Whatever let me see this cruise"

_**I watch her as she starts reading the screen.**_

"Spencer where are you going next?"

"We haven't figure that out yet"

"You should come with us and we can fool around in that"

_**I start laughing when she points at the spa.**_

"That's classy Ash"

"Spencer if you want classy we can fool around on that"

_**I can't figure out what she's pointing at.**_

"What's that?"

"That's a bed Spencer"

_**Now I can see it.**_

"You can sleep on them or you can..."

"I know Ashley"

_**She thinks she's so clever.**_

"When are the three of you thinking of leaving?"

_**I'm curious.**_

"Ash wants to leave on Saturday"

_**That's only a couple of days away.**_

"She wants to get away from crazy Sarah"

_**Now that's funny.**_

"Ashley you should of just kept your legs closed"

"Spencer how about I keep them closed until you want them open?"

_**She always has a quick comeback.**_

"Ashley stop annoying her"

"Okay fine"

_**I need Kyla around more often.**_

"So what does Aiden think of this cruise?"

"I haven't asked him yet"

"Okay well I'm up for whatever"

_**I watch her as she stands up.**_

"It looks like you've got two days Spencer"

_**She's whispering so Kyla can't hear.**_

"Then this ship's sailing with that one"

_**I've only known her a day but she's already driving me crazy.**_

_**And I'm starting to think that I kind of like it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So you seem to be getting along well with Ashley?"

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"She's an interesting character"

_**I can't stop thinking about her.**_

"Interesting how?"

"Chelsea the first night I met her she told me she wanted to sleep with me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"That's hilarious what did you say?"

"Well this is awkward"

_**It really is.**_

_**How did I not see her coming?**_

"You're talking about me and I'm here"

_**Now Chelsea's really laughing.**_

"Hey Ashley"

"Hi"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Do you guys want me to leave so Spencer can keep talking about me?"

"I wasn't talking about you"

"Sure you weren't"

_**I watch Chelsea as she slides a chair across so Ash can sit.**_

"Thank you Chelsea"

_**She has the stupidest smirk on her face.**_

"So fill me in on what I've missed, I love talking about me"

"I was just telling Chelsea how full of it you are"

_**Does she ever stop smirking?"**_

"Chelsea she asked"

_**I watch her as she turns so she's facing Chelsea.**_

"She asked me if I was trying to sleep with her and I told her I was"

_**Chelsea's loving this.**_

"I didn't just blurt it out"

_**I never said she just blurted it out.**_

"Spencer didn't tell me that bit"

"Of course she didn't"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Spencer why are you changing the story?"

"I didn't change the story"

_**She's so irritating.**_

"I was rudely interrupted half way through"

_**She's really attractive.**_

"Anyway where's all the testosterone?"

_**She's so random.**_

"I've barely seen Aiden since you guys got here"

"Awww you're missing him?"

"Spencer we have similar interests"

_**Why can't I stop thnking about her?**_

"So what did you two get up to last night?"

"We went to some lame pub and watched a bunch of old guys sing U2 songs"

_**When Chelsea says that Ashley starts laughing.**_

"I'm bummed I missed it"

"I'm not Ashley the night was peaceful"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"That's mean Spencer good looking people have feelings to"

_**Chelsea just snorted.**_

"I like her"

"You can have her Chels"

"I'm not yours to give away Spencer"

_**She's impossible.**_

"Are you three going on the pub crawl tonight?"

_**I was really hoping that Chelsea would ask her that.**_

"Yer Aiden and Kyla have been going on about it all week..."

"What have we been going on about?"

"The pub crawl"

"It's going to be so awesome"

_**I watch Kyla as she puts her laptop down on the table.**_

"Ky are we all booked?"

"Yer we have a flight leaving Heathrow tomorrow afternoon"

_**It's going to suck when they leave.**_

"You guys are leaving?"

"Yer we're going on a cruise"

"That's awesome"

_**Ashley's staring at me.**_

"Spencer we definately need to cruise at some point on this trip..."

"You guys should come with us?"

_**I really want to go with them.**_

_**But I don't want to be the one that encourages it.**_

"Kyla aren't you sick of us?"

"Chelsea I'm stuck on this trip with that..."

_**I start laughing when she points at Ash.**_

"And the jock"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"So I'd love it if you guys tagged along"

"What do you think Spencer?"

_**How do I answer without sounding to keen?**_

"I'm up for anything Chels but we should probably check with the guys first"

"They won't care"

_**That's true.**_

"It's your call Chels"

_**Ashley's still staring at me.**_

"Where's this cruise going?"

"The Greek Islands..."

"Okay Ky we're in"

_**When I look back over at Ashley she winks at me.**_

_**What am I getting myself into?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I feel like she's cast a spell on me._**

**_She's all I think about and when she's not around._**

**_I want her to be._**

**_I can't get enough of her._**

**_She's been hitting on me non stop since we met_**

**_And at first it made me uncomfortable._**

**_But now I like it and I know that's wrong._**

**_But I can't help it._**

**_She's reeled me in._**

"Spencer you're a distraction"

**_When she walks over to where I'm standing I smile._**

"I can't think about anything else when you're around"

_**I haven't been this drunk in a really long time.**_

"Ashley what is it about you?"

_**I've thought about being with girls before.**_

_**But I've never wanted to do anything about it, until now.**_

"Spencer your boyfriend's insane'

**_Matt's a nice guy._**

**_But he can be a bit much sometimes._**

"What did he do?"

"Spencer it's more what he's not doing"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"You two don't seem like a normal couple"

"What makes you say that?"

"He's a jock Spencer and he's clearly more interested in getting wasted then spending time with you"

"Ashley you don't know us"

_**I didn't mean for that to come out so defensive.**_

"You're right I don't but he's not what you want?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You want what I want Spencer but you're too afraid to admit it"

"I..."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom"

_**She's standing incredibly close.**_

"You should come"

_**When she walks away I lean back against the bar.**_

_**I really want to follow her, but I'm torn.**_

_**There's a part of me that knows I shouldn't follow her.  
><strong>_

_**That knows it wouldn't be fair on Matt.**_

_**But there's an even bigger part of me that wants to follow her.  
><strong>_

_**That wants to find out why she's having this effect on me.**_

"Spencer what are you doing over here?"

"I'm just grabbing a drink"

_**I have to follow her.**_

"Chels I'm just going to go to the bathroom"

"Okay cool I'll be over there come find me"

_**When I walk away my heart starts racing.**_

_**I'm nervous.**_

_**I've never done anything like this before.**_

"Sorry"

_**When some random girl bumps into me I'm tempted to turn around, but I don't.**_

"Spencer are you sure?"

_**I'm staring at her reflection in the mirror.**_

"Spencer we can just forget that you came in here?"

_** We both haven't moved.**_

"Ashley I want this"

_**When I say that she turns around.**_

"I know I just had to ask"

_**When she walks over to where I'm standing I don't move.**_

_**I've never been this nervous before.**_

"You're nervous?"

"You talk too much"

_**I quickly drag her into the last stall and lock the door behind us.**_

"Spencer you're so fucking hot right now"

_**When she finally presses her lips against mine I don't hesistate to kiss her back.**_

_**She's been driving me crazy and I love it.**_

_**I love the attention.**_

_**I love the way she's making me feel.**_

"Sorry"

_**My back just collided with the lock on the door.**_

"Don't be"_**  
><strong>_

_**Her lips are amazing and kissing her is nothing like kissing Matt.**_

_**She's gentle, she's soft, she's perfect.**_

"Let's get out of here?"

_**She wants to leave?**_

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere that isn't this gross toilet stall"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Okay let's go"

_**There's no turning back now.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've never seen someone leave a pub as quickly as she just did.**_

_**She was out the door in seconds and when I finally caught up to her.**_

_**She was down by the water.**_

"Is this your chosen location?"

_**When I look around too see if there's anyone else down here.**_

_**It's dead.**_

"I figured I might as well tick off two firsts at once"

_**That's so fucking hot.**_

"Ashley..."

_**I cut her off before she can finish.**_

_**We could stand down here all night and talk about it or we could just get on with it.**_

_**I know that's what I want to do and it's pretty obvious that's what she wants as well.**_

"That was smooth Ashley"

_**That didn't exactly go how I'd planned.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer you're laughing but my intention was to end up like this"

_**I was trying to lie her down but we slipped and I fell on top of her.**_

"So I'm going to declare that move a success"

_**When I slide my fingers underneath her shrit she stops laughing.**_

"You've really never had sex on the beach before?"

"Ashley do you really want to talk about that now?"

"I'm curious"

_**I move my hand so it's cupping her breast.**_

_**Her body's amazing.**_

"Ash I'm more the sex in the bedroom kind of girl"

_**I slowly slide my hand down to the button on her jeans.**_

"I think it's time we change that"

_**I quickly press my lips against hers as she grabs hold of the bottom of my shirt.**_

_**I'm a little surprised when she's pulls it over my head.**_

_**I really thought I'd be the one speeding everything up.**_

"We're going to need that shirt"

**_I quickly reach out and grab it._**

"Ash do I even want to know why?"

**_When she says that I quickly slide the shirt underneath her._**

"Spencer you don't want sand up there it's not a very pleasant feeling"

**_I quickly undo the rest of her jeans and slide them down around her ankles._**

"Trust me you'll thank me later"

**_Before she realises what's happening her underwears around her ankles and my fingers are moving between her folds._**

"Mmmmm"

**_I move so I'm hovering above her again and when I do she presses her lips against mine._**

**_She's really wet and the more I move my fingers, the more into she gets._**

"Mmmm"

**_When she spreads her legs apart._**

**_I quickly slip two fingers inside of her._**

"A-Ashley"

**_I haven't been this turned on in a really long time._**

**_Everything she's doing right now's making me want her even more._**

"I..."_**  
><strong>_

_**She keeps spreading her legs further and further apart a**_**_nd everytime she does I start moving my fingers faster and faster._**

"Spence you're so wet"

**_She's barely stopped kissing me this whole time._**

**_Her breathing's really heavy and the more I touch her the worse it gets._**

"I'm..."

**_There's so much more I want to do with her._**

**_But she's already really close._**

"I..."

_**She lies back so her head's resting in the sand as my fingers curl inside of her.**_

"S-So close"

_**When she says that I quickly start flicking her clit back and forth with my thumb.**_

"I..."

_**It's only a matter of seconds now.**_

"Aaasshhhh"

_**Her whole body's shaking underneath mine.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I move so my face is only inches from hers.**_

"Yer"

_**I quickly lean down pressing my lips over hers.**_

_**I love kissing her.**_

"That was..."

_**I slowly pull my fingers out and move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Ash how does it..."

_**I watch her as she fixes her underwear and pants.**_

"How does it work?"

_**When she looks over at me I slowly brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"With two girls how do you..."

"How do you both get off?"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"Spencer that doesn't matter right now"

_**I quickly move her so she's straddling my waist.**_

"I'm all good"

_**This time when her lips touch mine it's more heated than before.**_

_**She's all over me and the more into she gets, the more her hips grind into mine.**_

_**I have no idea how long we were kissing for.**_

_**But when I finally pull back she's grinning.  
><strong>_

"You're so hot"

_**I smile when she slowly runs her fingers down my bare stomach.**_

"I like your body"

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.**_

"Spencer we should probably head back inside before anyone realises we're missing"

_**When I say that she moves so she's standing.**_

_**Why did I say that?**_

"Yer"

_**Please don't freak out.**_

"Are you all good?"

_**I quickly move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"Yer"

_**When my lips touch hers I can tell she's not as into it.**_

"Just give me one sec"

_**I slowly walk down to the water and rinse my hands.**_

_**I can't go back into that pub with dirty hands.**_

"Here"

_**When I turn around she's holding my shirt.**_

"Thanks"

_**I've made her uncomfortable.**_

"Spencer are you sure you're alright?"

_**When she smiles I smile back.**_

"Yer..."

_**She's not.**_

"We should probably get back in there"

_**When I put my shirt back on she stares at me.**_

"Spencer I can't go back in there with no shirt"

"We should..."

_**When she turns to walk away I grab hold of her arm.**_

"Don't freak out"

_**Did I really just blurt that out?**_

"Ash I'm not freaking out"

_**She's a horrible liar.**_

"But we really do need to get back in there"

_**For all I know this could be the last time she ever talks to me.**_

_**So I lean forward and kiss her one last time.**_

"Ash?"

_**When she says that I back right off.**_

"Can we please just..."

"Yer let's go"


	10. Chapter 10

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I wanted it to happen.**_

_**It's all I've been thinking about since I met her and when it was actually happening, I loved every second of it.**_

_**But then it was over and it hit me.**_

_**I'm that girl.**_

_**I'm the girl that can't be faithful.**_

_**The girl who turns her back on everything she knows for a meaningless fuck with a complete stranger.**_

_**Okay maybe I'm exagerating a little.**_

_** Ashley's not a stranger and I don't know if you can call what we just did meaningless.**_

_**But I cheated.  
><strong>_

"Babe where did you get to I was worried?"

"Sorry..."

_**I don't think I could possibly feel any worse than I do right now.**_

"I haven't seen you in like half an hour?"

_**When I lean across and kiss him I have no intentions of making out.**_

_**But he's drunk and I feel guilty.**_

_**So when he kisses me, I kiss him back, until he pulls away.**_

"Babe your shirt's all wet?"

"Really..."

_**How did I not realise that my shirt was wet?**_

"I was just leaning on the bar it's probably beer..."

_**It's kind of scary how quickly I just lied.**_

"Spence your brother would love it here"

_**When he says that I realise how much what I just did will effect everyone else I care about.**_

_**He's my brothers best friend.**_

_**His parents are friends with my parents.**_

_**And then there's Chelsea and Jason, they've both spent a lot of money on this trip and if what I did comes out, it's going to effect them as well.**_

"He's such an idiot I can't believe he didn't come"

_**Glen's head over heels in love with his girlfriend.**_

_**So there's no way he'd come without her.**_

"Spencer are you alright you seem a little..."

"I'm fine Matt I'm just tired"

"Do you want me to get you a water or something?"

_**I'd love an energy drink right now.**_

"It's okay Matt I'll get it"

"Are you sure?"

_**When I turn around to order my drink I notice Ashley straight away.**_

_**She's talking to Kyla.**_

"Yer do you want me to grab you anything?"

"No I'm okay Aiden just bought me a beer"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Could I just grab a glass of water and can of red bull?"

_**I'm really not in the mood to drink anymore.**_

"Six fifty"

_**I quickly hand the bartender a ten dollar bill and start walking.**_

"Ooohhhh you're already on the energy drinks"

_**When he wraps his arm around my shoulders I force a smile.**_

"Someone's drank too much"_**  
><strong>_

_**All I want to do right now is go back to the hostel and sleep.**_

_**But I can't.**_

_**I left early the other night and if I leave again they'll know something's wrong.**_

"There she is"

**_When Chelsea says that I smile._**

"Spence I thought you were going to come find me?"

_**When Matt sits down next to Aiden I slide in next to Chelsea.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Yer Chels I'm just really tired"

_**I'm freaking out.**_

_**I've never done anything like this before.**_

"Spence we should sing a song together?"

**_What's she on about?_**

"Chelsea how much have you had to drink?"

**_When I say that she starts laughing._**

"It's a karaoke bar"

**_Oh now I get it._**

"Sorry Chels I'm not really in the mood for karaoke..."

"KYLA DO YOU SING?"

_**I really wish she hadn't of yelled that out.**_

"What was that Chels?"

_**When they walk over to the booth I look down at my drink.**_

"Do you sing Kyla because my singing partner's bailing on me?"

"I sing but I'm not very good"

_**Aiden's laughing.**_

"Chelsea not very good's a compliment for Kyla"

_**When he says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"She really sucks"

_**I'm sure she can't be that bad.**_

"If you want a decent partner Ashley can sing"

_**She can?**_

"Thanks for that Aid"

"I'm just looking out for you Ky"

_**I'm deliberately looking everywhere but where she's standing.**_

"Let's go find that karaoke book"

_**I move so Chelsea can get out and when I sit back down it's just the two of us.**_

"You're on the red bulls?"

"Yer"

_**When I look up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Spencer do you mind if I sit?"

_**I had every intention of answering her, but I took too long and now it's awkward.**_

"You're feeling guilty?"

"No shit"

_**I didn't mean for that to come out.**_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap I'm just..."

"Freaking out?"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's sitting opposite me.**_

"Ashley I've never done anything like that before"

"Are you okay?"

_**When she says that I bite down on my bottom lip.**_

"Look Ashley if I was single there wouldn't be a problem right now"

_**I'm attracted to her, but I'm in a relationship and what happened down on the beach, should never have happened.**_

"If I wasn't in a relationship we'd probably still be down there and all these games that you've been playing wouldn't bother me"

"Games?'

_**I shouldn't have said games.**_

"Look Spencer you can think what you want about me, but I just came over here to see if you were okay"

_**I watch her as she slides out of the the booth.**_

"I'm just going to leave you to it"

"Ashley..."

_**When I say her name she keeps walking.**_

_**I'm such an idiot.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I knew sleeping with Spencer would complicate things.**_

_**But I couldn't help myself.**_

"Hey"

_**I'm sitting out the front of the hostel with my feet up on the table.**_

"Ashley how much do you hate me?"

**_When she says that I look up._**

"Spencer we don't need to talk it's fine"

**_I'm a little surprised she's standing here._**

**_I thought she'd be avoiding me._**

"No it's not"

**_I watch her as she moves so she's sitting near my feet._**

"Ashley I want to apologise"

_**She does?**_

"I was freaking out last night and I took it out on you"

_**She really doesn't need to apologise.**_

"Look Spencer I'm a bitch, I sleep with girls and then I tell them I'll call them, but I don't"

_**I do have a point.**_

"So I don't blame girls like Sarah for hating me, because I can be a real cunt sometimes, but I wasn't a cunt to you"

_**She needs to know that I didn't just sleep with her for the thrill of it.**_

_**I slept with her because she's really, really hot.**_

_**And I want to sleep with her again because last night was fucking amazing.**_

"I'm sorry I made everything so awkward"

"Spencer it's only awkward if you make it that way"

_**When I say that her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Aarrgghh you're driving me crazy"

_**I start laughing when she runs her fingers through her hair.**_

"You're laughing Ashley, but I'm from this church loving family and sleeping with you or any other girl for that matter, isn't normal"

"Spencer normal's overrated"

_**She's cute when she laughs.**_

"Look I just came out here to make sure that you don't hate me..."

"Well it's been a successful visit Spencer because I definately don't hate you"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Last night was fun"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Spencer you're a really good kisser"

_**I love it when she gets all shy.**_

"And I've already sent that shirt off to get framed"

"Ashley do you not have a filter?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Why do you get so shy when I talk about sexual things?"

"Why do you describe them as sexual things?"

"Good call"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay so we're friends again?"

"We were friends?"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Okay well whatever we were can we go back to that?"

"Are you going to freak out everytime Matt and I are in the same room?"

"Probably"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Okay Spencer we'll go back to being two sexy bitches with a truck load of sexual tension"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Ashley I think the sexual tension's offcially gone now"

"You're joking right?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Spencer's now you've sampled this it's only natural that you'll want more"

"It really wasn't that great Ashley"

_**She's so full of it.**_

"Keep telling yourself that"

_**When I say that she shoves my feet off the table.**_

"Come on Spencer just admit it, you loved every second of it?"

"It was different..."

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"It was more intense"

_**Now I'm smiling.**_

"It was better?"

"Ashley I'm not answering that your ego's already out of control"

_**That's true.**_

"Anyway I should probably get back up there and finish packing"

"Okay"

_**We're both staring again.**_

"See ya"

"Bye"


	12. Chapter 12

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**This trip's a lot more complicated than it was last week.**_

_**Last week it was just the three of us.**_

_**But now there's seven of us and it's kind of cool having more people around, but I'm skating on thin ice at the moment and if what happened last night gets out.**_

_**This cosy little group we've developed won't be so cosy anymore.**_

"I love staying in hostels but this hotel's a really nice change"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"I know I love having lifes little luxuries back..."

_**We're lying on the lounge chairs by the pool.**_

"Miss Hilton always leaves me satisfied Aid"

"I know it sucks that we're not staying with her longer"

"Aid we're going to the greek islands"

"Oh yer fuck Venice"

_**He's such an idiot.**_

"Matt's one lucky son of a bitch"

_**I guess we're both looking at the same thing.**_

"Spencer's so hot"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"Her body's like a piece of art"

_**When he says that I look over at him.**_

"Really Aid a piece of art?"

"Look at her Ash she's perfect"

_**He'd be so jealous if I told him what happened last night.**_

"Okay Aid you need to calm down"

_**He has the supidest smirk on his face.**_

"Let's go swimming"

_**When he jumps up I don't move.**_

"Are you coming Ash?"

"I think I'm just going to hang out here for a bit Aid"

"Alright"

_**When he walks away I look back over at Spencer.**_

_**I want to be with her again.**_

_**Last night was incredible and everytime I look at her I want more.**_

"You spend a lot of time sitting by yourself"

"I'm reflecting..."

"On what?"

"Spencer you don't want me to answer that"

_**I feel like I'm an addict and she's my drug of choice.**_

"Ashley do you ever think about anything else?"

"I think this is one of those moments when I'm meant to lie"

_**She's so cute when she laughs.**_

"So Ash I just kind of wanted to check that we're on the same page"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"What page are you on?"

"Seven"

_**I didn't think she'd actually answer me.**_

"I'm on eight"

"We're so close"

"Spencer we can get closer"

_**When I wink at her she shakes her head.**_

"You're impossible to talk to"

"Sorry I'll shut up now"

_**She's grinning.**_

"So I kind of wanted to explain everything..."

"Spencer you don't need to explain yourself to me"

"I know but I still kind of want to"

"Okay"

_**When she sits down on the chair Aiden was just lying on, I move so I'm sitting opposite her.**_

"So I started dating Matt my senior year, his family and my family are really close and he's best friends with my brother"

"He's your brothers best friend?"

"Yer and his parents and my parents go on trips together"

"That's..."

"Complicated?"

"I was going to say cute"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You don't like having serious conversations do you?"

_**Is it that obvious?**_

"Not really"

"Okay well I'll make it quick"

"Thank you"

_**She keeps looking to see if anyone can hear us.**_

"Ashley you made me incredibly comfortable the first night we met"

_**I tend to do that.**_

"But then the more we talked, the more I started enjoying the attention"

_**She's making me nervous.**_

_**I really don't want her to say what I think she's going to say.**_

"Ashley stop freaking out I'm not declaring my love for you"

_**That's a relief.**_

"You had me a little worried for a second..."

"Can I finish explaining now?"

"Sorry"

_**I talk too much.**_

"So I don't know why I wanted to sleep with you so badly..."

"I do"

"Can you just shut up for one second?"

_**Is it wrong that this is turning me on?**_

"Consider me shut up"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Ashley last night was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yer and it's all I can think about"

"Where are you going with this Spencer?"

_**I already know.**_

_**I just want to hear her say it.**_

"I want it to happen again"

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.**_

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure"

"I was really hoping you were going to say to say that"

_**When I stand up she looks back over at the pool.**_

"Let's go"


	13. Chapter 13

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**We've been like this for a while now and usually I'd want to speed things up.**_

_**But I'm not sure if she's ever going to let this happen again and I plan on making the most of it.**_

"Ash you're in slow motion"

_**I start laughing when she rolls us over so my back's pressed against the mattress.**_

"Slow and steady wins the race Spencer"

_**She looks so hot right now.**_

"You're so hot..."

_**She's straddling my waist.**_

"And I'm a big fan of this bikini, but I'm an even bigger fan of it when it's off"

_**When I quickly sit up and pull the string on her bikini, her top falls down her arms.**_

"This really isn't fair"

_**I think it's more than fair.**_

"You're fully clothed and I'm..."

_**She's practically naked.**_

"Like this"

_**I quickly switch our positions and move so I'm straddling her waist.**_

"Spence my shirt will be thankful there's no sand in this bed"

_**She starts laughing as I quickly pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"Ashley you talk too much"

_**When she brushes her fingers over my stomach I look down at her hands.**_

"I have a lot to say"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she unbuckles my belt.**_

"Well can we maybe talk later there's some things I want to do right now?"

_**I quickly hop off the bed and undo the rest of my pants.**_

_**I'm excited.  
><strong>_

_**There's things she wants to do.**_

"This is the first time I've seen you..."

_**She's staring.**_

"And?"

_**I'm only wearing my underwear.**_

"And I pictured you differently..."

_**I watch her as she moves so she's sitting on the end of my bed.**_

"I thought you'd be a lot hotter than this"

_**When she reaches up and unclips my bra I'm a little surprised.**_

"Spencer are you sure you haven't been with another girl before?"

"Ashley I wear a bra..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"So I've taken one off before"

_**When I drop to my knees, I slowly run my hands up and down her bare thighs.**_

"I'm still impressed"_**  
><strong>_

_**The first time we slept together it was kind of rushed.**_

_**We'd both been drinking, we were on the beach and it was a lot colder than I would of liked.**_

_**But now we're in this amazing room and she's a lot more comfortable.**_

"I..."

_**She stops talking when I pull her panties down past her ankles.**_

"Ashley I..."

_**The second my tongue hits her clit she drops so her back's lying on the mattress.**_

"Shit"

_**When she spreads her legs further apart I start flicking her clit back and forth with my tongue.**_

"Ash..."

_**She's so wet.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I move my hand so it's pressing on her bare stomach.**_

_**I love that I have this effect on her.**_

"I..."

_**I quickly move so my lips are only inches from hers and when I do she starts kissing me straight away.**  
><em>

**_What is it about her?_**

"It's kind of weird kissing you when you've just"

_**When she says that I brush a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"And you keep telling me that I talk..."

_**I stop talking when she slides her fingers into my panties.**_

_**That was unexpected.**_

"Talk too much"

_**I quickly move so she has better access and when I do she starts sliding her fingers back and forth between my folds.**_

_**I'm really wet.  
><strong>_

_**These last few days have just been a big foreplay session.**_

"I don't know what I'm doing"

"S-Spencer you're..."

_**Her fingers keep brushing against my clit.**_

"You're doing fine"

_**When I pull her hand away she looks a little surprised.**_

_**Slow and steady's not working anymore.  
><strong>_

_**I want to fuck her.**_

_**I want to hear her scream my name.**_

"Did I do something wrong?

"No..."

_**I quickly roll over and pull my panties down past my ankles.**_

"Spencer nothing you did just then was wrong"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face when I move so i'm lying above her again.**_

"But Spencer all I think about is fucking you and this foreplay is killing me"

_**This time when my lips touch hers it's really heated.**_

"Mmmm"

_**I think I'm going to really love having her around.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

_**I force a smile when he walks over to where we're sitting.**_

"Rough night?"

"Matt let's just say we had high expectations and nothing came of them"

_**I didn't have high expectations.**_

"No luck Aid?"

"I was making out with this real hotty but she wouldn't come back to the hotel"

_**Poor Aiden.**_

"Hey"

_**When I hear her voice I look up.**_

_**I haven't seen her since we slept together yesterday.**_

"Morning"

_**My coffee's cold.**_

"Are you all packed and ready to go babe?"

"Yer Chels and Jason are just double checking the room"

**_Why's Aiden nudging me?_**

"Yes Aiden"

"Check out the hotty at reception"

_**She's attractive.**_

**_But I've seen better._**

"She's not my type Aid"

"What about the two girls last night?"

_**I really don't want to have this conversation when Spencer's sitting here.**_

"Were they not your type as well?"

"I wasn't in the mood Aid"

"Since when are you not in the mood?"

_**This conversation's annoying.**_

"Matt she had two hotties all over her and she knocked them both back"

"Two at once?"

_**Sex with Spencer's incredibly satisfying.  
><strong>_

_**So I really wasn't looking for a quick hook up at some dirty pub.  
><strong>_

"Sorry it's none of my business"

_**Now I feel bad.**_

"It's fine Matt it doesn't bother me..."

_**I really don't want to talk about this.**_

"Aiden just likes to exaggerate everything..."

_**He's not exaggerating, they were all over me.**_

"They weren't hotties Matt and they weren't all over me"

"Bullshit"

_**I'm going to kill Aiden.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go grab a coffee"

_**When I stand up I toss a cushion at Aiden.**_

"Don't make up shit about me when I'm gone"

_**He's laughing.**_

"Do you want a coffee ass?"

"I'd love a coffee Ash"

"Do you two want anything?"

_**When I look over at them Matt's whispering something in her ear.**_

"I'll come with you"

_**She will?**_

"Okay"

_**We both don't say anything until we get to the front of the hotel.**_

"So it sounds like you had an interesting night?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Spencer I didn't hook up with those girls"

"It's none of my business if you did"

_**That's true.**_

"I know but I thought I'd tell you anyway"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash where's this coffee shop?"

"It's a couple of blocks this way"

_**I wasn't sure how she'd be today.**_

_**The first time we slept together she freaked out.**_

_**But yesterday was different.**_

_**She was a lot more comfortable.**_

"So you left quickly yesterday"

"Sorry that wasn't intentional"

_**It wasn't?**_

"I thought you might have been freaking out again"

"I wasn't"

"Well that makes my day a lot easier"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Spencer I thought I was going to have to spend my day avoiding you"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"You're an idiot"

_**She stops walking when we get to the coffee shop.**_

"My shout"

_**When she pulls the door back I step inside.**_

"Spencer it should be your shout, you owe me for yesterday"


	15. Chapter 15

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've never been this attracted to another girl before.**_

"ASHLEY PRESS THE BUBBLE BUTTON"

"Kyla did you leave your manners in Venice?"

"Ashley just press the fucking button"

"That's better"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Are you getting in?"

"I don't know Ky that girl over there wants to..."

_**I'm not sure if she's actually considering hooking up with that girl or if she's just trying to get a reaction out of me.**_

"Which one?"

"Room 985"

_**When she shows Kyla her arm, I notice the room number written on her forearm.  
><strong>_

"That's classy Ash"

"Ky is this your sisterly way of telling me I can do better?"

"Yep"

_** She's smiling at me.**_

"Okay I'll get in the hot tub"

_**She looks amazing in a bikini.**_

"You still haven't pressed the button"

"Sorry boss"

_**I smile when she walks over to press the button.**_

"Thank you"

_**When she finally hops in she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Chelsea you play on my team right?"

_**Did she really just say that?**_

"Ashley?"

"What?"

"You can't just ask her that..."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business"

"Calm down Ky"

_**Chelsea's gay.**_

_**But I have no idea how Ashley knows that.**_

"Chelsea you don't have to answer me if you don't want to..."

"I don't care"

"See Kyla she doesn't care"

_**I'm starting to question if these two are actually related.**_

"I'm gay"

"You are?"

"You need to stop doubting me Ky I have one of the best gaydars going around"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"Chels you should ask young Kyla over here about her lesbian experiences"

"Ashley I'm older than you..."

"Whatever you still spread your legs for some girl on girl loving"

_**I would never have guessed that.**_

"I enjoyed it to"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Anyway I'm going to go grab a drink"

"I'll come with you..."

"It's cool Spencer I'll grab yours"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"I'll come I need to pee..."

_**I lean back as they both hop out of the tub.  
><strong>_

"Chelsea thank you for not peeing in the spa..."

"Kyla are you sure you two are related?"

"Mum promises me that we are"

**_When they walk away Ash moves so her leg's brushing against mine._**

"Your best friend's gay..."

**_Was that a question?_**

"She's cute"

**_When she says that I look over at her._**

"Spencer did you just get territorial?"

"Ashley you're so..."

**_She just slipped her hand into my bikini bottoms and everything I was going to say disappeared._**

"Sorry my hand slipped"

**_What is wrong with me?_**

**_Why can't I resist her?_**

"Ashley I..."

"Do you want me to..."

"No"

**_She makes me feel things I've never felt before._**

**_Her fingers are amazing._**

"Spread your legs"

_**When I do she starts moving her fingers between my folds.**_

"Ash..."

**_She playing with my clit._**

"They're coming back"

_**When I say that she moves her hand away.**_

"Spencer you're a bad influence on me"

_**I'm going to need a second.**_

_**I can't form sentences right now.**_

"It's probably best that I move over here"

_**I'm so turned on.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks Ky"

_**I watch as Kyla passes her a drink.**_

"Can you pass that to Spencer?"

"I can do that..."

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face when she hands me my drink.**_

"Kyla you're a genius"

_**This drink's going to ruin me.**_

"This cruise is a brilliant idea"

**_How am I going to survive five days stuck on this ship with her?  
><em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**See Spencer, get Spencer.**_

_**That's all I think about these days.**_

"Spencer your boyfriend seems fascinated by my lifestyle choices"

_**I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to her vagina.**_

"Your lifestyle choices?"

_**When she turns around I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"I'm a lesbian..."

"That's gross Ashley"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Spencer are you a fan of the Titanic?"

"You're so random"

_**I can be a little random sometimes.**_

"Well?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"The movie or the ship that's sitting at the bottom of the Atlantic?"

"The movie"

"Okay then yes"

**_I've been drinking so I'm even hornier than I usually am._**

"I want a Jack and Rose moment"

"Ashley..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"Jack and Rose fall in love and then he dies"

_**That's not what I want.**_

"Okay that's not what I'm looking for..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spencer I just want to have sex on a ship"

"What does the Titanic have to do with you wanting sex?"

"Okay let's forget the whole Titanic thing and focus more on the me wanting to have sex bit"

_**She's so fucking hot.**_

"Ashley the girl you were just talking to is staring at us..."

"Someone's jealous"

"Actually I was going to suggest that she help you with the whole you wanting sex thing"

_**She's good.**_

"Spencer she's not what I'm looking for..."

"What are you looking for?"

_**I lean forward so my lips are brushing against her ear.**_

"I think we both know what I'm looking for..."

"I'm not interested Ashley"

_**When she steps back I raise my eyebrows.**_

"You're not interested?"

"I got everything I needed from you yesterday..."

"Okay"

_**She's so full of it.**_

_**She wants me just as much as I want her.**_

"723..."

"Ashley why are you saying random numbers?"

_**When she says that I step forward.**_

"That's my room number Spencer, so when you're done acting like this isn't what you want, come find me"

_**I quickly walk away before she has a chance to respond.**_

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**_I was about to jump in the shower when I heard someone knock on the door._**

"Hey"

_**I knew she'd come eventually.**_

"Spencer I thought you weren't interested?"

_**The second she steps inside I close the door behind her.**_

"Ashley why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I was about to shower"

_**Now we can shower together.**_

"Ash this is a very cool room?"

"Did you just come down here to compare rooms?"

_**I love when she's all nervous.**_

"I'm a little confused Spencer..."

_**I'm not really.**_

_**She was always going to knock on my door.**_

"You said you weren't interested?"

"I..."

"You?"

"Ashley are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what?"

_**I want to hear her say it.**_

"I want you to fuck me..."

"Sorry Spencer I'm not interested"

_**That's a lie.**_

"Okay well I'll just leave so you can get back to that shower of yours"

_**I don't say anything until she gets to the door.**_

"Spencer you could probably change my mind"

_**When she turns around she has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"How would I go about doing that?"

**_I can think of a couple of ways.  
><em>**

"Strip"

"You want me to strip?"

"Yep"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed as she pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"Ashley I'm going to give you this moment..."

"I appreciate it"

_**When she pulls her pants down past her ankles I smile.**_

"It's a little awkward when you stare at me like that"

"Spencer you're ruining the mood"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face when she tosses her bra at me.**_

"You're so fucking hot"

_**I'm so turned on right now.**_

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Spencer less talking more stripping"

_**I start laughing when she quickly pulls her panties down past her ankles.**_

"Come here"

_**When she gets to where I'm sitting I gently press my lips against her stomach.**_

"Spencer you're looking a little dirty..."

_**I quickly move so I'm standing.**_

"We should probably go shower"


	17. Chapter 17

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**She makes me feel things I've never felt before and when I'm with her I feel incredible.**_

_**But when I'm with Matt I don't want anything from him.**_

_**I don't want him to touch me., I don't want him to kiss me and I really don't want him to fuck me.**_

"Matt stop"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really tired and you're drunk"

"Spencer we haven't had sex in over a week"

"Matt stop"

_**He keeps grabbing me and touching me.**_

"Come on Spencer"

_**He clearly didn't care that I was sleeping.**_

_**Because the second he got back to the room, he jumped on me and now he won't take no for an answer.**_

"Matt.."

_**When he slips his hand under my shirt I push it away.**_

"Babe you can just lie there and I'll do all the work?"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Or you can fuck off"

_**It's then that he slips his hand into my pants.**_

"Matt stop"

_**When he doesn't stop I quickly hop up and out of the bed.**_

"Why are you being so frigid?"

_**I'm not staying in this room with him.**_

"Fuck you"

_**I quickly grab my phone and wallet off the bedside table and leave.**_

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_**I didn't know where to go, so I kept walking until I found this all night cafe on the other side of the ship.**_

"Spencer?"

_**I was hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone down here.**_

"I thought you were going back to your room?"

"I did"

"Did something happen?"

_**When she sits down opposite me I look up.**_

"I just couldn't sleep there"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**How can I talk about this with her?**_

"Spencer I can be a really good listener when I want to be"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Ashley I just don't think I can talk about this with you"

"Have I done something?"

"No..."

_**She hasn't done anything wrong.**_

"It would just be weird talking about this with you..."

"How long have you been down here?"

"A while"

_**She's smiling.**_

"What's the plan?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ashley I don't really have a plan..."

"You can't stay down here all night"

"I'm okay"

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer you can crash in my room..."

"I'm honestly okay"

"I'll be back"

_**I lean back in my seat as she walks over to the counter.**_

_**I should have grabbed a sweatshirt before I left.**_

_**It's freezing.**_

"Here"

_**When she passes me a bottle of water I smile.**_

"Thanks"

"Let's go"

"Ash..."

"Spencer it's two o'clock in the morning and you obviously don't feel comfortable going back to your own room..."

_**I didn't realise it was that late.**_

"So just crash in mine..."

_**I am pretty sick of staring at nothing.**_

"Spencer I promise I won't touch you inappropriately"

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face when I move so I'm standing.**_

"You're incredibly strange Ashley"

"You weren't saying that a couple of hours ago"

_**I really love having sex with her.**_

_**She makes me feel incredible.**_

"Ash I'm not going to insult you when you're going down on me"

_**She really wasn't expecting me to say that.**_

"Spencer you owe me three dollars for that water"


	18. Chapter 18

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spencer are you always this annoying to sleep with?"

_**It's three thirty in the morning and she hasn't stopped moving.**_

"Sorry, do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No..."

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her hip.**_

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

_**It's clearly bothering her and I doubt either of us will get any sleep if she doesn't talk about it.**_

"I think I overreacted"

_**It's dark but when she rolls over I can see her clearly.**_

"He wanted to have sex and I..."

"Didn't?"

_**She looks uncomfortable.**_

"What's wrong with me?"

"Spencer there's nothing wrong with you"

"Ashley he's my boyfriend, but I can't stand it when he touches me..."

_**I'd hate it to.**_

"And then when you're around I just spread my legs"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash this is why I can't have this conversation with you"

"Spencer do you really need me to say it out loud?"

"Yes"

_**She knows exactly what's going on.**_

_**She just doesn't want to admit.**_

"You're gay"

_**I don't think she was expecting me to be so blunt.**_

"Ashley I've been with Matt for nearly a year?"

_**Who's she trying to convince?**_

"Spencer most lesbians go through guys first..."

"Did you?"

_**I should have known that she'd have a follow up question.**_

"I lost my virginity to a girl when I was sixteen..."

"How old are you now?"

"Nineteen"

_**She seems to be moving closer and closer the more we talk.**_

"So you haven't been with a guy?"

"No I have I've been with two"

"I'm confused"

"Spencer would you like me to explain?"

"Yes"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay well I slept with a girl first because I knew I was gay"

_**I can't believe I'm telling her this.**_

"But then I convinced myself I needed confirmation so I slept with a random guy..."

"Did you like it?"

"No it was crap"

"But you still went and slept with another guy?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer I wasn't sure if it was the guy or sex with guys in general"

"So you did it again?"

"Yep"

_**At least I'm cheering her up.**_

"And you didn't like it the second time either?"

"No I hated it..."

_**Having sex with a girl is so much better.**_

"So now I only lick pussy"

"Ashley that's gross"

"You didn't think it was gross when I was doing it to you"

_**She hates when I say things like that.**_

"Spencer do you want to know what I think?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I think I do"

_**She might regret saying that.**_

"Spencer I really don't think you're one of those girls that just sleeps with anybody"

"I slept with you straight away"

"Spencer I handed you my vagina on a silver platter and I could be wrong..."

_**I'm not.**_

"But I'm pretty sure you've wanted to have sex with another girl for a while now... right?"

"I'd thought about it, but I hadn't acted on it, 'til now"

"Compare the two?"

_**When I say that she buries her face into the pillow.**_

"No"

"Trust me Spencer it will help..."

"Will it help me or will it help your ego?"

"Both"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"Do you orgasm when you're with him?"

"Ashley I can't talk about this with you"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I don't want to..."

"Spencer I'm only asking because I think it will help"

_**I don't really want to hear about her sex life with Matt.**_

"Okay when I'm with him I don't really get off I just..."

_**I think it's finally clicking.  
><strong>_

"I'm gay aren't I?"

"Spencer maybe you're just gay for me?"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"You're so full of yourself"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Do you want me to try and turn you off girls?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"We can have some really horrible sex?"

"Ashley how would that be any different from what we've been doing?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Good luck finding another girl who can make you cum as quickly as I do"

"Ashley you need a censor..."

"You need to be more thankful that I'm letting you have half my mattress"

_**When I say that she leans across and starts kissing me.**_

"Thank you"


	19. Chapter 19

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you sneaking out?"

"I didn't want to wake you"

_**When I grab my phone off the bedside table it's only ten o'clock.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley I'm sorry I went all weird"

_**She's still standing by the door.**_

"You weren't weird"

_**I force a smile when she walks over to where I'm lying.**_

"I know this wasn't what you signed up for.."

"Spencer I don't remember signing anything"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Anyway I should probably leave so you can get back to being you"

"Or you could stay and I can get back to being me, with you"

_**I quickly reach out and pull her arm so she falls on top of me.**_

"Ashley you're going to break my vagina"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I'll be gentle"

"No I'm taking back control..."

_**I start laughing when she presses my hands down either side of my head.**_

"Ashley these legs are closed?"

"When do they re-open?"

"I'm renovating..."

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"What are you doing down there?"

_**She's gone bright red.**_

"Why did I say renovating?"

_**She walked right into that one.**_

"I don't know but I'm cur..."

_**The second her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

_**I could really get used to her being on top.**_

"Spence why are you pulling back?"

"I was just shutting you up..."

"If I keep talking will you shut me up again?"

"No"

_**When she hops up I groan.**_

"Ashley that was an incredibly strange noise"

"Spencer I want to have sex..."

"There's plenty of girls on this ship you can seduce"

"Yer but you're easy"

_**I start laughing when she rolls her eyes.**_

"Bye Ashley"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Being with Ashley's easy.**_

_**She doesn't want anything from me and when I'm with her it's fun.**_

"Hey"

_**I've been hiding out here since I left Ashley's room.**_

"You're not going to jump are you?"

_**It's kind of scary when you stand here.**_

_**There's only a small railing separating you and the ocean.**_

"I've been looking all over the ship for you..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No..."

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"I actually came to make sure you were okay..."

"Why?"

_**Chelsea and Matt get along, but I doubt he would have told her what happened.**_

"Matt told Jason what happened and then Jason told me"

_**That makes sense.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Chelsea I'm fine"

"Did you knee him in the balls?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"He can be a real ass when he's been drinking..."

"Chelsea last night wasn't all his fault"

_**Matt was out of line.**_

_**But it's not like I've been an angel either.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Chelsea if I tell you everything that's been happening you'll look at me differently"

"Spencer you're my best friend..."

"I've been sleeping with someone else"

_**I'm deliberately looking everywhere but where she's standing.**_

_**I don't want to see her reaction.**_

"What?"

"I-I slept with Ashley"

_**I mumbled that last bit.**_

_**So there's a chance she didn't hear.**_

"Ashley?"

_**When I look over at her she looks stunned.**_

"You slept with..."

"Three times"

_**She's going to hate me.**_

"Chelsea I've been feeling awful all week, but I can't stop myself"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

_**Do I really need to answer that?**_

"I don't want to"

"Spencer you should of ended it with Matt first..."

"I know"

_**I should of done a lot of things differently.**_

"But she put the idea in my head and now no matter how hard I try I can't stop... I don't want to stop"

_**She's not going to understand.**_

"Spencer that's what girls like Ashley do"

"Girls like Ashley?"

"I really like her Spencer but she's not looking for the same thing you are"

"What am I looking for?"

"Come on Spencer you're not that girl"

_**This conversation's starting to annoy me.**_

"What does that even mean?"

"She's not looking for a relationship..."

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Spencer?"

"Chelsea I know"

_**I don't need her to tell me how horrible I am.**_

"I'm going to go I'll talk to you later"

"Spencer?"

_**When I start to walk away I hear her shout my name, but I don't stop.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**When I look over at her she's staring.**_

"Hey"

"Can I sit?"

_**She looks annoyed.**_

"You can..."

"Ashley how sensitive are you?"

_**I'm a little confused.**_

"Chelsea don't censor yourself for my sake"

_**When I say that she sits down.**_

"Look Ashley I'm not sure what your intentions are, but this little affair you're having with Spencer's going to end badly..."

_**I'm surprised Spencer told her.**_

"And I know the fall out won't really effect you"

_**How insensitive does she think I am?**_

"Wow you think pretty highly of me don't you?"

_**When I say that her facial expression completely changes.**_

"I'm sorry Ashley I didn't mean for that to come across as harsh as it did"

_**This is a side of Chelsea I've never seen before.**_

"You really don't know shit about me Chelsea"

"I know I don't..."

_**She feels bad.**_

"But Spencer's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt"

"Chelsea I'm not trying to hurt her..."

"I know but she's in a relationship and this whole sleeping with a girl thing is really new for her"

"Chelsea nothing happened that she didn't want to happen"

"Ashley my problem isn't with you, it's the situation..."

_**_I know what we're doing is wrong._**_

_**_But I can't stop myself._**_

_**_I'm addicted to her._**_

"She's in a relationship Ashley and I don't want you to think that I'm Matt's number one fan, because I'm not..."

_**_I thought they were friends?_**_

"But what you two are doing is wrong and if the circumstances were different, I'd be all for you and Spencer hooking up..."

**She would?**

"But the shit's going to hit the fan and when it does Spencer's going to cop the brunt of it"

_**Sex with Spencer is out of this world.**_

_**But Chelsea approaching me like this changes everything.**_

"Okay..."

**_I've always known this would end badly._**

_**But I didn't think I'd be around when it did.**_

"I'll back off..."

"Just like that you'll back off?"

_**She's really starting to annoy me now.**_

_**She wants me to back off and now I'm saying I will.**_

_**She sounds annoyed that I'm giving in so easily.**_

_**What does she want from me?**_

"Chelsea I'm not the heartless bitch you think I am and I wouldn't keep sleeping with her if I wasn't attracted to her"

_**I need to leave before I get all defensive and say something I'll regret.**_

"I like her Chelsea..."

"Like, like her?"

"Chelsea I don't like, like anyone"

_**I'm not looking for a relationship.**_

"So it's just sex?"

"Look I said I'd back off..."

_**When I stand up I quickly finish my drink.**_

"Ashley?"

"You're annoying me Chelsea and I know you're just looking out for your friend..."

_**I pursued her.**_

_**But Spencer wanted it to happen just as much as I did.**_

"But nothing happened that she didn't want to happen"

_**When I walk away I know everything's going to get a whole lot worse.**_

_**But I can't change anything that's happened.**_

_**There's no turning back now and if I could turn back, I probably wouldn't.**_

_**I like being with her, but Chelsea's right, I need to back off.**_

_**For Spencer.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ky can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hello to you to..."

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She just switched from smart ass to concerned sister in seconds.**_

"Yer..."

"Sorry this is Franki, Franki this is my sister Ashley"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

_**When she holds her hand out I shake it.**_

"You to..."

_**She's cute.**_

"Franki do you mind if I steal her for a second?"

"No of course not she's all yours"

"Thanks"

_**When I walk away Kyla follows.**_

"You're freaking me out Ash..."

"Sorry I just don't want anyone else to hear"

_**When I finally sit down she moves so she's sitting opposite me.**_

"What's going on?"

_**She's going to be pissed off when I tell her.**_

"Ky I've dug myself this really big hole and I'm not sure how to get out of it"

"Okay"

_**Here goes nothing.**_

"I slept with Spencer"

_**I'm pretty sure her jaw just hit the ground.**_

"You slept with Spencer?"

"Three times"

"Ashley what the fuck is wrong with you?"

_**Am I meant to answer that?**_

"She has a boyfriend..."

"I know"

"Ashley her boyfriend's on this cruise with us..."

"I know"

_**I know all of this.**_

"This is going to end so badly..."

"Kyla I fucking know"

_**When I say that she stops rambling.**_

"Ashley why are you telling me this?"

"Chelsea knows..."

"Did Spencer tell her?"

_**I certainly didn't.**_

"Yer"

_**I really wasn't expecting Chelsea to confront me.**_

_**So when she did I was a little caught off guard.**_

"Look Ashley I know you better than anyone..."

_**She really does.**_

"And I know you don't set out to hurt these girls..."

_**I definately don't want to hurt Spencer.**_

"But you knew Spencer was in a relationship and you slept with her anyway"

"I couldn't stop myself"

"That's bullshit Ashley..."

_**It wasn't meant to end up like this.**_

"You slept with her because you wanted to..."

_**Of course I wanted to.**_

"And you didn't care that she was in a relationship"

"Kyla, can you fucking stop?"

_**I didn't find her for a lecture.**_

"I don't need you to tell me how horrible I am"

_**I know what we've been doing is wrong, b**_**_ut when I'm around her, Matt's not a consideration._**

"I'm sorry..."

"Ky this is going to end really badly"

_**I lean forward so my head's resting in my hands.**_

"What are you going to do Ash?"

"I don't know I..."

"Do you like her?"

"What do you mean do I like her?"

"Is it more than sex?"

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"No"

_**Why is she looking at me like that?**_

"Can you not look at me like that?"

"Look Ash you're not an idiot and I could be completely wrong, but I think this is a little different than when you sleep with other girls..."

_**Of course it's different.**_

"You knew what you were doing was wrong, but you did it anyway..."

_**What's her point?**_

"And you knew that this would happen, but you still did it"

"What's your point?"

"Ashley you don't string girls along and you don't confide in me when it ends badly"

_**That's true.**_

"But you're siting here talking to me and it makes me think you care a little more than you're letting on"

"Kyla I slept with her because she's hot"

_**I really wish she'd stop looking at me like that.**_

"Okay well just find someone else if it's just sex"

_**I don't want to find someone else.**_

_**I like sleeping with her.  
><strong>_

"It is just sex"

"Then end it Ashley"

_**When she says that I stand up.  
><strong>_

"Okay"

"Where are you going?"

"I need a drink"

_**I need a really, really strong drink.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Can we start over?"

_**When I hear her voice I turn around.**_

"Chels I'm sorry I was such a bitch"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I thought I'd be the one doing the apologising"

_**I shouldn't have stormed off like I did.**_

"Chels I'm so sorry I walked off..."

"Spencer it's honestly fine"

_**When she leans against the railing I smile.**_

"What's with you and these railings?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"Spencer just make sure you stay on this side..."

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"So do you want to try talking about it again?"

"Chelsea I wouldn't even know where to start"

_**I can't get my head around any of this.**_

"What are you going to do about Matt?"

**_That's what I've been trying to figure out.  
><em>**

"I don't know, I know I need to end it, but I don't know how"

"Just talk to him"

_**If only it was that simple.**_

"Chels I want to and I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm still angry about what happened last night..."

"It's not ridiculous"

**_How can I be mad at him for what he did, when I've been cheating on him all week?_**

"Spencer he was out of line"

"I know but I've been out of line all week"

_**This whole situation sucks.**_

_**Why did I have to meet Ashley when I was in a relationship?**_

"Look Chelsea I wanted to sleep with her the first night I met her"

"I thought you said..."

"I said what I wanted you to think"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"But Chelsea if I'm being honest, I wanted it to happen the second she planted the idea in my head"

_**I still want it to happen.**_

"Is this all new Spence or have you thought about being with another girl before?"

"I've thought about it, but I've never wanted to do anything about it, until now"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I don't know it's all just been thoughts until..."

"Until Ashley?"

"Yer"

_**She's changed everything.**_

"You really like her don't you?"

"Chelsea it's complicated"

"How?"

"I have a boyfriend and she's not looking for a relationship"

"What are you looking for?"

_**I've been going crazy all day thinking about everything.**_

_**Thinking about Ashley.**_

_**Thinking about Matt.**_

"I honestly don't know, I can't think past Matt"

"Spence you just need to tell him..."

"Chels if I come clean it's going to effect you and Jason as well"

_**I don't want what I've been doing to ruin Chelsea and Jason's trip.**_

"Spencer don't worry about us, you need to do what's right for you and if you're not happy, you need to end it"

_**She's right.**_

_**I need to tell him sooner rather than later.**_

"Spencer my loyalties are with you and I'm here if you need me, but he does deserve better than this"

_**I really hate this.**_

"You're right Chels he deserves to know, he deserves to know that I've been cheating..."

_**Today's going to be a horrible day.**_

"I'm going to go talk to him"

_**He's going to hate me.**_

"You should probably pre warn Ashley..."

"Or I could leave the whole Ashley bit out?"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"Spencer..."

"Chels I don't want her to get dragged into all of my mess"

"Look Spencer I like Ashley, but she knew you had a boyfriend and she slept with you anyway"

"Alright..."

_**This really sucks.**_

"I'm going to go find him"

"Now?"

_**I want to get it over and done with.**_

"Chels if I don't do this now I'll chicken out"

"Okay well if you need me I'll be by the pool"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"Thanks"


	23. Chapter 23

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**_I've been looking everywhere for Matt, but he seems to have vanished._**

**_So when I saw Ashley sitting by herself, I walked over._**

"H-Hey"

**_She's been drinking._**

"Ash can I talk to you for a second?"

**_She still hasn't looked at me._**

"Spencer I've already heard it"

**_What's she on about?_**

"Heard what?"

"It doesn't matter"

**_I watch her as she takes another sip of her drink._**

"You're starting early?"

"Spencer why are you here?"

**_When she finally looks at me it's pretty obvious something's wrong._**

"I'm going to break up with Matt..."

"What does that have to do with me?"

**_That wasn't the response I was expecting._**

"I'm going to tell him about us..."

"Spencer there's no us"

**_I didn't mean it like that._**

"I know I just..."

**_I watch her as she takes another sip of her drink._**

"Spencer why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know I just thought you should know"

"Okay..."

**_This is all really new to me, I've never seen this side of her before._**

"Why are you acting like this?"

**_When I say that she doesn't answer me._**

"Okay well let's just forget I even bothered..."

**_I have no idea what her problem is._**

**_But I'm not going to just stand here and cop it._**

"SPENCER WAIT"

**_When I hear her yell my name out I don't want to stop._**

**_But she doesn't give me much of a choice when she cuts me off._**

"Please?"

"Ashley how much have you had to drink?"

"Why does that matter?"

**_She looks confused._**

"I don't want to talk to you if you're going to be a bitch"

**_When I left her room this morning everything was fine and now she's done a complete one eighty_****.**

"Can we go back five minutes and start over?"

"Ashley what just happened?"

"I..."

**_None of this is making any sense._**

"Seriously Ashley just tell me what's going on?"

"You told Chelsea we slept together"

**_How does she know that?_**

"How do you know that?"

"Spencer it doesn't matter"

"I think it does"

**_There's a long pause before she says anything._**

"I ran into her..."

**_When she says that I know exactly what's happened._**

**_Chelsea_****_'s very protective._**

"What did she say to you?"

"It was nothing she just made everything a little clearer"

**_I bet she did._**

"Spencer I should never have pursued you"

**_I'm just as much to blame as she is._**

"I knew you were in a relationship and I knew how it was going to end, but I did it anyway. I did it because I didn't care, I didn't care how it would effect Matt and I didn't care what it would mean for you"

**_I don't know how to take that.  
><em>**

"All that mattered to me was what I wanted"

**_Why is she telling me this?_**

"Spencer I watched you walk into that hostel and all I could think about was sleeping with you..."

"So Sarah was right, I'm just another piece of ass?"

_**When she reaches out to touch my arm I step back.**_

"It was just about the chase wasn't it?"

_**I thought she was different.**_

"And me having a boyfriend made it so much more exciting?"

"Spencer it wasn't like that..."

"You just said it was, you just told me you didn't give a shit"

"I was trying to explain"

"What's there to explain Ashley?'

_**I'm not surprised when she doesn't answer me.**_

"You wanted to fuck me and I let you"

"Spencer it wasn't like that"

"Ashley we don't owe each other shit..."

_**I'm done listening to her.**_

"I'm just going to go"

_**When I walk away I don't bother looking back.**_

_**Whatever it was we were doing is over.**_

_**I need to find Matt.  
><strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I have no idea how long I've been sitting here.**_

_**But he's back.**_

_**I can hear him on the other side of the door.**_

"Hey"

_**The second he pulled the door back he noticed me.**_

"Hey"

_**I've been thinking about this a lot lately.**_

_**But I still have no idea what I'm going to say.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry I was such an ass"

"It's fine"

"It is?"

_**He definately wasn't expecting that.**_

"Matt we need to talk"

_**When I say that he walks over to where I'm sitting.**_

"Are you okay...?"

"I slept with someone else"

_**I shouldn't have just blurted that out.**_

"What?"

"Matt I'm sorry"

_**When he steps back I move so I'm standing.**_

"You slept with someone else?"

"I'm so sorry"

_**His face is blank.**_

**_I can't tell what he's thinking._**

"You slept with someone else last night?"

_**I feel sick.**_

"It was a few days ago"

**_He doesn't deserve this._**

**_He doesn't deserve to be treated the way I've been treating him._**

"When we were in Brighton?"

**_He's getting angrier the more we talk._**

"Matt it's happened more than once"

"How many times?"

"Does it matter?"

"HOW MANY TIMES?"

"Three"

_**When I say that he covers his face with his hands.**_

"So I've been walking around all morning feeling horrible about last night and this whole time you've been fucking someone else?"

_**My eyes are burning.**_

"Who was it?"

"Matt I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you"

"YOU NEVER MEANT TO HURT ME?"

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"I'm such an idiot"

_**He's not an idiot.**_

"You've been distant all week but I didn't think anything of it"

"It just happened..."

"What did you accidently fall on him?"

_**I actually did fall on her.**_

"Who is he?"

"I never meant to hurt you Matt"

"You never meant to hurt me?"

_**I've never seen him this angry before.**_

"How would you fucking someone else not hurt me?"

"I don't know what to say..."

"WHO IS HE?"

_**When he says that his eyes lock on mine.**_

"It wasn't a he"

_**His whole face just dropped.**_

"What?"

_**He looks really confused.**_

"It was Ashley"

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I..."

"She's fucking disgusting Spencer"

_**She definately isn't disgusting.**_

"You threw away a year long relationship for some dyke who will sleep with anything?"

_**It really bothers me that he called her a dyke**_.

"She's a fucking slut Spencer..."

"Matt please?"

"I'm sorry did I insult your girlfriend?"

_**She's definately not my girlfriend.**_

"Pack your shit Spencer"

_**I don't say anything as he walks over to the door.  
><strong>_

"She can have you... We're done"

_**When he leaves I can't stop the tears from rolling down my face.**_

_**How did my life get like this?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright?"

"I've never been better"

_**The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Spencer.**_

_**But I fucked up and now she hates me.**_

"Ashley I can feel the anger in your voice"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"It's not you Chelsea it's me..."

"Why what have you done since I saw you last?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUT ASHLEY"

_**When I hear his voice I don't bother turning around.**_

"We've all been hanging out together and you've been fucking my girlfriend behind my back"

"Matt..."

"Stay out of it Chelsea"

_**I'm pretty much cornered.**_

_**There's really nowhere for me to go.**_

"You can't even look me in the eye"

_**When he says that I move so I'm standing.**_

"Matt I'm not doing this with you"

_**When Chelsea stands up he shrugs her away.**_

"Matt you need to calm down"

_**He's not listening to her.**_

"What makes you think it's okay to sleep with someone else's girlfriend?"

_**This time when he steps forward he shoves me back.**_

"You fucking knew we were together but you went there anyway"

_**He's right in my face.**_

"Do you not give a shit about anyone but yourself?"

_**I'm pretty sure I'm about to get my ass kicked.**_

"You're a pathetic dyke Ashley"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Matt?"

_**This time when Chelsea says his name he looks over at her.**_

"You knew all along didn't you?"

"I only found out today..."

"I bet you're fucking thrilled"

_**He's such a loser.**_

"You two can be dykes together now…"

Don't be a dick Matt this has nothing to do with Chelsea"

_**There's only a handful of people in this particular bar.**_

_**But they're all staring.**_

"When did it start Ashley?"

"You need to talk to Spencer..."

"I'm asking you"

"Matt I'm not talking about this with you"

"You really don't give a shit do you?"

_**I give a shit about Spencer, I just don't care about Matt and the more he talks the harder it is for me to bite my tongue.**_

"Do you even care about her or is it just a game to you?"

_**When he says that I don't answer him.**_

"You're a fucking slut Ashley"

_**This time when he shoves me back, the picture frame catches the corner of my eye.**_

"MATT LEAVE"

_**My eye's stinging.**_

"Ashley are you alright?"

_**My eye's watering.**_

"Yer"

"You're bleeding"

_**I am?**_

"Chelsea I'm fine"

_**When she hands me a serviette I press it against my eye.**_

"There's a lot of blood"

"I'm okay"

"Matt leave"

**_I thought he'd already gone._**

"Here..."

**_I force a smile when she hands me a handful of serviettes._**

"Thanks"

**_When I pull the old serviette off there's more blood than I expected._**

"You should probably get that looked at"

**_I need to get out of this bar._**

**_Everyone's staring._**

"I'll be fine"

**_When I start walking she follows._**

"Ashley there's a lot of blood"

**_I'll be fine._**

"Stop"

_**I stop walking when she grabs hold of my arm.**_

"Ashley are you alright?"

**_I can see why her and Spencer are good friends._**

"Yer I'm just going to go lie down"

**_Ths whole situation's giving me a headache._**

"You need to see someone Ashley and I'm not leaving you alone until you do"

**_When I start walking again she follows._**

"Chelsea are you really going to just follow me?"

"Yep"

**_That's going to get annoying._**

"It's a pretty nasty cut Ashley…"

"Have you seen Spencer?"

"Not since she told Matt"

"You should go and make sure she's okay"

"I will when you get your eye checked"

**_When I look over at her she raises her eyebrows._**

"He wouldn't have touched her would he?"

"Ashley he loves her"

_**He was a lot more agressive than I thought he'd be.**_

"Chelsea can you please go and check on her?"

"Ashley I'm not leaving until you see someone"

_**I don't think she's going to give in until I go with her.**_

"Okay fine"


	26. Chapter 26

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are we in the engine room?"

"No this is the fourth floor"

_**The ship isn't quite as impressive down here.**_

"Chelsea you don't have to sit here"

_**I'm sure she has better things she could be doing.**_

"I know I like it down here"

_**I'm pretty sick of holding this stupid serviette on my eye.**_

"Chelsea I know we don't really know each other..."

_**She's staring at me.**_

"But this wasn't just a game to me and I know you probably won't believe me, but I don't make a habit of sleeping with unavailable girls"

"Do you regret it?"

_**When she asks me that I lean back in my seat.**_

"No"

_**I definately don't regret sleeping with her.**_

"Chelsea when I met her she was just another girl that I was attracted to"

_**I was blinded by the way she looks.**_

"But then we started hanging out and it was different"

_**When I look back at her she forces a smile.**_

"Chelsea I should have stopped myself"

_**Everything's such a mess now.**_

"I knew this would happen, but I did it anyway and now she's somewhere on this ship miserable and it's all my fault"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"She's not an idiot Ashley she knew what she was doing"

"I took advantage of her..."

"Ashley what you did was wrong but this isn't all your fault"

**_It's mostly my fault._**

"You really like her don't you?"

"It's not like that Chelsea"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Can you not look at me like that?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'm not looking at you like anything"

_**When she says that I lean back in my seat.**_

"Look it doesn't really matter anymore, I told her I didn't care and now she hates me"

"When did that happen?"

"She came to tell me she was telling Matt and I just blew her off"

"Why?"

_**So many questions.**_

"Ashley?"

"Hi..."

_**Saved by the doctor.**_

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long"

"It's fine..."

"You've obviously hurt your eye?"

_**What an observant doctor?**_

"Yer"

_**When he holds the door back I hop up out of my seat.**_

"Are you coming in as well?"

"No it's fine I'll just wait out here"

_**She really doesn't have to wait for me.**_

_**I'm fine.**_

"Chelsea you can go"

"Ashley I don't mind waiting..."

"You should find Spencer"

_**When I say that she moves so she's standing.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Yer I'm all good"

"Okay well I'll let the others know where you are..."

"Could you not?"

_**I don't want to ruin their holidays as well.**_

"Okay"

_**My head's pounding.**_

"I'm in room 813 if you need me"

"I'll be fine"

"Okay"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Don't do a runner when I leave"

"I'LL MAKE SURE SHE STAYS"

_**When the doctor yells out we both start laughing.**_

"Have fun"

_**This doctor's way too happy.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**_I really just want today to be over._**

"Hey"

_**When I pull the door right back she steps inside.**_

"Are you packing?"

"Yer"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"I told him"

"I know..."

**_When she says that I stop what I'm doing and look at her._**

"What did he say to you?"

"It was more what he was saying to Ashley"

_**_**Shit.**_**_

"He ran into Ashley?"

"No I'm pretty sure he was looking for her"

"Chelsea how bad was it?"

_**I can tell by the look on her face it wasn't good.**_

"Spence I've never seen him that angry before..."

"Is she okay?"

_**She's not answering me.**_

"Chelsea?"

"He was calling her a slut and saying all this really harsh shit to her"

"What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything..."

_**That's not like Ashley.**_

"She just stood there and took it"

"Really?"

_**This is all such a mess.**_

"Spencer I felt sorry for her"

_**When she says that I'm a little surprised.**_

"Didn't you have a go at her earlier?"

"Spencer I didn't have a go at her..."

"Look it doesn't matter she made herself pretty clear earlier..."

"Don't write her off Spence"

"Chelsea you wanted me to write her off earlier?"

_**She's done a complete one eighty.**_

"Spencer I broke the golden rule..."

_**What's the golden rule?**_

"I judged the book by its cover and that was wrong"

"Chelsea she doesn't give a shit about me..."

_**She made that pretty clear.**_

"She told me I was just another girl she wanted to fuck and I gave her what she wanted"

"Spence..."

"I fucking gave her what she wanted Chelsea and now Matt's hurting"

"Spencer I don't know her that well..."

_**She doesn't know her at all.**_

"But the Ashley I just saw definately gave a shit"

"Well the Ashley you just saw told me something completely different"

_**I reach down and grab the last of my things off the floor.**_

"Look Spence I don't agree with what you two have been doing, but she looked miserable…"

_**I doubt she was miserable.**_

"And then Matt walked over and I was expecting her to run her mouth, but she just stood there and copped everything he was saying"

_**I really don't know her that well.**_

_**But she doesn't seem the like the kind of girl who bites her tongue.**_

"Spence I feel sorry for Matt and I think it's wrong that Ashley pursued you, but Matt took it too far today, he completely lost it"

_**He must have been really bad if she's feeling sorry for Ashley.**_

"He called us both dykes..."

"Chelsea I'm sorry you got dragged into this?"

_**I really hate the word dyke.**_

"Spence I had to take her to see a doctor"

"What?"

"When he shoved her the corner of the picture frame caught her eye..."

"What?"

_**He shoved her?**_

"Is she alright?"

"There was a fair bit of blood"

_**When she says that I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"What is wrong with me?"

_**I've made such a mess of everything.**_

"I should have ended it with Matt months ago"

"Spencer you can't change anything that's already happened"

_**I need to get my stuff out of this room before he gets back.**_

"I need to go and see if there's another room available"

_**When I start grabbing my bags she walks over to where I'm standing.**_

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer you can crash with Jason and I... Here"

_**When she holds her hand out I pass her a bag.**_

"Thanks"

_**She really is the perfect friend.**_

"Is this everything?"

"Yer..."

"Let's go"


	28. Chapter 28

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When the doctor was finished fixing up my eye, I went back to my room and slept.**_

_**My head was pounding.**_

"Where have you been hiding all day?"

"In my room..."

_**When I sit down she notices my eye.**_

"What happened to your eye?"

"Matt went all crazy and shoved me into some painting"

"He what?"

_**She looks pissed.**_

"Spencer told him everything that's been going on and he wasn't very happy"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Ash it's pretty bruised"

"I know I look hideous"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Hideous is a bit extreme"

_**I really don't think it is.**_

_**I have an ugly ass bruise on my face.**_

"Ky why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for Aid"

"Where is he?"

"He was at the gym working out with Jason..."

_**Of course he was.**_

"But he should be on his way up here now"

"Have you already eaten?"

"Yer but I could go some wedges"

_**When she says that I hop up and walk over to the counter.**_

_**I'm starving.**_

_**I haven't eaten since breakfast.**_

"What did you order?"

"The burger and your wedges"

_**When I sit back down she stares at me.**_

"Do you want to talk about it Ash?"

"Not really"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little"

_**I really don't want to talk about it.**_

"Hello stranger"

"Hey Aid..."

"Shit who did you piss off?"

_**They're both staring at me.**_

"I slept with Spencer and Matt found out..."

"Did he hit you?"

_**He looks really pissed.**_

"No he shoved me and I bumped into some ugly ass painting"

"He shoved you?"

_**Aiden's really protective of us.**_

"Aiden I slept with his girlfriend"

"Ash I don't care what you did, dudes don't touch chicks"

"Aid can we please not talk about it?"

"You actually slept with Spencer?"

"Aiden?"

"I really didn't think you'd have a chance"

_**When he says that Kyla whacks him on the arm.  
><strong>_

"Stop being a douche"

"Sorry"

"Aiden it's fine... Do you know what time it is?"

_**I watch him as he looks down at his watch.**_

"It's just after eight"

_**I slept a lot longer than I thought I did.**_

"So how did he find out?"

_**I knew he'd have more questions.**_

"Spencer told him"

"Wow"

_**Did he really just say wow?**_

"Aiden I feel horrible..."

_**I really wish they'd both stop s****taring at me.**_

"I was such a cunt to her"

"Before or after she told him?"

_**Does it really matter?**_

"Before, she came over to tell me she was going to come clean..."

"And what did you say?"

_**If he had of let me finish I was about to tell him.**_

"Aid I was trying to do her a favour..."

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I thought I'd scare her off and show her I wasn't worth it"

"Why would you do that?"

_**I thought it was a good idea at the time.**_

"She was trying to figure how to tell Matt and look out for me at the same time..."

_**In my own sick and twisted way I thought I was helping.**_

"So I acted like I didn't give a shit and now she thinks I'm some heartless bitch that was just trying to get into her pants"

"Ashley?"

"Kyla can you please not look at me like that... I know"

_**I fucked up.**_

"You really like her don't you?"

"Kyla it's not like that..."

"Then why are you so miserable?"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"I acted like I didn't give a shit..."

"But you do?"

"It's complicated"

_**Hooking up's a lot easier back in LA.**_

**_You sleep with a girl and then the next day you go your seperate ways._**

**_But with Spencer I spent the whole week with her, our two groups started hanging out together and she quickly became more than just some random girl I wanted to fuck._**

"I just thought it would be easier if she thought I was an asshole, so I blew her off, but then I felt bad and apologised"

_**I'm not very good at handling complicated situations.**_

"But then when I was apologising I was too honest and she left before I could get out was I was trying to say"

"You just need to talk to her Ash..."

"And say what?"

"Say everything you just said to us"

_**I really don't want to talk about this anymore.**_

"Are you going to tell her what happened with Matt?"

_**I was really hoping he'd be out of questions.**_

"Chelsea would of already told her"

"How does Chelsea know?"

"She was there"

"With Matt?"

"No she was talking to me when Matt walked over... She's the one who made me go and see a doctor"

"Good"

_**When Kyla says that I shake my head.**_

"Anyway Ashley have you had a nice day?"

_**I don't know why I'm laughing?**_

_**Today sucks.**_

"Aiden you're a fucking idiot"


	29. Chapter 29

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I was really hoping I'd bump into Ashley, but she was nowhere to be seen. so I walked down to her room.**_

_**I had to know that she was alright.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**This is going to be awkward.**_

"Is Ashley here?"

"Yer..."

_**Kyla being here complicates everything.**_

"She's in the bathroom"

"I'll come back later..."

_**When I turn to walk away she stops me.**_

"Spencer she'll be out in a second..."

"I don't want to interupt"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Spencer you're definately not interupting"

_**I can't remember the last time I've felt this uncomfortable.**_

"Welcome"

_**When she pulls the door back I force a smile.**_

"Thanks"

"Bonjour"

_**Great Aiden's here as well.**_

"Hey Aiden"

_**I should have known they'd both be here.**_

_**I haven't seen either of them since the incident earlier.**_

"Are you watching Mean Girls?"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"It's Aiden's favourite..."

"Kyla men are allowed to enjoy chick flicks as well"

_**There's a giant elephant in the room, but noone's acknowledging it.**_

"Shove over so she can sit douche bag"

_**This is so awkward.**_

"Kyla it's okay I don't mind standing..."

"Hey"

_**When I turn around she's standing in the doorway that leads to the bathroom.**_

"Hi"

_**I notice her eye straight away.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**Her right eye's really bruised and there's little bandages covering a small cut.**_

"Yer"

_**When I look back over at Aiden and Kyla they're both staring.**_

"We're going to go grab a drink..."

_**When Kyla nudges him they both move so they're standing.**_

"Come find us when you're done"

_**I don't move as they both grab their things and leave.**_

"Spencer I want to apologise for what I said earlier..."

"Ashley I didn't come here to talk about that"

"I know"

_**When she walks over to where I'm standing I step back.**_

"Spencer please?"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Can you not look at me like that?"

_**When I say that she looks down at her feet.**_

"Ashley I get it..."

"You really don't"

_**How could I not get it?**_

"Ashley you made yourself pretty clear"

"I didn't mean what I said..."

"That's bullshit Ashley"

"It's not"

_**She's staring again.**_

"Spencer I should never have said what I said"

"Then why did you?"

"In my own sick and twisted way I thought I was doing you a favour"

_**How would anything she said help me?**_

"Ashley you told me I was just some girl you wanted to fuck?"

_**When I say that she doesn't answer me.**_

"How does that help me?"

"Spencer I care..."

_**This time when she steps closer I don't move.**_

"I wanted you to hate me"

_**Why would she want me to hate her?**_

"I thought everything would be easier if I wasn't a consideration"

"Ashley that's ridiculous"

_**This is a side of her I've never seen before.**_

"I'm really not good at this Spencer..."

"Ashley I don't want anything from you"

_**She's so frustrating.**_

"Look Spencer I sleep with girls like Sarah all the time and I don't care, I don't care what they think of me when I leave and I really don't care what they say about me"

_**Why's she telling me this?**_

"But with you I care, I care that I hurt you and I hate that I'm the reason this is all happening"

_**I'm just as much to blame as she is.**_

"Spencer there's nothing I can say that will make what I did alright"

_**I'm more at fault than she is.**_

_**I'm the one that had the boyfriend.**_

"I pursued you when I knew you had a boyfriend and I took advantage of you when I knew you were questioning your sexuality..."

"Ashley I knew what I was doing"

"I know but I kept pushing"

"Ashley I slept with you because I wanted to sleep with you, you didn't trick me or trap me"

_**I love the way she makes me feel.**_

"Spencer what happens now?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"I honestly don't know"

_**There's a really long pause before she says anything.**_

"Look Spencer I should have been honest with you earlier"

_**That would of helped.**_

"I like you a lot more than I've been letting on and I know it's not fair that I'm dropping this on you, but it's the truth and after everything that's happened, you deserve the truth"

_**I really wasn't expecting that.**_

"Spence I haven't looked or wanted to be with another girl since I slept with you..."

"Ashley we can't"

_**When I say that she looks down at her feet.**_

"I'm really sorry Ashley, but we can't"

_**I tilt her head so she's looking at me.**_

"I really like you Ash, but he hates me and I can't keep doing this with you..."

_**I reach out slowly brushing my finger over her eye.**_

"It's not fair"

_**When I say that she steps back.**_

"Okay"'

_**She looks really upset.**_

"Ash?"

"Spencer it's fine"

_**It's not she's upset.**_

"I should probably go and find the others"

_**I watch her as she grabs her sweatshirt off her bag.**_

"Ashley?"

_**When she pulls the door back she looks back at me.**_

"Spencer it's honestly fine"

_**When I get to where she's standing she bites down on her bottom lip.**_

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It's just a cut Spencer"

_**I wasn't asking about the cut.**_

"Okay I guess I'll see you around then"

"Yep"

_**When I walk past her I don't look back.**_

_**Now I've made them both hate me.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I really need a drink._**

"How did it go?"

"Hey can I grab a vodka cranberry..."

**_That's not going to cut it._**

"Actually can you make that a double?"

"That good huh?"

**_When she says that I look over at her._**

"Kyla I was honest and it got me nowhere"

"What happened?"

"I apologised for being an ass and then I told her how I felt"

"You told her?"

**_She has a really surprised look on her face._**

"Kyla wasn't that what you were telling me to do?"

"Yer, I just didn't expect you to do it"

**_I didn't think I'd do it either._**

**_It just came out._**

"Well I did and she shut me down"

"What did she say?"

"Kyla I really don't want to talk about it"

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

**_When the waiter passes me my drink I hand her my cruise card._**

"Where's Aiden?"

"He's being Aiden over there"

**_When she nods behind her I notice him straight away._**

"Not bad"

**_She's cute._**

"I need to pee"

"That's great Ky"

**_When I say that she starts laughing._**

"Ashley don't disappear when I'm gone"

**_Where am I going to go?_**

**_I don't have anywhere better to be._**

"I'll try not to Ky"

**_When she walks away my thoughts immediately drift back to Spencer._**

**_I shouldn't have dropped that on her, it wasn't fair._**

"L-Look who it is"

**_I can't see him but it's pretty obvious he's wasted._**

"Matt just leave it..."

"Why would I do that J-Jason?"

**_When he knocks my drink out of my hand I quickly move before it spills all over me._**

"Oops... Sorry"

**_I'm really not in the mood for round two._**

"Aaaawwww what happened to your face?"

**_When he reaches out to touch my eye I step back._**

"Ashley why so angry?"

**_It's getting really hard to bite my tongue when I'm around him._**

"Are you one of those dykey dykes that are scared of men?"

"Matt?"

"Stay out of it J-Jason"

**_He's slurring all of his words._**

"Matt I'm not going to do this with you"

"SHE SPEAKS"

**_I can smell the alcohol on him._**

"Ashley if you were a guy I'd knock that smug look right off your face"

**_What smug look?_**

"What do girls see in you?"

**_He can barely stand up straight._**

"You're a loser Ashley"

**_He keeps stumbling._**

"You have absolutely nothing going for you"

**_I should have stayed in my room._**

"You'd be nothing without daddy..."

"Watch it Matt"

"Aaaawwww did I hit a nerve Asshhh-ley?"

**_He really needs to stop talking._**

"Does someone have daddy issues?"

"Matt?"

**_Great it's only going to get worse now Spencer's here._**

"Fuck off Spencer"

**_He's standing incredibly close._**

"Why so quiet Ashley?"

**_He's right in my face._**

_"_It's like you're a fucking mute"

"Matt?"

**_He's ignoring her._**

"Where did cocky and confident Ashley go?"

**_When he says that I attempt to walk away but he doesn't let me._**

"Matt please?"

"Aawwww I'm sorry Spencer am I upsetting your gggiiirrrllll-friend?"

**_He's glaring at her._**

"You know I didn't think you had it in you Spencer"

**_Why did she date this guy?_**

"You're usually so fucking frigid"

**_She's definitely not frigid._**

"I had to wait months before you'd let me fuck you"

_**What an ass?**_

"BUT YOU FUCKING SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR THAT BITCH STRAIGHT AWAY"

**_She looks really upset._**

"You fell right into her trap"

_**I don't have a trap.**_

"And now you're just another desperate pathetic girl she had her way with"

"You don't know shit about me Matt"

**_When I say that he turns so he's facing me._**

"There was no trap and she definitely wasn't desperate or pathetic"

**_I really need another drink._**

"I pursued her, I was desperate and I was the one who wanted more"

**_If looks could kill I'd be dead._**

"So if you want to blame someone, blame me and if you want to hate someone, hate me"

**_He looks really angry._**

"Because I went after her, I wanted her..."

**_I stop talking when his hand strikes my face._**

"Matt?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ASHLEY?"

**_My cheek's burning._**

"Are you alright?"

**_She's moved so she's standing next to me._**

"Matt we're leaving now"

**_When Jason drags him away I turn and leave._**

"Ashley?"

_**She's following me.**_

"Spencer just leave it"

_**When she doesn't stop following me I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Are you alright?"

"I've never been better"

"I'm sorry he hit you"

"Spencer it's not your fault"

_**I can't read her.**_

_**I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"I'm just going to go"

"Ashley don't fucking walk away again... We need to talk"

"Why?"

"You're upset"

"I'll get over it"

"Don't be a bitch Ashley"

_**This is a side of her I've never seen before.**_

"Spencer what do you want from me?"

_**When I say that she steps closer.**_

"I want you to stop playing games"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Ashley I don't need this extra drama, I don't need you acting like you don't give a shit..."

"If I'm so irritating why don't you just walk away?"

"Ashley if I could walk away from you I would have done it a long time ago"

_**When she says that I don't know what to say.**_

"I've fucked everything up Ashley and now you're making me think I've dealt with this all wrong"

_**That wasn't my intention.**_

"I keep coming to you and you keep blowing me off..."

"Spencer I told you how I felt and you shut me down"

"I didn't fucking shut you down..."

_**I should have worded that better.**_

"Ashley you walked off before I could say anything"

"I don't want to make this anymore complicated than it already is"

"How can it get any more complicated than this?"

_**She looks really annoyed.**_

"Ashley we're on this fucking ship with nowhere to go, Matt hates me, you're avoiding me and I really don't know how to handle any of this"

_**I'm such an idiot.  
><strong>_

"Spencer I'm sorry"

"Are you really?"

"Yes"

_**She's biting her bottom lip.**_

"Ashley you made me think I was just your latest play thing"

"You're not"

"I know that now but you never did anything to make me think otherwise"

"I'm not good at this"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"No shit Ashley..."

"I'm sorry"

_**She's looking a lot less annoyed than she was before.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Ash I'm sorry he said all those things to you"

"I deserved it"

"He shouldn't have hit you"

"It's okay"

_**I don't want her to worry about me.**_

**_She has a enough going on._**

"Ashley I'm sorry"

_**What is she sorry for?**_

"But I can't do anything with you when he's like this"

**_I was waiting for that._**

"I really like you Ashley and if circumstances were different I wouldn't hesitate"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"But Ashley they aren't different and it wouldn't be fair if I just jumped into something with you, when everything with Matt is so messed up"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.  
><strong>_

"I'm sorry"

"Spencer it's okay"

_**When I pull her in for a hug she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"I should go"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yer"

"Spencer I'm sorry I was such a bitch"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley I didn't expect you to be any other way"

_**When she walks away I can't help but laugh.**_

_**This girl's going to be the death of me.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You're staring Spence"

**_I can't help it._**

"I know"

**_Today's the first day we've been able to actually get off the ship and I intend on making the most of it._**

"You really like her don't you?"

**_When she says that I look over at her._**

"Yer..."

**_This whole situation really sucks._**

"But she's going to lose interest and nothing will come of it"

"Spencer that's ridiculous"

"Look at her Chelsea"

**_We both turn so we're facing her._**

"She's gorgeous..."

"She is ridiculously hot"

**_When she says that I smile._**

"Chels why would she waste her time waiting for me when there's all these other girls she could be with?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

**Yes.**

"Chelsea I told her I need time"

"You do"

"Yer but what happens if she uses that time to figure out I'm not worth it?"

"Spencer..."

"Chelsea I'm not being ridiculous"

"You are"

**_I really don't think I am._**

"Okay ladies we're all signed up and ready to go"

"Awesome"

**_Chelsea_****_'s been so excited all day._**

"Spencer stop being Debbie"

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

"What's done is done"

**_That's true._**

"Spence this is a once in a lifetime trip and I refuse to let Debbie Downer get back on that ship"

**_She's a good friend._**

"Chels how about we leave her at this bar?"

"I don't know if I can be responsible for her developing a drinking problem"

**_That's hilarious._**

"Chels I'm sure she'll be fine"

**_She's smiling._**

"Guys I'm sorry I've made everything so complicated"

"Spencer we've been friends for a really long time now and I don't agree with how you've handled this, but I'm not going to judge you either"

**_When he says that I smile._**

"So stop freaking out"

**_I can't help it._**

"We've all done things in our lives that we're not proud of and this is just one of those things you have to deal with"

"It's a pretty big one Jase..."

"You're an over achiever Spence, you always have been"

**_I met Jason and Chelsea my first day of Middle School._**

**_We shared the same classes and we were all on the school swim team._**

"Okay let's do this..."

**_I need to snap out of this funk I'm in._**

**_Chelsea's right, this is a once in a lifetime trip._**

"Let's jump off that mountain"

**_Chelsea_****_ has the biggest grin on her face._**

"That's the spirit Spence"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Hey"

**_When I hear Aiden's voice I turn around._**

"Hey Aiden"

"Are you jumping?"

"Yer of course"

"Wow Spencer I'm impressed"

_**He's smiling.**_

"Are you on your lonesome?"

**_He must be._**

**_I can't see Kyla or Ashley anywhere.  
><em>**

"Yer Ash and Ky aren't really the adventurous type"

**_That doesn't surprise me._**

"Hey dude what's up?"

**_I stand back and watch as Jason pulls him in for a man hug._**

"Are you all jumping?"

"Yer if one jumps we all jump"

_**When Jason wraps his arm around my shoulders I smile.**_

"Are you alright Chelsea?"

_**She's like a kid in a candy store.**_

_**She loves all this stuff.**_

"Aiden she's just a little excited"

"Ohhhh"

**_He does seem like a really cool guy._**

"I can't believe you girls are actually going to jump"

"They're not your normal girls Aiden"

"Be very careful Jason"

**_When Chelsea says that we all start laughing._**

"Chels I meant that in the nicest possible way"

**_I don't know what Ashley's said or hasn't said to Aiden, so it's a little awkward._**

"You're up Chels"

**_When she hands me her camera I start taking photos as she gets strapped in._**

"MY HEART'S RACING"

**_I feel the exact same way._**

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO SICK"

**_This moutain's huge and this view is unlike anything I've ever seen before._**

"SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM BITCHES"

**_We all start laughing as she runs and jumps off the edge._**

"Damn she's not scared at all is she?"

"You're up Aid"

**_When I tap him on the shoulder I can tell he's nervous._**

"Deep breathes Aiden"

**_He's shitting himself._**

"Spencer if anyone asks I was fearless"

**_That's hilarious.  
><em>**

"I gues I'll see you bitches at the bottom"

**_When he walks away I take a picture of Jason and I._**

"Jase do you want to go next or shall I?"

"You go Spence"

**_I was hoping he'd say that._**

"Here"

**_I quickly hand him the camera._**

"I'll see you at the bottom"

**_When I get to where my instructor's standing he quickly starts strapping me in._**

"Have you ever been paragliding before?"

"No"

"You're going to love it"

**_I stand there as he checks all my straps one last time._**

"Are you ready?"

"Yer"

"Let's do this"

**_When we start running my heart feels like it's going to beat out of chest._**

**_This is going to be so much fun._**


	32. Chapter 32

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**When I hear her voice I turn around.**_

"Hey"

"I didn't think you had it in you Spence"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley there's a lot you don't know about me"

"I'm starting to realise that"

_**We're both staring.**_

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN"

_**When Chelsea walks over to where we're standing I deliberately look away from her.**_

"I have the worst wedgie Spence"

_**I know exactly how she's feeling.**_

_**I spent the last couple of minutes readjusting my clothes.**_

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

"Why didn't you jump?"

"Chelsea I get my kicks from other things"

"Ashley I know exactly what you get your kicks from or should I say who"

_**She really shouldn't laugh at her own jokes.**_

"Really Chelsea?"

_**They're both laughing.**_

"Too soon Spence?"

"Stop talking"

"I'm going to go annoy Jason"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"Has she been drinking?"

"No she just gets really hyper when she's excited about something"

_**She's smiling.**_

"She's an entertaining character"

_**I know I'm staring, but I can't help myself, she's gorgeous.**_

"So Spence when you left last night I was a little confused..."

_**I don't want to keep having these awkward conversations with her.**_

"Are we going to try the whole friends thing or are we avoiding each other?"

"What do you want?"

_**She clearly wasn't expecting me to ask her that.**_

"Spence I think I've made it pretty clear what I want"

"I'm sorry Ash"

_**She's been nothing but nice to me this whole time.**_

"I've been such a bitch these last couple of days"

"Spencer it's fine"

"No it's not you've been really sweet and I've been so selfish"

_**I'm surprised she's still talking to me.**_

"So I'm sorry Ashley and I'm okay with whatever you want"

"I like having you around Spence"

_**I like having her around as well.**_

"And if you're not ready for anything more, I'm okay being friends"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"How's your eye?"

"It's completely ruined, I'm going to need a new one"

_**I should have expected an answer like that.**_

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but it's fine"

"Sorry"

"Spencer stop saying sorry"

"Sorry"

_**That was deliberate.**_

"You're going to be an annoying friend aren't you?"

"Sorry"

_**I love her smile.**_

"How's this friendship going to work?"

_**When she says that I know exactly why she's asking.**_

"Ashley if you want to hook up with someone else it's none of my business"

"You wouldn't care if I hooked up with someone else?"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Ashley we're not together and we've never actually been together"

_**I really don't want her to hook up with anyone else.**_

**_But I have no right asking her not to._**

"So you don't owe me anything and if you want to hook up with someone else..."

"You'll be okay with it?"

_**No.**_

"Yes"

_**I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"Okay well I should probably go find the others"

"Okay"

_**This sucks.**_

"I guess I'll see you around"

"Yer"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You're burning"

_**When she says that I look down at my shoulders.**_

"Cover up Spence no one likes a shriveled up tomato"


	33. Chapter 33

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"She's not bad"

_**When Chelsea walks over to where I'm sitting I look away and start laughing.**_

"Hey Chelsea"

"How's your burger?"

"This one?"

_**When I hold up my cheeseburger she starts laughing.**_

"It wouldn't be very appropriate if I was asking about the other one"

**_I watch her as she sits down in front of me._**

"Do you mind if I sit?"

**_She's already sitting._**

"Chelsea you're already sitting"

"I know I just assumed you wouldn't mind"

_**I like her, she's unusual.  
><strong>_

"How did you like Corfu?"

"It was cool"

"Just cool?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Chelsea you're like a kid that's had too much red cordial"

"You're like... never mind"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"So you and Spencer are going to be friends?"

_**I was waiting for that.**_

"Yep and she even gave me permission to hook up with other people"

_**I said that deliberately so I could see her reaction.**_

"Are you going to?"

"It's not something I usually plan..."

"I thought you liked her?"

_**I really, really like her.**_

"I do"

"But you'd still go off and hook up with someone else?"

"Chels you've got your don't fuck with Spencer face on"

_**I have absolutely no interest in hooking up with someone else.**_

"Ashley she's going through a lot right now"

"I know"

"What she's saying isn't what she wants"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know her better than anyone"

_**When I raise my eyebrows she starts laughing.**_

"Well Chelsea why don't you tell me what she should be telling me?"

"I actually didn't come over here for this"

"What did you come over here for?"

"I'm bored and you're entertaining"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"I'm glad you find me getting abused entertaining"

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Chelsea tell me something I don't know about her?"

_**When I say that she leans back in her seat.**_

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to understand her, but trying to understand Spencer is like trying to understand a french movie"

_**She just snorted.**_

"She's a swimmer"

_**I really wasn't expecting that.**_

"A swimmer?"

"You look surprised?"

"I am"

_**I never would have guessed that.**_

"She's the fastest swimmer in the state"

_**I'm going to need a second to process this.**_

"Wow"

"Ashley did you two ever stop and talk about your lives or were you just like rabbits?"

"We were rabbits"

_**When I say that she starts laughing again.**_

"Well she's a freakishly good swimmer"

"I thought swimmers were flat chested?"

_**She's still laughing but that was a serious question.**_

"Every swimmer's different"

"Chelsea you're making me want her more..."

_**I love sporty chicks.**_

"Athletic chicks are hot"

"You really care about her don't you?"

_**Does she really need to ask me that?**_

"Chelsea I wouldn't stick around and put up with all of this shit if I didn't"

_**When I say that she stops laughing.**_

"Look I know it's wrong that I pursued her and I know I've gone about this all the wrong way, but I had no idea I would like her as much as I do when I first pursued her"

"Do you regret it?"

"Sleeping with her?"

"Yer"

"No I regret that I'm responsible for everything that's happening right now, but I don't regret sleeping with her"

_**I want to be with her.**_

"I'm not just fucking with her Chelsea, I want to be with her"

"Only her?"

"You're starting to annoy me now"

"I can tell"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Only her?"

"Yes Chelsea only her"

_**She has the stupidest smile on her face.**_

"I have no intention of sleeping with anyone else"

"I really didn't think you'd admit that"

"Chelsea I'm not an idiot"

_**I want her to know that.**_

"I know you're going to run off and tell Spencer everything I've just said and I want her to know that"

"Nicely played"

"Make sure you tell her that I think swimmers are hot"

"I'm a swimmer"

_**When she says that I start laughing again.**_

"Okay tell her I think some swimmers are hot"

"Low blow Ashley"

_**She's actually really attractive, but she's no Spencer.**_

"Chelsea tell her I'm going to stick around until she gives me a reason not to"

_**I quickly move so I'm standing.**_

"It's been nice chatting to you Chelsea but I told Aiden I'd meet him ten minutes ago"

_**He's going to be pissed.**_

"Stay unusual"

_**When I walk away I can hear her laughing behind me.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You look like you've seen a ghost?"

**_I can't believe this is happening._**

"Spencer is everything okay?"

"No, Glen just sent me a message on Facebook"

**_I turn the screen so she can read what he wrote._**

_"Hey Spencer, I just got a really unusual message from Matt and I'm not really sure what's going on? But he said you're gay now and he was going on about you and some rockstars daughter. I'm a little confused, can you write me back and let me know everything's okay?...Glen"_

"What a fucking dick"

**_When she says that I look over at her._**

"It doesn't matter what you've done Spencer you don't out someone to their family"

"So I'm not overreacting?"

"Spencer I'd be fucking furious"

**_I am, but I'm not sure I have any right to feel like this._**

"You can't just out someone when they're not ready"

**_I can't handle this._**

"Spencer I really felt sorry for the guy and I'm trying to sympathize with him, but he's making it really hard"

**_I don't know what to do anymore._**

"He has every right to be angry and he has every right to be upset, but attacking Ashley and telling Glen you're gay is fucked up and you don't have to just take it because you feel guilty"

"I hurt him first Chels and now he's just hurting me back..."

"You don't out someone Spencer, I don't care what you've fucking done"

_**I really didn't expect this.**_

_**I didn't think he'd tell Glen.**_

"I wanted to be the one who told them Chels, I wanted a chance to explain, I..."

**_I drop my head so it's resting on the table._**

"I can't handle this anymore"

**_I don't want to keep feeling like this._**

"Chelsea I know what I did was wrong, but when I met her everything I'd been confused about became so much clearer and when I slept with her it was like she clarifying everything for me"

**_I'm mumbling._**

"It was just going to be sex and then we were going to go our separate ways, but she made me feel incredible and when I walked away I wanted more"

**_When I look up she's staring at me._**

"Look Chelsea I know I'm probably sounding ridiculous, but I've felt more for Ashley in this one week, than I've felt for Matt this past year"

**_I don't regret anything I did with Ashley, I just wish I could go back in time and end it with Matt first._**

"Chelsea I'm gay and that's not something I want to hide from, but it's not something I want to come out like this either..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"But there's not much I can do about that now is there?"

**_I _****_don't even want to think about what he's said to Glen._**

"Spence that's the first time you've actually said you were gay"

"Really?"

**_I swear I've said it before._**

"You've made it pretty obvious that you are, but that's the first time you've actually said it out loud to me"

**_She's smiling.  
><em>**

"Look Spence I've been where you are, I've been confused and I've been scared, but you're right it's not something you should be hiding from"

"What do I say to that?"

**_When I point at the screen she doesn't say anything._**

"You don't say anything to that"

**_I can't not say anything._**

"When you're ready you call them"

"I can't not respond Chelsea"

"Just write back and tell him you'll call when you get a chance"

**_I can't believe he told Glen I was gay._**

"Quickly write something back and then we'll go do something fun"

"I'm not really in the mood Chels"

"What did I tell you about letting Debbie back on this ship?"

**_When she says that I smile._**

"Okay what did you have in mind?"

"I want to go to the nightly show..."

**_That actually does sound like fun._**

"IT'S DIVA'S NIGHT"

"When does it start?"

"We have ten minutes"

**_I need all the distractions I can get right now._**

"Okay I better make this quick"


	35. Chapter 35

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Can we talk?"

**_He's clearly flirting with these girls._**

"Spencer I'm a little busy"

**_When he starts touching their shoulders and rubbing their backs, I know he's trying to get a reaction out of me._**

"I just need one minute of your time Matt and then I'll leave you to it"

**_I need to know who else he's told._**

"What could we possibly have to say to each other?"

**_When I raise my eyebrows he excuses himself and follows me into the lobby._**

"What do you think Spencer they're pretty hot?"

**_He's such an ass._**

"Matt who have you told?"

"What are you on about?"

"Can you not fuck around?"

_**He's laughing.**_

"Why didn't I ask you that?"

_**I've never seen this side of him before.**_

"You told Glen I was gay?"

"I did"

"Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

**_I can tell by the look on his face that's he's proud of himself._**

"You wanted to hurt me back right?"

**_When I say that he doesn't answer me._**

"I hurt you first so you thought you'd even things out?"

"I don't owe you shit Spencer and I can say and do whatever the fuck I want to do"

"YOU OUTED ME TO MY FUCKING BROTHER"

**_I can't believe he's still fucking smirking at me._**

"I told your brother, who also happens to be my best friend, that you were fucking some dyke now and you are..."

"Ashley and I aren't together…"

"So what you're just fuck buddies?"

"No we're not anything"

"I really don't care Spencer"

**_He wouldn't be acting like this if he didn't care._**

"So you've completely stopped caring about me?"

"You stopped caring about me..."

"I care Matt"

"Is that why you spent the week fucking Ashley behind my back?"

"Matt I'm sorry I should have ended things with you first, but I was confused..."

"It's pretty simple Spencer you either like dick or you like pussy"

"It's not that fucking simple"

_**If it was none of this would be happening.**_

"Matt I've thought for a while now that I might be gay, but I was with you, so that was the end of it"

"So our whole relationship's just been some big fucking cover up?"

"Matt it's not that black and white..."

"Why would you agree to be with me if it wasn't what you wanted?"

"It was what I wanted, I wasn't using you..."

_**I don't know how to explain this to him.**_

"Matt when you asked me out I said yes because I wanted to..."

**_He deserves the truth._**

"But knowing what I know now it wasn't what I was looking for"

"Are you done now?"

**_I can feel the tears building up in my eyes._**

"I want to be done Matt, I want to stop caring about all of this, but I can't and the way you're acting is…"

_**I don't want to cry in front of him.**_

_**Not when he's acting like this.**_

_**Not when I know he's trying to hurt me.**_

"Look Matt if I was ready for Glen to know, I would have told him…"

_**I hate this.**_

"I would have called them and told him everything, I would have told him how horrible I've been, I would have told him how much I've hurt you…"

**_When I feel my tears start to roll down my face, I quickly wipe them away._**

"I would have said it all Matt, but you've taken that away from me..."

_**He looks bored.**_

"You've told him something that's taken me years for me to even admit to myself..."

"Spencer stop rambling, I wrote to your brother, my parents and your mum"

_**When he says that I feel like the air's been sucked right out of me.**_

"I told them all, I worded it slightly better for your mum, but she knows to"

_**When he says that I turn and walk away.**_

_**I'm done worrying about how he feels.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spencer?"

_**When I heard someone knock on my door, I really didn't expect it to be Spencer.**_

_**Not at this hour, not in this state.  
><strong>_

"H-Hi"

_**I'm a little caught of guard when she presses her hand against my chest and pushes me back into the room.**_

"Is everything okay?"

_**I'm half asleep, but it's pretty obvious something's not right.**_

"I've c-changed my mm-ind"

_**I've never seen her this wasted before.**_

"Ash-ley I can't stop thinking 'bout y-you"

_**_**I can smell the alcohol on her.**_**_

"I just don't care any-mmmore"

"Spence?"

"W-Why does it matter what everyone else thinks?"

_**She keeps stumbling.**_

"Spence?"

_**She doesn't look so great.**_

"I'm going to be s-sick"

_**I quickly follow her into the bathroom and move so I'm kneeling next to her.**_

"It's okay"

_**It's clearly not okay.**_

_**Something's not right.**_

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Spencer"

_**I slowly rub my hand up and down her back as she leans over the bowl.**_

"Do you still feel sick?"

"I feel disgusting"

_**When she says that I quickly hop up and grab the mouth wash off the sink.**_

"Here"

_**I shouldn't laugh but she's drinking the mouth wash like it's water.**_

"Spence?"

_**I quickly reach out and grab it off her.**_

"Was that mouth wash?"

_**I thought she knew**** what it was.**_

"Sorry"

_**I reach out and flush the toilet as she moves so she's sitting on the floor.**_

"I'll grab you some water..."

"Ashley I'm sorry I came here"

"It's okay"

_**I reach out and pass her the water bottle I left on the sink.**_

"Here"

_**I slowly move so I'm sitting next to her on the floor.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**There's a really long pause before she says anything.**_

"He wrote to my family and told them all I was gay"

_**He's such a fucking asshole.**_

"And I have no idea what he's said or how he's said it"

_**When I wrap my arm around her, she moves her head so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"I just don't know what to do anymore?"

"It's okay"

_**She's crying.**_

"Ash I never wanted to hurt him"

"I know"

_**I hate seeing her like this.**_

"Spence?"

_**I tilt her head so her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"You made a mistake..."

_**I reach across and wipe a stray tear off her cheek.**_

"And I made a mistake"

_**I'm just as responsible as she is.**_

"But people make mistakes Spencer and I know this is a lot to deal with right now, but it will get better... I promise"_**  
><strong>_

_**Her face is only inches from mine.**_

"Why do you put up with me?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Spence I'm not putting up with you..."

_**I'm so crazy about this girl.**_

"I really like having you around"

_**When she leans closer I feel like my heart's going to beat out of my chest.**_

"Ash I can't stop thinking that this is all worth it because I've found you"

_**The second her lips touch mine I know I need to pull back, but I wait.**_

_**I've missed her lips, I've missed being with her, I've missed it all.**_

"Spencer we should stop"

_**When I say that she pulls right back.**_

"I should go"

_**I stop her before she can move.**_

"I want this Spencer, but I want it when you're ready, not when you're like this"

_**I slowly hop up and help her to her feet.**_

"It's late..."

_**I reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"Do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"I should probably go back to my room..."

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer I want you here"

_**I'm not going to let her leave when she's like this.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Spencer I'm positive"


	37. Chapter 37

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I can't remember much from last night, I remember talking to Matt and I remember the piano bar, but that's about it._**

"Morning..."

_**When she walks out of the bathroom I move so I'm sitting on the edge of her bed.**_

"How are you feeling?"

_**How did I end up here?**_

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck"

_**My head's pounding.**_

"Here"

_**When I look up she's holding a bottle of water.**_

"Thanks"

_**This is a little awkward.**_

"Ashley did we?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"No..."

_**I was hoping she'd day that.**_

"I wanted to but it wouldn't have been right"

_**I really want to be with her again.**_

_**But I don't want it to be like this.**_

"So nothing happened?"

"Spence you'd remember if it did"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Thanks"

"Are you thanking me for not sleeping with you?"

_**I didn't mean it like that.**_

"Yer"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spence you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside"

_**When she says that I feel kind of bad.**_

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know"

_**I feel gross.**_

"Ash how much did I embarrass myself?"

_**It's always a bit of a worry when you can't remember what happened the night before.**_

"You didn't embarrass yourself"

_**I don't believe her.**_

"How did I..."

_**I move over so she can sit.**_

"How did I end up in your bed?"

_**It's frustrating that I can't remember.**_

"You were knocking on my door and when I got up to let you in you didn't look so great..."

"Ash I'm sorry I came here"

"Spencer don't be ridiculous"

_**When I look over at her my eyes lock on hers.**_

"Do you feel any better?"

"No I feel like shit"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Are you feeling any better about everything that happened with Matt?"

"I told you what happened?"

_**Why do I keep burdening her with all my problems?**_

"Spence you were pretty upset"

_**This is so embarrassing.**_

"Aarggghh I want to be a turtle so I can crawl back into my shell"

_**She's laughing but this situation sucks.**_

"So I came to your room in the middle of the night wasted and then I said a whole bunch of embarrassing things... Oh and then I just started throwing up?"

"It sounds a lot worse than it was when you say it like that"

_**Why would I think it's a good idea to come to her room when I'm like that?**_

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

_**When she says that I move so I'm standing.**_

"Ashley I actually really like you and it's incredibly embarrassing that I came here like that"

_**When her hand touches my arm I look down.**_

"Spence I'm glad you came here"

_**She's just being nice.**_

"Can you please just erase last night from your memory?"

"No"

_**I look away as she moves so she's standing.**_

"Are you going to be okay?"

_**There's a really long silence before I say anything.**_

"Ashley I really don't know what to do anymore..."

"It will get better"

"How I'm on the other side of the world and my whole knows that I was with you and that I'm..."

"Gay?"

_**It's still a little weird to say that out loud.**_

"Am I overreacting?"

"Spencer you're not overreacting"

_**I force a smile when she brushes her fingers through my hair.**_

"He had no right to tell your family..."

"What would you do if you were me?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spencer what I would do and what you should do are two completely different things"

"What would you do?"

"I'd probably ignore it and wait 'til it goes away"

_**She would?  
><strong>_

"But you should call your family so they can hear your side of the story"

_**She suddenly looks nervous.**_

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Yer I'm fine"

_**That wasn't very believable.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to call your family?"

_**She's dodging my questions.**_

"I am"

_**I want to know what she's thinking.**_

"Good"

_**When she walks away I'm a little confused.**_

"These are yours"

_**She's holding my phone and my wallet.**_

"Thanks"

_**Why is it suddenly awkward?**_

"Okay well I should probably get going"

"Okay"

_**When I get to the door I look back at her one last time.**_

"Thanks for letting me stay Ash"

"Anytime"


	38. Chapter 38

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You look terrified?"

"I am"

_**When I look over at her she's giving me her best sypathetic smile.**_

"Spencer they're your family"

"I know but I don't know what he's told them"

"What did your mum say in her email?"

"I didn't read it"

_**I couldn't.**_

"Spencer just call them"

_**When I pick up the phone my hearts starts racing.**_

_**I've never dreaded speaking to my family as much as I do right now.**_

_"Hello"_

_**I was really hoping my dad would answer.**_

_"Hello"_

_**I'm going to have to suck it up and say something eventually.**_

_"Hello"_

_"Hey mum it's me"_

_**My hands are sweating.**_

_"Spencer?"_

_"Yer..."_

_"Is everything okay Matt sent me this really strange email and we're all a little confused?"_

_"We broke up"_

_**I'm kind of hoping the line will cut out and I won't have to finish this conversation with her.  
><strong>_

_"It was a pretty rude email Spencer it didn't sound like Matt at all..."_

_"It was definitely him"_

_**Nothing he's saying or doing lately is like him.**_

_"Why is he saying that you're gay?"_

_"I aah... Is dad there as well?"_

_**I really don't want to have this conversation twice.**_

_"AAARRTTHUURRRR SPENCER'S ON THE PHONE"_

_**I hate when people yell into the phone.**_

_"Hey honey"_

_"Hey dad"_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Not really Matt and I broke up"_

_"We heard..."_

_**I still can't believe that he told them.**_

_"What happened?"_

_"I aahhh... I cheated"_

_"Spencer?"_

_"Mum I know..."_

_**I can tell by her tone that she's disappointed.**_

_"I really don't need you to tell me how horrible I am"_

_"Sweetie your mum and I love you and we definitely don't think you're horrible, we're just trying to understand"_

_**How do I explain this to them?**_

_"Dad I've just been so confused..."_

_"Honey please don't cry"_

_**I'm not usually a crier, but lately I've been doing a lot of things that I don't usually do.**_

_"This is all such a mess..."_

_"Talk to us sweetie"_

_**This sucks why does it have to be like this?**_

_"Dad you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt him and I know that I had a choice, but I couldn't stop myself... I just wanted it to happen a lot more than I didn't want to happen"_

_**I don't know how else to explain it.**_

_"It was like I was given an opportunity to explore something that I'd been really confused about and I just had to take it while I could"_

_**They're both just letting me ramble on and it's terrifying.**_

_**I can't see their faces and I can't tell what they're thinking.**_

_"I just needed to know what these feelings were and when I was with her it felt so right"_

_**It still feels right.**_

_"Everything I was unsure about became so blatantly obvious when I was with her..."_

_**They're a little too quiet for my liking.**  
><em>

_"Do you guys hate me?"_

_"No..."_

_**They both just answered me at the exact same time.**_

_"We love you..."_

_"Honey your dad's right we love you no matter what"_

_"He hates me mum"_

_"Honey he's just upset, he'll calm down"_

_**I really don't think he will.**_

_"He won't all he wants to do is hurt me back"_

_**When I look over to where Chelsea was sitting she's vanished.**_

_"The other day he had a go at Ashley and she had to go and see the doctor on board..."_

_"On board?"_

_**I haven't told them we're on a cruise yet.  
><strong>_

_"Yer we're on cruise in the Greek Islands"_

_"And Ashley's with you?"_

_"No... Yes... It's complicated"_

_**I might as well just start from the start.**_

_"When we got to Brighton we met another group from LA and we all started hanging out"_

**_I really wish everything was different._**

**_But it isn't.  
><em>**

_"They were telling us about this cruise they were going on and we all decided we wanted to tag along"_

_**I still can't believe how badly everything's turned out.  
><strong>_

_"Things with Matt had been a little strange and I'd started hanging out with Ashley"_

_**I'm not going to go into details about everything that's happened with Ashley.**_

_"Everything just got really complicated, really quickly and when I told Chels what was going on, she convinced me to come clean and I did"_

_**I've never seen Matt this angry before.**_

_"He was so angry when I told him that he just lost it and went straight for Ashley..."_

_**I never thought he'd act the way he did with her.**_

_"I don't know what was said, but he shoved her and she hurt her eye"_

_"That doesn't sound like Matt he's..."_

_"Mum he's upset and he's angry and he has every right to hate me, but some of the things he's said and done are really out of character..."_

_"Did he hit you?"_

_"No..."_

_**I don't like the silence.**_

_"But he slapped Ashley"  
><em>

_"Spencer that's unacceptable"_

_**Dad's a social worker so he really hates violence.**_

_"Spencer people can't just go around hitting other people..."_

_"Dad I know, I tried talking to him but it was pointless, he didn't want to hear what I had to say... Then he told you guys I was gay"_

_"Are you?"_

_**I don't know why I'm taking so long to answer her.**_

_"Yes..."_

_**I need to say it out loud.  
><strong>_

_"I'm gay"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_**Does she really need to ask me that?**_

_"Mum I'm positive"_

_**There's a long pause before either of them say anything.**_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay"_

_**What does that even mean?**_

_"What does okay mean?"_

_"Spencer we don't care who you are or who you want to be with..."_

_**They don't?**_

_"We just want you to be happy"_

_**I really wasn't expecting mum to say that.**_

_**That's more something dad would say.  
><strong>_

_"I've been so scared to call you guys"_

_"Honey we're harmless"_

_"Dad you harmless, but mum can be a little scary sometimes"_

_"Spencer one of us had to be the bad guy or you and your brother would have walked all over us"_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

_"That's the happy Spencer I remember"_

_**When he says that I smile.**_

_"I'm so sorry I didn't come to you guys first"_

_"Spencer we're always going to be here for you no matter what..."_

_"What your father means is we'll be incredibly supportive of most things..."_

_**Here comes the punch line.**_

_"But if you murder someone or mug an old lady we're going to disown you"_

_"Mum I'll try my best to not do either of those things..."_

_"We'd really appreciate that"_


	39. Chapter 39

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**_When I hear her voice I turn around._**

"Hi"

"Ash I was starting to think that you'd jumped overboard"

**_I have the stupidest smile on my face._**

"I can't swim..."

"You can't or you don't like to?"

"A bit of both"

**_It's pretty loud in here so she's standing really close._**

"I haven't seen you since I left your room yesterday..."

**_I was deliberately giving her space._**

"Have I done something wrong?"

_**I lean forward so my lips are next to her ear.**_

"I'm trying to do the right thing Spence and I know I'm probably a week or so late..."

"So you are avoiding me?"

"No but I haven't been looking for you either"

**_When I say that I pull back so I can see her reaction._**

"Spencer you look incredible"

**_I'm not surprised when she looks away, she always gets really embarassed when I compliment her._**

"You're cute when you're embarrassed"

"Ashley I'm not embarrassed"

**_She's a horrible liar._**

"You smell incredible"

**_I start laughing when she playfully shoves me back._**

"Ashley don't be annoying"

**_I have the biggest grin on my face._**

"Spence I like this version of you"

"I called my parents..."

**_When she says that I raise my eyebrows._**

**_Where did that come from?_**

"You called your parents today?"

"No I actually called them yesterday"

"Wow..."

**_I don't know what else to say._**

"That's awesome Spence"

"I know and I owe you a drink"

"What for?"

"The other night"

"Spencer don't be ridiculous"

"What are you drinking?"

**_When she holds up my half empty drink I smile._**

"I'll just have whatever you're having"

"Okay"

**_When she walks away I immediately regret that answer._**

**_I really hope she doesn't order me a girly drink._**

"Here"

**_When she hands me a beer I have the stupidest smile on my face._**

"You bought me a beer?"

"Do you not like beer?"

"No I love beer"

**_The more I get to know this girl the more I like her._**

"Thanks"

**_When I turn back around so I'm facing the band, she moves so she's standing next to me._**

"So Ash I was actually really hoping that I'd bump into you tonight"

**_I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head._**

"You were?"

**_When I look over at her she's smiling._**

"I was"

**_Her arm's touching mine._**

"Ash it's kind of weird that this is our last night on this cruise"

"I know it's gone really fast considering"

_**This has been one of the craziest weeks that I've ever experienced.**_

"Where are you guys off to next?"

_**I know she's asking because she wants to know what's going to happens next with us.  
><strong>_

_**But I honestly don't know what's going to happen.**_

"We were thinking we'd head to Germany for the Rock am Ring festival... Dad's playing"

"That sounds awesome"

_**She clearly doesn't think it's awesome.**_

"What were you guys thinking of doing?"

**_When she doesn't answer me I turn so I'm facing her._**

"Spence why are we still beating around the bush?"

"I don't know I was actually just thinking the exact same thing"

**_She's smiling._**

"Look Ash when I woke up this morning I felt like a completely different person"

**_Okay.  
><em>**

"Just speaking to my parents made everything so much clearer and easier for me"

_**She's acting completely different to the way she has been.**_

_**She doesn't seem as upset anymore.**_

"They're obviously disappointed that I've treated Matt the way I have, but they don't care that I'm gay and that's the thing that I was worried about the most"

_**Her relationship with her family is completely different to one I have with mine.**_

"And it sucks that they're disappointed in me, but I've made my bed and now I've just got to lie in it"

**_Where's she heading with this?  
><em>**

"Look Ash I just don't see what the point is anymore?"

**_**_I'm worried._**_**

"I can't take back anything that's happened and I'm probably the biggest a hole going around at the moment for admitting this... But I'd do it all again in a second"

**_I would to._**

"Because Ash we wouldn't be on this ship together and we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't let you fuck me that night on the beach"

_**I want to be with her so badly.**_

"Ashley I'm done worrying about what everyone else is going to think, I need to find out what this is, I need to find out why you drive me so fucking crazy"

_**When she says that I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Let's go"

**_I've never moved as quickly as I just did._**

**_We were in the bathroom in seconds._**

"Easy tiger"

_**Why is she turning her head?**_

"We have fifteen minutes until I'm meant to meet the others at the deck party"

"Spence I'm sure they won't mind..."

"Ash I have to go I promised I'd hang out"

_**That's annoying.**_

"Okay"

_**I just need to touch her again.**_

"We still have fifteen minutes though"

_**When she says that I quickly press my lips against hers.**_

_**I've really missed this.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You're looking a little rough Spence..."

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

_"_Could you not find a brush?"

_**Why didn't I stay with Ashley?**_

"Fuck you"

"Spence are you sure you can squeeze me in?

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Nicely played"

_**That was actually pretty funny.  
><strong>_

"So I have to tell you something really quickly and then we'll get back to enjoying this deck party"

"Okay..."

"Matt's organised to meet his brother in Barcelona when we dock"

_**I thought he'd do that.**_

"I think it's for the best Spence"

"Yer"

_**It's definately for the best.**_

_**We need time apart.**_

"So I'm guessing you were just with Ashley?"

_**When she says that I deliberately look everywhere that she isn't.**_

"Come on Spence I want details"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"We just talked..."

"No you didn't"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I wasn't finished Chels"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So I was starting to get a little worried because I hadn't seen her since I embarassed myself a couple of nights ago"

_**I felt like I was running out of time.**_

"And I really didn't want to just get off this ship and go our seperate ways like none of this ever happened"

_**It would really suck if all this drama was for nothing.**_

"So I went looking for her and when I found her I just told her everything that I was feeling"

_**I'm not sure how much I really want to share.**_

"I just felt like I was running out of time and I'd been keeping her at a distance for Matt's sake, but it wasn't getting me anywhere"

"So you two are together now?"

"We're seeing what happens"

"I'm happy for you Spence"

"You are?"

"I obviously don't agree with how this has all happened, but I like Ashley and I guess I'm just glad all this drama has been for something"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"She's pretty hot Spencer"

"You should see her naked..."

"Organise it"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Come on let's go I owe you a drink"

_**I owe her a lot more than a drink.**_

"That works for me"

_**When we get to the bar Ash and Aiden are ordering drinks.**_

"She's looking good Spence"

_**I just got busted staring.**_

"Chelsea remind me why I left that to come and meet you at this party?"

_**I'm glad she thinks it's funny.**_

"You came because I'm awesome"

"And that isn't?"

"I'm not sure Spence I haven't experienced that"

_**When the waiter walks over to where I'm standing I order two shots and two beers.**_

"Shots?"

"Chels I've had half a beer in thirty six hours"

"They're walking over"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"You're coming back to my room later right?"

_**Her lips are right next to my ear.**_

"Ash I think I'm going to keep my options open just in case"

_**When I turn so I'm facing her she's grinning.**_

"Hey Chels"

"Hello Fabio"

_**She's so strange.**_

"Do I even want to know?"

"Ash I wouldn't even try to understand her"

_**She has the sexiest smile.**_

"Here you go"

_**When the waiter comes back with our drinks I hand her my cruise card.**_

"Thanks can I grab two more?"

_**I point at the shots.**_

"Yer of course"

"Spence are you tying to get me wasted?"

"I really don't think I need to"

_**The other two are staring at us.**_

"That's true"

_**This is killing me.**_

_**All I want to do is be with her again.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**When she comes back with the last two shots I pass them around.**_

"What are we toasting to?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"New friends?"

_**When Aiden says that I smile.**_

"New friends"

_**The second I down my shot I look over at Ashley.**_

"Spencer come to Germany with us?"

_**I really wasn't expecting her to ask me that.**_

"What?"

"I want you guys to come to Germany with us"

_**When she says that I look over at Chelsea.**_

"I..."

"We're in"

_**We are?**_

"Chels are you sure?"

"Yer I don't care where we go as long as we eventually get back to Ibiza"

"What about Jase?"

"Jase is up for anything"

"Aiden?"

_**This has to work for everyone.**_

"I'm keen as long as we find a swimming pool and race"

_**Where did that come from?**_

"Race?"

"I want to challenge you to a 100 metre freestyle race"

_**That's random.**_

"Why?"

"Because Chelsea insists you're the fastest swimmer in the state and I want to beat you"

"Aiden you won't beat her"

"You're such a jock"

_**When Ash say that we all start laughing.**_

"Do we have a deal?"

"If you want to race Aiden we'll race"

_**He's a pretty athletic guy but I'm sure I can take him.**_

"So that's settled"

"What about Ky?"

"Ky will be really relieved she's not stuck with Aiden and I anymore"

"Okay"

"Okay you'll come?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Yer we'll come"

_**I guess we're going to Germany.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**This is the first time that I've been with her and it hasn't been rushed.**_

_**The first time we haven't had to be careful.**_

_**The first time it's just been about us.**_

"A-Are you oookay?"

_**Her whole body's shaking.**_

_**She's so close.**_

"Y-Yer"

_**I lean down and press my lips over hers as her clit keeps brushing against mine.**_

_**I'm close, really, really close.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I feel incredible.**_

_**My whole body feels like it's on fire.**_

"S-So cccllooseee"

_**Her breathing's really heavy.**_

_**It's only a matter of seconds now.**_

"AAASSSHHHH"

_**When her whole body starts shaking, I quickly lose the little bit of control I was clinging to.**_

"I..."

_**We're both breathing really heavily.**_

_**I'm going to need a second.**_

"Ash that was..."

_**Incredible?**_

_**Amazing?**_

_**Fantastic?**_

"Wow"

_**That works.**_

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay"

_**When she presses her lips against mine I don't hesistate to kiss her back.**_

_**I love her lips.**_

_**I love the way she touches me.**_

_**I love everything she does to me.  
><strong>_

"You've worn me out Spence..."

_**I'm exhausted.**_

"Ash you need to work on your stamina"

"Do I just?"

_**When she says that I quickly switch our positions so she's on top.**_

"You're so hot naked"

_**I can't stop looking at her.**_

"Ash?"

"And you're cute when you're embarrassed"

"I'm not embarrassed"

_**She is.**_

_**She doesn't take compliments very well.**_

"I love your body"

_**She's so toned.**_

_**So perfect.**_

"Spencer tell me something I don't know about you?"

"Something you don't know?"

"Yer"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's lying on her stomach.**_

"I moved to LA when I was eight"

"Where did you move from?"

_**I want to know more about her.**_

"Wilmington, North Carolina..."

"There's a Wilmington in North Carolina?"

_**She's laughing but I've never heard of Wilmington.**_

"It's where they filmed One Tree Hill and Dawson's Creek"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Are you a Dawson Creek fan?"

"No but I'm a One Tree Hill fan..."

"Brooke or Peyton?"

"Hayley"

_**She answered that very quickly.**_

"But they're all pretty hot"

_**I quickly fix the rugs so she doesn't freeze to death.**_

"So why did your family move to LA?"

"My mum's a doctor and she was offered a position at Ronald Reagan"

"That's cool..."

"It's not really"

_**Her family sounds incredibly normal.**_

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a social worker"

_**They're super normal.**_

"Your family sounds really cool..."

"Ash your dad's a rockstar?"

"That's not nearly as cool as it sounds"

_**It really isn't.**_

"So how long have you been a swimmer?"

_**I watch her as she brushes her fingers over my shoulder.**_

"I've been swimming competitively since middle school"

_**When she starts rubbing her hand over my my breast I smile.**_

"Ash how's this going to work?"

"Us?"

"Yer"

_**When she says that I tilt her head so her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"How do you want it to work?"

_**The ball's in her court.**_

_**I know what I want to happen.**_

"I..."

_**I can see it in her eyes, she wants to be with me, she's just not ready.**_

"I just..."

_**I reach out and slowly brush my thumb over her bottom lip.**_

"Just be honest Spence"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"I really like you Ashley..."

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"I wouldn't have gone through all of this if I didn't"

"Spence?"

_**She's fiddling with the sheets.**_

"Don't be nervous"

_**I don't want her to be nervous around me.**_

"I'm a big girl Spencer, so you don't need to censor yourself and you don't have to worry about my feelings..."

"Ashley I'm always going to consider your feelings"

_**When she looks up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Spencer it's been nine days, we've known each other for a grand total of two hundred and sixteen hours..."

"Did you figure that out just then?"

"I'm good with numbers..."

"That's some quick Maths Ash"

_**We're both laughing that's a good sign.**_

"Anyway I want to know what your point is..."

"Spence two weeks ago I didn't know that you existed and you didn't know how awesome I was"

_**I had to add that bit.**_

"But it's only been nine days Spencer, so it's okay if you have hesitations about me, I get it..."

"I don't have hesitations"

"You sound like you do"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'm just doing a horrible job at explaining myself"

"Spence just give it to me how it is..."

"Give it to you how it is?"

"That sounded sexual"

_**I have the stupidest smirk on my face.**_

"Look Ash I really like you and I want to find out what this is"

_**I want that to.**_

"I want to be around you Ash, I want to get to know you, I want to fuck you"

_**I'm really liking honest Spencer.**_

"But I'm not ready to jump into another full on relationship"

_**Okay.**_

"It's not fair on you"

"Why?"

"I've got a whole lot of baggage right now..."

"Spence I'm a big part of the reason you have that baggage"

"You're a small part"

_**I am?**_

"Look I want to be around you, I want to get to know you, I want to see what this and I really want to get back to just having fun again"

_**That sounds alright.**_

"So you just want to be friends that have sex all the time?"

"I want... What do you call it when you're transitioning from freinds to more than friends?"

"Fuck buddies?"

"No"

"Friends with benifits?"

"Maybe"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So nothing serious, we'll just see what happens?"

"Is that okay?"

"Spence I'm all good as long as we get to do this"

_**I quickly lean across and press my lips over hers.**_

"And this"

_**When I start playing with her nipples she smiles.**_

"And..."

_**When I try to move my hand, she quickly grabs my arm and moves so she's straddling my waist.**_

"I get it"

_**She's so hot.**_

"Ash are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yep are you going to be on top?"

"No"

_**When she says that I quickly switch our positions.**_

"You're good at that"

"Spencer I'm good at many things"


	42. Chapter 42

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**This morning was pretty rushed.  
><strong>_

_**I didn't leave Ashley's room until nine and then we had to be off the ship at ten.**_

"I thought you'd be sleeping like the others?"

_**I'm exhausted, but it's pointless sleeping, it's only a short flight.**_

"It's only an hour and half flight..."

_**She's been asleep this whole time.**_

"I'll just sleep later"

"Look at Jase..."

_**When she says that I look over at him.**_

"He's out like a light"

_**I think he was asleep before he even sat down.**_

"I'll be right back"

_**I need the bathroom.**_

"Okay I'll be asleep"

_**When I get to the middle of the plane both bathroom stalls are vacant.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spencer I'm bored"

_**When I step into one of the stalls she holds the door open so I can't close it.**_

"Entertain me"

"Ash we can't do this here"

"Why not?"

"There's..."_**  
><strong>_

_**There's no one around right now but there will be.  
><strong>_

"We'll be quick"

_**When she walks into the stall, I step back until my back's pressed against the sink.**_

"People are going to hear us"

"Spence I can barely hear you over these engines"

_**That's true.  
><strong>_

"Do you want me to leave?"

_**She knows I don't want that.  
><strong>_

"No"

_**When she starts undoing my jeans, I grab hold of the bench.**_

"You're definately my favourite friend"

_**I don't say anything as she pulls my pants down past my ankles.**_

"And I just had to follow you"

_**When she drops to her knees, she quickly starts running her tongue up and down my clit.  
><strong>_

"A-Ash?"

_**She knows exactly how to drive me crazy.**_

"I-I..."

_**I'm well aware of where we are and what we're doing.  
><strong>_

_**But there's no way I'm going to stop her.  
><strong>_

_**Not when she making me feel like this.  
><strong>_

"Oohhh"

_**It's always a little weird when she goes down on me, but then her tongue starts touching all the right places and the weirdness quickly disappears.**_

"M-More"

_**When I touch the back of her head, she quickly slides her hand up my leg until her fingers are pressing against my hole.  
><strong>_

"Ashley..."_**  
><strong>_

_**I can't handle all the teasing.  
><strong>_

"Please?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I say that she quickly sticks two fingers inside of me.  
><strong>_

"Oooohhhh"

_**I'm so sensitive.**_

"I-I..."

_**Every time I wriggle she uses her other hand to hold me still.**_

"Oh my god"

_**Her fingers feel incredible.****  
><strong>_

"I-I..."

_**I'm so close.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I'm trying to be quiet, but it's not working.**_

"Sh..."

_**When she starts flicking my clit back and forth with her tongue, my whole body starts shaking.**_

"Aasshhhhh"

_**I lean back and try to catch my breath as she fixes my pants.**_

"I'm not so bored anymore"

_**When she presses her lips against mine I kss her back.**_

"Spence we should go"

_**She doesn't really want to go.**_

_**She's nibbling on the side of my neck.  
><strong>_

"We're going to be landing any minute now"

_**I need to catch my breathe before I walk back out there.****  
><strong>_

"Please don't leave a mark"

_**I really don't want to hide a hickey on my neck.**_

"Spencer I don't leave marks..."

"Come on we should go"

_**When I say that she pulls back and starts washing her hands.**_

"They really need to make these stalls bigger"

"Ash I don't think they're designed to fit two people in them..."

"Everything should be made to fit two people"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's grinning.**_

"Let's go"

_**When she pushes the door open there's two people staring at us.  
><strong>_

"She's not very good at flying, she gets a little... you know"

_**I'm going to kill her.**_

"Ash you really didn't need to say anything"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's laughing.  
><strong>_

"I know"


	43. Chapter 43

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I can see every muscle in her back as her body glides through the water._  
><strong>

"She's quick"

**_I'm not really paying attention to how fast she's swimming.  
><em>**

"Aid she's hot..."

"When's your dad getting to town?"**_  
><em>**

"Tomorrow"

_**I can't take my eyes off her.**_

"This is a pretty cool hotel he's set us up in"

"I'm having fun..."

"I bet you are"

_**When I look over at him he's smiling.**_

"So what's the deal with you two?"  
><em><br>_"We're just seeing what happens"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means she's not ready for anything serious"

"So you're not together?"

"Aid we're seeing what happens"

"And you're okay with that?"

"She's still sleeping with me, so I'm more than okay with it"

_**She needs to be okay with everything and if that means we need to stay friends for a while, we'll stay friends.**_

"How was last night?"

"I'm not talking about that with you..."

"Since when do you not talk about that with me?"

"Since I actually like this one"

"You're changing"

"You're not Aid, you're still annoying"

_**He has the stupidest smile on his face.**_

"Come on let's go"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**_  
><em>

**_Kyla was worried we weren't going to be able to get accomodation this close to the festival.  
><em>**

**_So she called my dad and he got his people to organise a room at the Sheraton._**

"I'm sleeping"

_**I couldn't help myself.**_

_**She was lying on the couch, with her headphone's in and I was bored.**_

"What are you listening to?"

"Staind"

_**When she moves so she's more comfortable I smile.**_

"They're a cool group"

"I like them"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spence am I squashing you?"_**  
><strong>_

"Yes"

"Do you mind?"

"No"

"Are you capable of answering my questions with more than one word?"

"No"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"So Aid and I were watching you swim earlier..."

"Ashley are you stalking me?"

"Spence I'll admit to perving, but I don't do stalking"

"So you just ended up in the pool area that's nowhere near anything else?"

"Aiden was trying to find the gym..."

"And you were just tagging along?"

"And I was just tagging along"

_**I have the stupidest smirk on my face.**_

"I could watch you swim all day"_**  
><strong>_

_**She still has her headphones in, so when I lean closer, I can hear the music playing.  
><strong>_

_"This is my life, it's not what it was before"  
><em>

**_I love this song.  
><em>**

"Ashley are you trying to serenade me?"

"I'm enjoying the song"

_**I'm enjoying this position as well.**_

"Anyway I'm going to go somewhere else so you can get back to your music"

_**When I try to get up she grabs my ass so I can't move.  
><strong>_

"Ash I can do both'

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"I'm great at multi tasking"

_**I love the way her body feels underneath mine.**_

"That's another thing I like about you"

_**When I say that she presses her lips against mine.**_

_**I'm addicted to her.  
><strong>_

_**I love kissing her.**_

_**I love the way her tongue brushes against mine.**_

"WE'RE..."

_**When I hear his voice I pull back.  
><strong>_

"BACK"

_**They're both staring.**_

"Don't stop because of us"

"Suck a dick Aiden"'

_**I quickly move so I'm sitting on the other couch.**_

"Aaaawww you always say the nicest things to me"

_**When I look back over at Spencer, she's packing up her ipod.**_

"We have food"_**  
><strong>_

_**Good I'm starving.  
><strong>  
><em>"KYLA... CHELSEA... FOOD'S HERE"_**  
><strong>_


	44. Chapter 44

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"How's everything going with Spencer?"

"We're just seeing what happens..."

"Ashley what does that even mean?"

"It basically means we're not together but we're still fucking"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I can't believe you've actually found a chick that's willing to sleep with you, that isn't a complete fuck up"

_**I don't know how to take that.**_

"Just don't mess it up Ash"

"Ohh you're such a lovely sister"

_**I have no intention of messing up.**_

"You have so much faith in me"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash don't get all sensitive on me, we both know you lose interest in girls really quickly"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's right, but Spencer's not just any girl.  
><strong>_

"I'm not going to lose interest in her"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can"

"What happens when the thrill and excitement goes?"

"Kyla I'm just going to end this conversation now before you piss me off"

_**That's only made her laugh more.  
><strong>_

"This is his room"

_**When she says that I reach out and start knocking.**_

"Ky you need to find someone that will sleep with you"

"I had sex a couple of days ago"

_**She did?**_

"Kyla touching yourself doesn't count"

_**When I say that she shoves me.  
><strong>_

"I had sex with Franki"

_**I'm impressed.**_

"I'm so proud of you Ky"

"You're an idiot"

_**When the door opens Sky's standing there.**_

"Sky Barnard"

"Kyla Davies"

_**I stand back as Kyla pulls her in for a hug.**_

"Hey Ash"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Hey"

_**I've known Sky for a few years now, we used to gig together back in LA and she's been my dads assistant for nearly six months now**_.

"Come in"  
><em><strong><br>**_"Is dad in?"

"Yer he's on the phone"

_**When I step inside I notice him straight away.**_

"How's the trip going?"

"Really good we just got back from cruising the Greek Islands"

"The Greek Islands?... Wow"

_**I want go back to the Greek Islands without all the drama.**_

"I'm so jealous"

"HOW'S MY TWO FAVOURITE GIRLS?"

_**When he says that I walk over to where he's sitting.**_

"Hey dad"

"Hey honey"

_**I definately don't have a normal** **relationship with my dad.**_

_**He's not around much and when he is around he's not exactly reliable.**_

"How's the trip going?"

_**I stand back and watch as Kyla pulls him in for a hug.**_

"Really good"

"Ashley are you going to give your dad a hug?"

_**When he says that I pull him in for a hug.**_

"Sorry"

"It's all good"

_**He's smiling.**_

"So how's the trip going?"

_**Kyla can answer this one.**_

_**My trip's been a little different.**_

"Really good"

_**These next few days are going to be awesome.  
><strong>_

_**Rock Am Ring's meant to be amazing.**_

"Where have you guys been so far?"

"We spent the first week in England"

"London?"

"Yer for a couple of days and then we headed to Brighton"

"The party town"_**  
><strong>_

"Pretty much"

_**Kyla looks like a little kid in a candy store.**_

"Then we flew to Venice and got on a cruise that went through the Greek Islands"

"How was that?"

"Awesome"

_**She's so excited.**_

"And now we're here"

"I'm so glad you girls are having fun... I've missed you guys"

_**He has the biggest smile on his face.**_

"How's the tour going dad?"

_**We've only been gone for a couple of weeks.**_

_**But when we left he was already in Europe.**_

_**So it's been a while since we've seen him.**_

"It's really good but I don't want to talk about me..."

"RAIFE?"

"Yer"

"You have sound check in half an hour... There's a car downstairs"

_**This is the dad I know and love.**_

"Ohhhh"

_**It's always like this.**_

_**He's so busy all the time, that when he is around, he's not really around.**_

"I'm sorry I can't get out of that"

_**He can never get out of anything.**_

"I'm going to get Sky to organise a table downstairs so we can catch up over some dinner"

"Okay cool..."_**  
><strong>_

"Where's Aiden?"

"He's sleeping"

"Big night?""

"Big couple of weeks"

_**When I say that he starts laughing.**_

"SKY CAN YOU ORGANISE A TABLE DOWNSTAIRS FOR FIVE?"

"Can you make it for eight?"

"Ky are you going to be moving between four seats?"

_**That's hilarious.  
><strong>_

"We have three friends travelling with us"

_**Did she have to look at me when she said that?**_

"SKY CAN YOU MAKE IT FOR EIGHT?"


	45. Chapter 45

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"How was sound check?"

"Boring"

_**He hates rehearsing.**_

"What did you and Kyla get up to all day?"

"We went shopping"

_**When I say that he starts laughing.**_

"Ash did my credit care take a beating?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"You're credit card's hanging in there... Just"

"Here you go"

_**When Ky and Sky get back with our drinks I force a smile.**_

"About time"

"Ashley you're lucky we even got your annoying ass a drink"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Thank you Ky"

"You're getting up to get the next round"

_**I can live with that.**_

"Damn"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I look over at Sky she's grinning at something.  
><strong>_

"She's definately not German"  
><em><br>**I need to see this girl.**_

"Ash check out twelve o'clock"_  
><em>

_**When I turn around I notice her straight away.  
><strong>_

"She's so fine"_**  
><strong>_

_**It's Spencer.  
><strong>_

"I need to accidently bump into her"

_**The four of them are all standing at the bar.  
><strong>_

"Is that Aiden with her?"

_**When she says that Ky and I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Sky they're the friends we were telling you about"

"I thought they weren't coming?"

"They weren't..."

_**We haven't seen them all day, so we couldn't invite them.**_

"They didn't even know we were here"

"She's so hot"

_**She really is.**_

"Are you going to invite them over?"

"I don't think they're here for dinner"

_**They're at the bar.**_

"Ashley you have to introduce me"

_**My friendship with Sky's different.**_

_**We've hooked up a few times and as cool as I think she is.**_

_**I don't want to watch her flirt with Spencer.**_

"Invite them over"_**  
><strong>_

_**When dad says that I look over at him.**_

"Okay"

_**When dad went off to sound check, I went shopping with Ky.**_

_**I haven't seen the others all day.**_

"Hey"

_**I can smell her perfume.**_

_**She smells amazing.**_

"Hey"

_**She's smiling.  
><strong>  
><em>"How did everything go with your dad?"_**  
><strong>_

_**They've been drinking.  
><strong>_

"Good we're actually here with him now"

_**I've never been this attracted to anyone else before.**_

_**Everytime I'm near her, I want her.**_

"That's awesome"

"You guys should join us"

"You're sweet Ash but I don't want to intrude"

"You won't be, they actually invited you over"

"They?"

"My dad and Sky"

"Who's Sky?"

"She's a friend of mine that also happens to be my dad personal assistant"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Are you guys friends like Chelsea and I are or is it more like you an me?"

_**Now I'm grinning.**_

"We're somewhere in between"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"We've been friends for years and we've hooked up a couple of times, but it meant nothing"

"Ashley I was only joking, you don't have to explain yourself to me"

"I know"

"Is this new?"

_**When she readjusts my jacket I smile.**_

"Yer, Ky and I went shopping"

"I like it"

_**This girl's going to be the death of me.**_

"I should probably go back over there, are you going to come?"

"Ummmm..."

"Spence I'll introduce you as my friend, not the girl I do inappropriate things with"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"Okay"

"Aid?"

"Ashley..."

_**He's only just realised that ****I'm standing here.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

"Dad wants you guys to join us for dinner"

"All of us?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When Jason says that I look over at him.  
><strong>_

"Yer"

"Sweet I'm starving..."_**  
><strong>_

"Okay let's go"

_**When Spencer tries to walk past me I grab hold of her arm.**_

"Sky and I are just friends"

_**My lips are right next to her ear.**_

"It's none of my business Ash"_**  
><strong>_


	46. Chapter 46

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So this is my dad Raife..."

_**He's a famous rockstar and I've been sleeping with his daughter.**_

_**So meeting him is weird in many ways.**_

"And this is Sky, she's a friend from back home and she works for dad"

_**She looks really familar.**_

"And this is Spencer, Jason and Chelsea"

"Hi it's nice to meet you all"

_**When she introduces us Raife stands up to shake our hands.**_

"You to"

"Where are you guys all from?"

"LA"

"That's really cool that you guys are all from the same city"

"Yer it's a very small world"

"It really is"

_**When he sits back down I move so I'm sitting next to Ashley.**_

"Hey"

_**She's smiling at me.**_

"Hi"

"It was Spencer right?"

"Yer"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

_**The way she's smiling at me makes me think Ashley's told her about us.**_

"You look really familar?"

_**The others are all talking to Raife.**_

_**So that leaves me with Ashley's old fuck buddy.**_

"I was just thinking the exact same thing"

_**I'm pretty sure I've met her before.**_

"You went to Marymount High right?"

_**When Chelsea says that I look over at her.**_

"Yer"

"You used to swim?"

"Ohhhhh now I remember who you are..."

_**She's still smiling at me.**_

"You went to Westwood?"

"Yer"

"You're the blonde swimmer that used to kick my ass all the time?"

"I..."

_**What am I meant to say to that?**_

"She's annoying, she kicks everyones ass, myself included"

"Chelsea?"

"And she gets really embarassed when people compliment her"

_**I'm laughing like everyone else, but I really hate it when people talk me up, it's embarassing.**_

"I'm going to bring her down a few notches"

_**Aiden's been talking himself up for a couple of days now.**_

"We're going to race Sky and when I beat her I'm going to stay back and give her a swimming lesson"

_**Now everyone's really laughing.**_

"Aiden I really hope she kicks your ass"_**  
><strong>_

"Raife where's your loyalty to the male gender?"

"I like ladies Aiden, your muscles don't do it for me"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Kick his ass for me Spencer"

"I'll see what I can do Raife"

_**I don't know much about Ashley's dad.**_

_**I know he's really famous and I know he's been really successful.  
><strong>_

_**But I've never really payed much attention to him.**_

"So are you all coming to the festival tomorrow?"

"Yer can you organise six passes?"

"Ashley for you I'd do anything"

_**He's a funny guy.**_

"Can you increase the limit on my credit card?"

_**She's quick.**_

"Honey have you forgotten how much money your mother spends?"

_**My family's well off.  
><strong>_

_**My mum's a doctor and my dad's a social worker.**_

_**But the money we have would just be loose change to them.**_

"I've actually got a bunch of VIP passes in my room..."

_**This is going to take a bit of getting used to.  
><strong>_

"They give you full access to the whole festival"

"When do you play?"

"We're closing tomorrow night"

_**It should be a good weekend.**_

"We'll all be there"

"I can't wait, it's been a while since you girls have seen me play..."

"It's been a while since we've seen you at all"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Ashley you know how much I hate it when you guys aren't around, it sucks... I wish you guys were on the road with me all the time"

_**I'm really close with my dad, b**__**ut it's pretty obvious that her relationship with her dad is nothing like the one I have with mine.**_

"Dad we're not kids anymore, we can't just follow you around"

_**Where did that come from?**_

"I know but you girls mean everything to me and I'm just really excited you and your friends are here... In Germany of all places"

_**He does look pretty happy to see them.**_

"Well we're excited to be here"

"Thanks Ky"

_**Everytime I think I've got Ashley figured out.**_

_**I discover something else about her.**_

"Let's make a toast"

_**When Kyla says that I smile.  
><strong>_

"To new friendships, old friends..."

_**When she looks over at Sky she smiles.**_

"Good times and family"_**  
><strong>_

_**That's sweet.  
><strong>_

"Cheers"

_**When I tap my glass against Ashley's, her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Cheers"

_**She's such a fascinating character.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You've got to love lifes little luxuries?"

_**When dinner finished we came back to our suite and started drinking.**_

_**Now Aiden, Jason, Spencer, Sky and I are all sitting in the hot tub.**_

"How's life on the road with a rockstar going for you?"

"Aiden it has it moments, but there's definately times when I wish I was back in LA gigging with Ash"

_**The novelty of being on the road wears off very quickly.**_

"It's been a long time since we've played together"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"I know Ash it sucks and I really miss the surf back home as well"

_**Growing up I spent most of my holidays on the road with dad.**_

_**I've been all over the world and I've seen everything I've wanted to see.**_

_**But when I'm away I always miss my life back in LA.**_

"Spencer do you surf?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's been flirting with Spencer all night.**_

"No I've tried but I suck"

"I find that hard to believe"_**  
><strong>_

"It's true I can't even get close to standing up..."

"It's all about technique Spencer and when you figure out the technique it's really easy"

_**The only technique I care about, is the technique I use to make Spencer cum.**_

"I'll teach you one day"

**_When Aiden looks over at me I shrug my shoulders.  
><em>**

"Does anyone have any idea what time it is?"

**_It's after midnight.  
><em>**

"It's quarter past one"

_**I've been staring at Spencer the whole time we've been in the tub.**_

_**She's looking really good.  
><strong>_

"I should probably go I've got to be up at seven..."

_**I wish they'd all leave.  
><strong>_

"Your dad has all these interviews in the morning"

_**I watch her as she hops out of the tub.**_

"See you tomorrow Sky"

"See ya"

_**Now I just need to get rid of the boys.**_

"It was really nice meeting you guys"

"You to"

_**When she leaves I slide over so I'm sitting next to Spencer.**_

"She seems nice"

"She wants to fuck you Spencer"

_**When I say that the boys start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you think everyone wants to fuck everyone"

"They do"

_**She's smiling.**_

"She thinks you're hot"

_**The boys really need to leave.**_

"Wow is it that time already?"

_**When Jason says that I start laughing.**_

"I have a date with my pillow"

"And I have a date with my hand"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Aiden that's gross"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when they hop out of the tub.**_

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Jason I don't really know you that well..."

_**He's smiling.**_

"But I'm really hoping you're a freaky guy"

_**When I say that he starts laughing.**_

"Night"_**  
><strong>_

"Jase can you shut the door when you leave?"

"Yer"

_**When they finally leave I look over at Spencer.**_

"That was very smooth Ash"

_**You've got to do what you've got to do.**_

"Spence I've been wanting to be alone with you all night"

_**When I straddle her hips, she quickly buries her face into my chest and starts pressing her lips over my breasts.**_

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having similar thoughts"

_**Everytime we're together she gets more and more confident.**_

"Ash you've unleashed something inside of me and now I can't..."

_**When she pulls the string on my bikini my top drops into the water.**_

"Get enough of you"

_**I'm so excited that my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest.**_

"Ash you've got really nice nipples"

_**I slowly pull the straps down on her top as her lips wrap around my nipple.****  
><strong>  
><em>"Spencer have you ever had sex in a hot tub?"

_**When I say that she pulls back.**_

"No but before I'd met you I'd never had sex on the beach either"

**She's smiling.**

"Spencer you're so lucky that you have a friend like me"

_**I'm the lucky one.  
><strong>_

"Because I'm about to rock your world"

_**When I say that she spreads her arms out and leans back.**_

"I'm all yours"

_**I wish.**_

"Fuck me Ashley"

_**That is so fucking hot.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've been thinking about this all day and I've finally come to the conclusion that I need to talk to Chelsea.**_

"Hey Chels"_**  
><strong>_

_**We've been at the festival for a while now.**_

"Spencer how awesome is this festival?"

_**When she says that I smile.  
><strong>_

"Did you lose Jason?"

_**I left him with Aiden.**_

"No he's having some manly time with Aiden"

_**They're trying to pick up two Irish girls.**_

"Chels can I ask you something?"

"Yer of course you can ask me anything"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"It's kind of weird..."

"Spencer I bet it isn't"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"So Ashley and I were having sex last night and she was..."

_**I'm hoping she just catches on and I don't actually have to say it.  
><strong>_

"She was..."

_**She's not following.**_

"Spencer just say it"

"She was going down on me"

"Ohhhhhhh"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Chelsea?"

"Sorry it's just funny how you blurted it out"

_**I had to blurt it out or I would of chickened out and not said it all.**_

"You weren't catching what I was throwing..."

"Spence you could of been talking about anything"

_**That's true.  
><strong>_

"Okay so Ashley was licking your vagina?"

"Chels?"

_**She can't help herself.**_

"You crack me up Spence"

_**We should have had this conversation when we**** were both sober.**_

"Alright I've got my serious face on now"

_**Good.**_

"Okay well we've been having sex a lot lately and when she touches me it feels so right"

_**It's perfect.**__**  
><strong>_

"But then I start touching her and I overthink everything"

_**I love her confidence and I love that she's up for anything.**_

_**But I'm still really new to this whole gay thing and she isn't.**_

"Chels I just worry I'm not doing it right and then I feel like I'm holding back on her..."

"So basically you want to go down on her but you're worried you'll suck?"

_**It's scary how well she knows me.**_

"No, I... Yes"

_**I'm kind of glad we're laughing about this.  
><strong>_

_**Because I was really worried it was going to be weird.**_

"Spencer what you're feeling is normal"

"It is?"

"Yer all girls get a bit funny the first time they do it..."

"Ashley's really good at it"_**  
><strong>_

"I bet she is"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"If I was you I'd just go for it"

"You would?"

_**She would?**_

"Spence I can see how sleeping with Ashley would be a bit intimidating, but she keeps coming back for more, so you must be doing something right"

_**Maybe she's right.**_

_**Maybe I should just go for it.**_

"Okay so I'll just go for it?"

"If I was you I would"

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face.**_

"But if you think she has a smelly burger don't do it"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Chelsea's there's nothing wrong with her burger"

"I know I'm only joking she seems very hygenic"

_**She is.**_

"Spence the longer you wait the harder it's going to be"

_**That's what I'm worried about.  
><strong>_

"And it's really not that big of a deal"

_**It's easy for her to say that.  
><strong>_

_**She's done it before.**_

"You'll probably love doing it"

"Thanks Chels"

_**She's a handy friend.**_

"Spencer you need to totally dominate that girl and then just walk away"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Just own her and leave her wanting more"

_**That would be kind of fun.**_

"You've inspired me Chels"

_**I quickly slip my phone out of my pocket.**_

"I'm going to do it"

"Now?"

"Chels there's no time like the present"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Spence you're at festival with over one hundred thousand people"

"I know"

"You have an hour until Puddle of Mudd comes on"

"I know..."

_**I quicklymessage her and tell her to meet me backstage.**_

"I'll meet you in the pit"

_**I have to do this before I convince myself not to.**_

"Go get her girlfriend, show her who's boss"

_**That's the plan.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I was over at stage two watching Angels and Airwaves play when I got a really strange message from Spencer.  
><strong>_

"You messaged?"_**  
><strong>_

_**The second I step inside, she shoves me back, so my back's pressed against the door.  
><strong>_

"Well hello to you to"

_**When she undoes the button on my jeans I'm completely caught of guard.**_

"Okay"_**  
><strong>_

_**I really like horny Spencer.**_

"Spence why did you choose this room?"

"It was empty"

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.**_

"Okay"

_**The second her lips touch mine I start kissing her back.**_

_**But when I try to switch our positions she won't move.**_

"Ashley relax"

_**I'm very relaxed.**_

_**I'm usually the one telling her to relax.  
><strong>_

"What are you doing?"

_**She's moved so she's kneeling in front of me.**_

"Ashley you talk too much"

_**I had every intention of responding, but then her tongue touched my clit and I lost the ability to form sentences.**_

"Shhhhiiiittt"

_**When I start to wriggle she presses her hand down on my stomach so I can't move.**_

"S-Spence"

_**Holy shit this feels incredible.**_

"I-I..."

_**I'm so wet and everytime I look down at her, I get turned on even more.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I've lost count of how many times I've been with her.**_

_**How many times I've touched her.**_

_**How many times I've been in the position she's in.**_

_**But this is different.**_

_**This is new for us.  
><strong>_

_**This is a new kind of incredible.**_

"Ohhh..."

_**If I didn't know her like I do.  
><strong>_

_**I'd put money on her having done this before.**_

"S-Spppp..."

_**When she slips two fingers inside of me I lean back so my head's resting on the door.**_

"S-Shit"

_**I slowly run my fingers through her hair as her tongue starts flicking my clit back and forth.**_

"So close"

_**My clit's throbbing.**_

_**It's only a matter of seconds now.**_

"Ohhhh"

_**So close.**_

"S-Spence..."

_**Shit.**_

"Right there"

_**Oh my god.  
><strong>_

"OOOOHHHH"

_**My whole body's shaking.**_

"Spence that..."_**  
><strong>_

_**There's so many things I want to say right now.**_

_**But I'm going to need a second to catch my breathe.  
><strong>_

"Here"

_**I just stand there as she fixes my pants and** **moves so she's standing.  
><strong>_

"That was fun"

_**Really?**_

_**That's all she's going to say.**_

"Deep breathes Ash"

_**When she grabs hold of the door handle I move out of the way.**_

"Spencer?"

_**She's already half way down the corridor when I finally remember how to speak.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**She's not stopping.**_

_**What just happened?**_

_**That was so fucking hot.  
><strong>_


	50. Chapter 50

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I love knowing that I can make her feel like that.**_

"How did you go?"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"Come on Spence spill, how was it?"

"Awesome"

_**I loved every second of it.  
><strong>_

"Did she say anything?"

"I deliberately walked away before she could"

_**That moment's definately going in the memory bank.**_

"Well you're just in time..."

_**I was hoping I would be.  
><strong>_

_**I love Puddle of Mudd.**_

"There about to come on"

_**Perfect.  
><strong>_

"You look like you're pretty happy with yourself?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.  
><strong>_

"Chelsea I'm very happy with myself and I'm very happy with these passes"

_**We get to hang out in the exclusive pits at the front of every stage.**_

"But all these freebies are starting to mess with my head"

"Why?"

"She's got all this money and she keeps giving me things"

"Spencer you're overthinking everything again"

_**I can't help it, t**__**hat's what I do, I overthink everything.**_

"I just don't want her to think I'm using her"

"She really likes you Spencer..."

"She likes a lot of girls"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Spencer she's made it pretty clear that she only wants you"

"We're friends"

"Spence we're friends and you don't fantasise about going down on me?"

"How do you know I don't?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"That was weird to even think about, wasn't it?"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"Sorry Chels it just came out before I could stop it"

"GUTEN TAG GERMANY"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Where did you run off to?"

_**I'm still trying to get my head around everything that just happened.**_

"Bathroom"

"Puddle of Mudd are playing on stage two"

_**They're a really cool group and the lead singer's good friends with my dad.**_

"Sky why are we still standing here?"

_**When she starts walking, I follow her through the crowd.**_

_**Sky's a good friend and it's been really cool to hang out with her again.  
><strong>_

_**But all my thoughts are with Spencer and my head's still back in that tent.**_

_"Met a girl, thought she was grand _  
><em>Fell in love found out first hand<em>  
><em>Went well for a week or two<em>  
><em>Then it all came unglued"<em>

_"In a trap, trip I can't grip_  
><em>Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip<em>  
><em>Then I started to realize<em>  
><em>I was living one big lie"<em>

"So Ash how do you feel about me hooking up with your friend?"

_"She fuckin' hates me_  
><em>Trust<em>  
><em>She fuckin' hates me<em>  
><em>La la la love<em>  
><em>I tried too hard<em>  
><em>And she tore my feelings like I had none<em>  
><em>And ripped them away"<br>_

"Aiden, Jason, Spencer or Chelsea?"

"I think we both know who I'm talking about"_  
><em>

_"She was queen for about an hour_  
><em>After that, she got sour<em>  
><em>She took all I ever had<em>  
><em>No sign of guilt<em>  
><em>No feelin' of bad<em>  
><em>No"<em>

_"In a trap, trip I can't grip_  
><em>Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip<em>  
><em>Then I started to realize<em>  
><em>I was living one big lie"<br>_  
>"Im guessing that the silence means you like her?"<p>

"Sky it's complicated"

"You've already slept with her haven't you?"

**_When I look over at her she's smiling.  
><em>**

"Sky you're missing a good song"

_"She fuckin' hates me_  
><em>Trust<em>  
><em>She fuckin' hates me<em>  
><em>La la la love<em>  
><em>I tried too hard<em>  
><em>And she tore my feelings like I had none<em>  
><em>And ripped them away"<em>

"She's hot Ash"

_**When she nods her head I notice Spencer.**_

_**So this is where she ran off to.**_

"And she's fair game Sky"

_**I looked everywhere for her backstage.**_

_**But she vanished.**_

"You're a good friend Ash and I wouldn't do that to you"

_**That's a relief.**_

"We're not together Sky"

"Ashley there's thousands of girls here"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So I think I can leave yours alone"

"She's not mine Sky"

"Either way she's off limits"

_"That's my story  
>As you see<br>Learned my lesson  
>And so did she<br>Now it's over  
>And I'm glad<br>Cause I'm a fool  
>For all I've said"<em>

__"She fuckin' hates me_  
><em>Trust<em>  
><em>She fuckin' hates me<em>  
><em>La la la love<em>  
><em>I tried too hard<em>  
><em>And she tore my feelings like I had none<em>  
><em>And ripped them away"<em>_

"Do you want to go over there?"

"Yer"_**  
><strong>  
>"La la la la la la la la la love<br>Trust  
>La la la la la la la la la la<br>Just  
>La la la la la(and she tore my feelings like i had none, just)<br>La la la la  
>She fuckin' hates me"<em>

"Hey"_  
><em>

_**When Spencer realises that I'm standing here she smiles.**_

"Ashley"

_**She looks pretty happy with herself.**_

"Spencer"

_"Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake"_

"I love this song"

_**I love it as well.**_

_**But I'm more interested in talking about what just happened.**_

_"And everybody's empty_  
><em>and everything is so messed up<em>  
><em> pre-occupied without you<em>  
><em> I cannot live at all<em>  
><em> My whole world surrounds you<em>  
><em> I stumble then I crawl"<em>

"Spencer that was very unexpected"

"Can we talk about this after the song?_  
><em>

**_We're all standing in a row, _**_**I'm standing next to Spencer, Spencer's next to Chelsea and Sky's standing on the other side of Chelsea.**_

"You could be my someone_  
><em>_you could be my scene_  
><em> you know that i'll protect you<em>  
><em> from all of the obscene<em>  
><em> I wonder what you're doing<em>  
><em> imagine where you are<em>  
><em> there's oceans in between us<em>  
><em> but that's not very far"<em>

_**It's pretty crowded so her arm keeps brushing against mine.**  
><em>

_"Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face"_

_**I deliberately move my hand so it's brushing against hers.**_

"Everyone is changing  
><em>there's noone left that's real<em>  
><em>to make up your own ending<em>  
><em>and let me know just how you feel<em>  
><em>cause I am lost without you<em>  
><em>I cannot live at all<em>  
><em>my whole world surrounds you<em>  
><em>I stumble then I crawl"<em>

_**She hasn't looked away from the stage the whole time I've been standing here.**_

_"You could be my someone_  
><em>you could be my scene<em>  
><em>you know that i will save you<em>  
><em>from all of the unclean<em>  
><em>I wonder what you're doing<em>  
><em>I wonder where you are<em>  
><em>There's oceans in between us<em>  
><em>but that's not very far"<em>

**_I can't stop picturing what happened._**

**_I can't stop picturing her on her knees._**

**_Her tongue on my clit._**

_"Can you take it all away_  
><em>can you take it all away<em>  
><em>well ya shoved it in my face<em>  
><em>this pain you gave to me<em>  
><em>Can you take it all away<em>  
><em>can you take it all away<em>  
><em>well ya shoved it in my face"<em>

_"Nobody told me what you thought_  
><em>nobody told me what to say<em>  
><em>everyone showed you where to turn<em>  
><em>told you when to runaway<em>  
><em>nobody told you where to hide<em>  
><em>nobody told you what to say<em>  
><em>everyone showed you where to turn<em>  
><em>showed you when to runaway"<em>

_**For the first time she had complete control.**_

_**S****he wouldn't let me touch her.**_

_**It was all about what she was doing to me.**_

_**And I loved every second of it.**_

_"Can you take it all away_  
><em><em>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face"__

_**She's not the same girl I lusted after that night on the beach.**_

_**She's so much better.**_

_"This pain you gave to me_  
><em>You take it all<em>  
><em>You take it all away...<em>  
><em>This pain you gave to me<em>  
><em>You take it all away<em>  
><em>This pain you gave to me<em>  
><em>Take it all away<em>  
><em>This pain you gave to me"<em>  
><em><strong><br>****When the song ends we all start clapping.**_

"THANK YOU GERMANY"

_**I lean across so my lips are next to her ear.**_

"Spencer I don't know what your plan was or what your intenions were, but all you've done is make me want you more"

_**When I pull back her eyes lock on mine.  
><strong>_

"And I know you well enough to know that you're freaking out right now, but you have no reason to be, because that was amazing Spencer, you're amazing"

_**She's smiling.****  
><strong>_

"Do you want a drink?"

"You're really sweet"

"Spencer I have a free drink card"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I wasn't talking about the drink"

_**I know.**_

"So I didn't suck?"

"Spencer you definately didn't suck"

"I was okay?"

"You were more than okay"

_**She can do no wrong.**_

"Let's go get that drink"


	51. Chapter 51

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've unleashed the beast.**_

_**Okay Spencer's not a beast but I've released something and I like it.**_

"I'm starting to stink"

_**When she sniffs her under arms I start laughing.**_

"Spencer you smell fine"

"I need to change this shirt"

_**She's just being paranoid.**_

_**She smells fine.**_

"I think I'm going to be all touristy and buy a shirt"

"Spencer if you do that I can't hang around with you anymore"

_**She's looking super sexy.**_

"I'll survive"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Do you want another drink Spence?"

"No I'm okay"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Don't look at me like that... I need to slow down or I'll be useless later"

"What's going on later?"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Nothing I just like to function properly"

_**I'm so glad I met her.**_

"So I had an interesting chat with Sky before"

"Yer?"

_**We've both been standing at this bar for a while now.**_

"She thinks you're hot"

_**When I say that she turns so she's facing me.**_

"Okay"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spence she'll hand you her vagina on a silver platter if you want it"

"That might come in handy later"_**  
><strong>_

_**I can't tell if she's messing around or if she's being serious.**_

"Do you want me to put in a good word for you?

_**There's no way I'm going to do that.**_

_**But I'm going to play along until I figure out what she's thinking.**_

"Ashley I"m not going to hook up with your friend"

_**I'm impressed.  
><strong>_

_**She can read me like a book.**_

"It's none of my business Spencer"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"I'm going to go buy that shirt"

_**When she brushes her fingers down my arm my heart starts racing.**_

"I'll come"

"Ash I thought you couldn't be seen with me if a bought a shirt?"

_**I don't sound like that.**_

"Okay smart ass let's go"

_**I really want to kiss her.  
><strong>_

"There's a merchandise booth around the corner"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"This is his"

"Really I never would of guessed"

_**When she taps the Raife Davies sign I start laughing.**_

"Spencer you are so lucky you're good looking"

"And you're lucky you have nice abs"

"You like my abs?"_**  
><strong>_

"I do"

_**When I push his dressing room door open it's empty.**_

"That's my bag"

_**I told her she could put her old shirt in my bag.**_

"Hurry up and come make out with me"_**  
><strong>_

_**I quickly move so I'm lying on the couch in the corner of the room.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you're so demanding"

_**I watch her as she tosses her shirt in my bag and walks over to where I'm lying.**_

"And you're so incredibly hot"

_**When she moves so she's hovering about me I slide my hands down so they're resting on her hips.**_

"Nice shirt"

_**She's laughing.**_

"This is different..."

_**How's this different?  
><strong>_

"I'm usually on the bottom"

"Spencer no more talking"


	52. Chapter 52

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I never used to be like this, but then I started seeing Ashley and something inside of me changed.**_

_**I want to touch her everytime I'm near her and when she's not with me I want her to be.**_

"Hello ladies"

_**When I hear his voice I quickly pull back and move so I'm standing.**_

"Dad what are you doing here?"

_**I cross my arms over my chest as Ashley mo****ves so she's standing next to me.**_

"Honey this is my dressing room and Sky works for me"

_**This is so embarassing.**_

"So what are you two doing in here?"

"Dad my bag's in here and Spencer works for me"

_**Usually I'd laugh, but Ashley's dad just caught us in a compromising position and this situation's not going to get any easier anytime soon.**_

"So you two are together?"

"Dad..."

"What?"

"We're..."

_**When she looks over at me I smile.**_

"We're just seeing what happens Mr Davies, this is all pretty new"

_**That's the best I could come up with.**_

"Honey call me Raife"

_**Why does her dad have to be so famous?**_

"Well Raife this is pretty awkward so I'm going to need another drink"

_**I'm already pretty wasted, but if I don't keep drinking, this is only going to get harder.**_

"Vodka, bourbon, scotch or beer?"

"Beer"

_**When he walks over to the fridge Ashley leans over so her lips are next to my ear.**_

"Spence I'm sorry..."_**  
><strong>_

"Ashley don't apologise"

_**She has nothing to be sorry for****.  
><strong>_

"You didn't do anything wrong"

_**Why did they have to come back?**_

_**I was really enjoying myself.**_

"Raife I'm going to go grab those things you asked for"

"Thanks Sky"

_**He's on his way back over with our drinks.**_

"Here you go ladies"

_**When he passes me a beer I force a smile.**_

"Thanks Raife"

"Sit..."

_**Do we have to?**_

"I don't have anywhere to be for a while"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I sit down next to Ash she looks over at me.**_

"So what's the plan Raife, where are you off to next?"

_**I hate awkward silences.**_

"We have the reading festival in the UK and then we're off to Rock in Rio in Portugal"

_**Portugal sounds cool.**_

"You guys should come to Rock in Rio?"

"Who else is playing?"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Ashley?"

"I'm only joking dad"

_**I love her laugh.  
><strong>_

"You girls really should come?"

"Dad we haven't really made any plans past Germany yet"

_**Shit.  
><strong>_

_**He's smiling at me again.**_

"So Spencer have you always lived in LA?"

"No my family moved from Wilmington..."

"North Carolina or Delaware?"

_**I'm impressed.**_

"North Carolina"

_**The more we talk the easier this is.**_

"Which do you prefer?"

"I like them both, but I love LA"

_**Ashley's being really quiet.**_

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother"

"Older or younger?"

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Stop interrogating her"

_**She's sweet.**_

"Ash it's okay I don't mind"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"Rafie we're actually twins"

"What?"

_**Ashley looks really surprised.**_

"You're a twin?"

"Ash haven't I already told you this?"

"No"

_**I thought I had.**_

"Okay well I'm a twin"

_**They're laughing.**_

"Dad we're going to go check out the other bands"

_**We are?**_

"We'll come back later after you play"

_**When she stands up she holds out her hand.**_

"Okay"

_**When I wrap my hand around hers she helps me up.**_

"Thanks for the drink Raife"

_**He's a nice guy.**_

"Have fun girls"

_**The second we walk out of his dressing room Ashley stops walking.**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologising"

_**I lean across gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Let's go find the others"


	53. Chapter 53

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've barely moved all morning.**_

"How crazy was that festival?"

"I know Ashley had a free drink card, so I got really wasted, very quickly"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I can't believe her dad walked in on you guys"

"Chels I can, I experienced it"

_**If he had of walked in a couple of minutes later it would of been so much worse.**_

"So what's the plan Spence?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where to next?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"Where do you want to go Chels?"

_**I'm happy to go anywhere.**_

"We have like four weeks left and I definately want to see Athens, Barcelona, Rome, Paris and Amsterdam"

_**That sounds perfect.**_

"Has Jason told you what he wants to do?"

"I don't think he's really fussed as long as we see the main things"

"Well you can choose Chels"

_**When I say that she raise her eyebrows.**_

"How's everything going with you and Ashley?"

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

"Good"

"Do you want to keep travelling with her or do you want to go and do our own thing?"

"Chels this isn't just my trip and I don't want you guys to feel like you have to keep following them around for me"

"We're not following them for you Spence..."

_**They have been.**_

"This whole situation's been a good thing for all of us"

_**It has?  
><strong>_

"Look at Jase he's loving all the manly time he's having with Aiden and I've been having a blast..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spence they got us VIP passes to one of the biggest festivals in Europe, we cruised the greek islands and best thing about all of this..."

_**This should be interesting.**_

"They're not annoying"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

_**I really like all of them.**_

"Chels I just don't want you to sacrifice your trip for me"

"Spencer I promise you that I'm not"

_**Okay.**_

"I actually like travelling in a larger group"

"Should Jase and I be insulted?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Yep you both suck and you're horrible to travel with"

"You're so full of it Chels... You love us"

_**I'm only in Europe for a short time and I really don't want to waste a day being hungover on the couch.**_

_**So I really need to motivate myself to get up.**_

"So what's it going to be Spence, are we going to stick with the Beverly Hills... chihuahua's?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Chihuahuas?"

"I was trying to think of something that represents Beverly Hills and that was all I could come up with"

_**She's so random.**_

"Okay well I obviously want to stay with them"

"Then it's decided..."

"Chels we should probably check with Ash and the others first"

"Ky was the one who mentioned it yesterday and I don't think Ash is going to want you to pack up your vagina and leave..."

"Chels you've been spending a fair bit of time with Kyla?"

_**When I wink she starts laughing.**_

"I've been spending a lot of time with Kyla because my best friend's turned into the pussy monster"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I didn't think it was possible Chels but you just made the Sesame Street R rated"

"I'm cool like that"

_**I can't stop laughing.**_

"Spence are you happy?"_**  
><strong>_

_**Where did that come from?**_

"Yer..."

"I mean are you really happy?"_**  
><strong>_

"Yer"

_**She just switched to serious ****Chelsea.**_

"Spencer is a friends with benifits relationship what you really want?"

"I..."

"Look I know it's none of my business, but you're on this once in a lifetime trip and you've been through so much to get to this point"

"Chels that's really random"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I know but I was talking to Ky yesterday and we both agreed that you guys are asking for trouble"

_**How are we asking for trouble?**_

"You were talking about us?"

"Spence we were talking about a lot of things, but you guys came up in the conversation and I just had a sudden urge to tell you"

"Okay so tell me?"

_**I'm curious.**_

"Spencer you're not a friends with benifits kind of girl"

"And?"_**  
><strong>_

"And if Ashley goes and hooks up with someone else like you've said she can, you'll be gutted"

_**That's true.**_

"And I think it's pretty obvious you're not looking elsewhere for vagina"

"Chelsea what are you suggesting I do?"

"I think you should just go for broke"

"And tell Ashley what?"

"I don't know do I have to figure everything out?"

_**That would be easier for me.**_

"Just don't hold back Spencer"

_**Maybe I should talk to As****hley.**_

"You only live once"


	54. Chapter 54

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I should probably go and check on Ash"

"I'll go Ky"

"Are you sure?"**  
><strong>

"Yer"

"Spencer she's not very friendly when she's sick"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I'll keep that in mind"

_**This last week's been incredible.**_

_**We caught the train from Nurumberg to Prague, spent three days in Prague and then caught a plane to Amsterdam.**_

_**Now we're in Paris.**_

"Hey"

_**She's still lying in bed.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

**_When I get to where she's lying she smiles.  
><em>**

"How are you feeling?"

"Good how was dinner?"

"It was okay"**_  
><em>**

_**We've been pretty lucky lately.**_

_**In Amsterdam we were able to book a six person mixed dorm and in Prague we stayed in a hotel.**_

_**Now we're in Paris staying in this amazing hostel and we've somehow managed to get another six person mixed dorm.**_

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm all good"

"Are you sure?"

"Spence I'm positive"

_**When I sit down she moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"You've got your serious face on?"

_**It's been a week since Chelsea put the idea in my head and now I'm more sure than ever that this is what I want.**_

"Ash I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something"

"That doesn't sound good"

"It's not bad"

"Okay"

_**This bunk bed's a really annoying height.**_

"Here"

_**When she shoves over I move so I'm lying on my stomach.**_

"This bed's a lot more comfortable than it looks"

_**She just fixed the rugs so they're covering both of us.**_

"Thanks"

_**She's still looking a little pale.**_

"Ash are you sure you're alright?"

"Yer, what did you want to talk about?"

_**When she says that I look down.**_

_"_I've got too many friends"

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.**_

"Okay"

_**When I look back up she's smiling.**_

"I think I need to cut back..."

"Spence are you trying to tell me that I'm getting cut?"

"Yer but I was thinking I'd upgrade you"

_**When she laughs, I start laughing as well.**_

"What does an upgrade involve?"

_**I quickly lean across and press my lips over hers.**_

"Spence if the upgrade involves that I'm in"

"I'm so nervous"

_**When I drop my head she lifts my chin up so my eyes lock on hers.**_

"Don't be nervous"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Aahhh..."_**  
><strong>_

_**Here goes nothing.  
><strong>_

"Okay well I was talking to Chelsea last week and she said some things and I was going to talk to you about it back in Germany, but the moment just didn't feel right and now..."

"It does?"

"Yer"

_**It feels so right.**_

"Ash this isn't what I want anymore"_**  
><strong>_

_**Shit that didn't come out right.**_

"This just isn't me and I'm not the kind of girl that can be happy doing the whole friends with benifits thing"

_**I suck at this.**_

"So I wanted to see what you thought about..."_**  
><strong>_

_**Why is this so hard to say?**_

"Ash do you get what I'm trying to say?"

_**She's grinning.  
><strong>_

"No"

_**I'm pretty sure she does.  
><strong>_

"You want me to say it don't you?"

_**She's nodding.**_

"Ashley you're so annoying"

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

"Okay so basically I'm trying to find out if you're interested in a more serious relationship?"

_**I made that so much harder than it needed to be.  
><strong>_

"Spence what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something more exclusive?"

"So just you and me?"

"Yer"

"Okay what else?"

"When we have sex..."

"Wooooaaaahhhh Spencer are you restricting our sex?"

_**I just snorted.**_

"No but I was going to suggest that we stick around after we do it"

_**I love her smile.**_

"So you're asking me for an exclusive relationship with sleepovers?"

"Yep"

"How many times a day would I have to call you?"

"Ash you don't have my number"

_**We haven't needed to exchange numbers yet.**_

"Will I get your number?"

"You will"

"Will you send me naked photos?"

"Yes"

"Of you?"

"No"

"Can I send you naked photos of me?"

"Yes"

"Do we have to get matching bracelets?"

"No"

"Tattoos?"

"Definitely not"

_**She's so random.**_

"Okay I'm in"

"You are?"

"Spencer I wanted this two weeks ago"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'm in"

_**When she presses her lips against mine I quickly start kissing her back.**_

_**She's in.  
><strong>_


	55. Chapter 55

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**This has been the craziest month of my life.  
><strong>_

_**I'm in Europe with my best friend and my sister and now I've found this girl that I'm crazy about.**_

"Morning"_**  
><strong>_

"Morning"

_**I like waking up with my arms wrapped around her.  
><strong>_

"Are you feeling better?"

_**The others are still sleeping, so we're both whispering.  
><strong>_

"Spencer I feel amazing"

_**When she looks up I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

"You've finally admitted that you can't live without me..."

"You're so full of yourself"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash are you sure you're okay?"

"Yer it was just a migraine"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I say that she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"You smell amazing"

"Spence I've been sleeping for like fourteen hours"

_**I need a shower.**_

"I must stink"

_**When I say that she looks back up and smiles.**_

"You smell fine"

_**I love when she initiates things.  
><strong>_

_**I love when she's touching me.  
><strong>_

_**When she's kissing me.  
><strong>_

"Spence I'm really glad you've changed your mind about us"

_**Her lips are only inches from mine.**_

"Ash I haven't changed my mind about us"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.  
><strong>_

"You haven't?"

"Ashley I've been clinging to you for weeks"

_**I've been clinging to her as well.**_

"I've been keeping you at a distance because I liked what we had"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"And taking our relationship to the next level is my way of eliminating any potential drama"

_** I reach out gently brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I really want this to work Ashley"

"I really want this to"

_**I lean across gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"You sure know how to make a girl wait"

"Good things come to those who wait"

"Spence I couldn't agree more"

_**She's a great thing and I was willing to wait as long as it took.**_

"But I'm still a little bummed you held out on me last night"

"Ash you were sick..."_**  
><strong>_

"I'm never too sick to please my lady"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Anyway what do I call you now?"

"You can call me Spencer or Spence"

"What title am I giving you?"

"Duchess"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Spencer..."

"We're girlfriends"

"Awwwwwww..."

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"That's so cute"

"Ashley you're such a smart ass"

"I know I can't help myself"

_**She's only messing around.**_

_**She's not really annoyed.**_

"Spence what's your plan for today?"

_**Her plan better include me.**_

"I want to be super touristy"

"Of course you do"

"I want to see the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe and the Louvre"

"Why do I like you?"

_**When I say that she whacks me.**_

"I'm only joking I'll come"

"You don't have to"

"Spencer I want to..."_**  
><strong>_

_**I want to spend the day with her.  
><strong>_

"I want to spend the day with my new girlfriend"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I want that to"_**  
><strong>_


	56. Chapter 56

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I haven't been this happy in a really long time._**

**_She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's confident and I love the way she touches me, the way she kisses me._**

"Spence I can't believe we're sitting under the Eiffel Tower"

"I know Paris is such a cool city"

"The city's cool but the people are a little strange"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Chels it's their accents and the language they speak"

"I don't care they're weird"

_**They are a little different.**_

"We're in the city of love Spencer..."_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.  
><strong>_

"How's lover girl going?"

_**I knew that's where she was heading.**_

"Chels we actually had the talk last night..."

"And?"

"And we're official now"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Oh my god Spencer Carlin has a girlfriend"

"You're such an idiot"

_**We're both laughing.**_

"Spence I'm really happy for you guys"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's s a good friend.  
><strong>_

"You two must have had some really crazy sex last night?"

"Chels I actually turned her down"

_**She looks surprised.  
><strong>_

"She was sick and..."

"I was fine"

_**When I hear her voice I smile.**_

"Ashley where did you go?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's holding a tray of coffees.  
><strong>_

"I went to grab cafe chauds"

_**When she puts them down next to me I smile.**_

"One for my lady"

_**When she passes me one Chelsea starts laughing.**_

"You're an idiot"

"No need to thank me Spence"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Thanks"

"It's my pleasure"

_**When she moves so she's sitting behind me I lean back.**_

"Go crazy Chels there's hot chocolates and coffees..."

"Ashley you're amazing"

"I know"

_**She's so full of herself.**_

"Ash you're really not big on anything touristy are you?"

"Spence it depends on what it is..."

"The Eiffel Tower?"

_**She has her arms wrapped around my waist.**_

"The Eiffel Tower's okay"

"Ash it's one of the biggest tourist attractions in the world"

"It's a big iron tower"

"It's the most visited monument in the world"

"Awww you're so cute"

_**When she buries her face into the side of my neck I smile.**_

"Spence I'm only joking..."

_**I want her so bad.**_

_**I always want her.**_

"The Eiffel Tower's actually pretty cool"

_**She was up there for like two minutes and then she left.**_

"Are the others still up there?"

"Yer"

_**Chelsea's reading her map.**_

"Where to next Chels?"

"The Arc de Triomphe is just down there and then we should probably check out the Louvre"

"I'm up for anything Chels..."

"I'm going to remember that"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Ashley do you ever think about anything else?"

"I think about food and alcohol"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"She's so hot"

_**When Chelsea interupts I turn around.**_

"Chelsea she's straight"

"I know all the good ones are"

_**This coffee's really good.**_

"Chels your just not fishing in the right areas"

"Ashley where do you suggest I fish?"_**  
><strong>_

"I caught a shark in Brighton"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ashley sharks travel alone, they're not very friendly"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Spencer you're way too smart for me this is never going to work"

_**When she says that I quickly turn around and press my lips against hers.**_

"Okay maybe we can make it work"


	57. Chapter 57

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash we can't"

_**She just moved my hand away.**_

"Why?"

_**I am so turned on right now.**_

"The others are going to come up here any second now"

"We'll be quick..."

"Awww that's so romantic"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spence you should be flattered..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

"I can't get enough of you"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she starts kissing me again, I quickly slip my hand under her shirt.**_

_**This living arrangement we have right now sucks.  
><strong>_

_**We're all stuck in the same room and usually it wouldn't bother me.  
><strong>_

_**But I have a hot new girlfriend and I want to touch her and do inappropriate things with her.**_

_**But that's not going to happen in this room.**_

"Spence am I going to get in trouble if I make a move?"

"Ash I really want to..."

"I know I'm only joking"

_**I love her body.**_

"But I want it on record that this living arrangement sucks..."

"Are you two decent?"

_**When Aiden walks in I bury my face into the pillow.  
><strong>_

"Aiden I'll give you twenty bucks if you keep everyone out of this room for half an hour"

"Ash I'm tired..."

"Twenty minutes and I'll get you a coffee in the morning?"

"Fifteen and I still get the coffee?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I look over at Spencer she laughs.**_

"Twenty and I'll throw in a bagel"

"Deal"

_**The second he leaves I move so I'm hovering above her.**_

"Spence you heard the guy..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"We have twenty minutes"

"A coffee and a bagel?"

_**A girl's got to do what a girls got to do.**_

"Men are simple creatures Spencer..."_**  
><strong>_

_**Why are we still talking?  
><strong>_

"They never say no to free food..."

"Ash we're wasting valuable time"

_**When she says that I quickly press my lips against hers.**_

_**Time's not our friend right now.  
><strong>_

"You're so wet"

_**The second I started touching her my fingers slid through her folds.  
><strong>_

"No teasing Ash"_**  
><strong>_

_**There's no time for teasing.**_

"Spread your legs"

_**When she moves her leg I quickly push two fingers inside of her.**_

"Ohhhhh"

_**Why did it take so long for me to meet this girl?**_

"Shhii..."

_**At this rate we're not going to need twenty minutes.  
><strong>_

_**She's so wet.  
><strong>_

"A-Ash"

_**We've been sleeping together on and off for a month now, so I know exactly what she wants.**_

"M-More"

_**When she says that I quickly slip a third finger in.**_

"Mmmmmm"

_**I'll never get sick of**** being with her like this.  
><strong>_

"F-Faster"

_**Her wish is my command.****  
><strong>_

"I..."

_**When I curl my fingers she grabs hold of the sheets.**_

"So close"_**  
><strong>_

_**That's my cue.**_

"S-Shit"

_**I'm flicking her clit back and forth with my thumb.**_

"Mmmmm..."

_**My lips are hovering above hers.**_

"I..."

_**Her whole body's shaking.**_

"Asssshhhhhh"

_**I love it when she moans my name.**_

"Come here"

_**When she wraps her arms around my neck I slowly start moving my lips against hers.**_

"How long have we got?"

_**When she pulls back I smile.  
><strong>_

"Maybe fifteen..."

"Let's switch"_**  
><strong>_

_**I love this version of her.**_

_**She's a lot more confident than she was when we first started sleeping together.**_

"Spence are you going to do your thing?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.  
><strong>_

"Yes Ashley I'm going to do my thing"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_  
><em>**

_**When I walk back into the room she's lying face down on my beg hugging the pillow.  
><strong>_

"Did you run into the others?"

_**I went downstairs to grab some water from the vending machine.  
><strong>_

"Yer they're downstairs"

_**When I move so I'm lying next to her she drapes her arm over my chest.  
><strong>_

"Here"

"Thanks"

_**When I pass her a water she moves her head so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"Ash do you want your bed back?"

_**It's not a very big bed but I still want her in it.**_

"No I want to spend the night touching you inappropriately"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"It's a pretty small bed"

"You made the rules Spencer..."

_**She's not going anywhere.**_

"We're doing sleepovers now"

"Ash I was hoping you'd say that because I really can't be bothered moving"


	58. Chapter 58

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"This is rare"

_**When Chelsea says that I look over at her.**_

"What do you mean it's rare?"

"Spence you're here without your new favourite accessory"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Chels you really shouldn't laugh at your own jokes"

"I know but that was incredibly funny"

_**It really was.  
><strong>_

"So what did you think of the show Chels?"

_**It was different to other shows I've seen.**_

"I thought it was... interesting"

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Spence it's the whole French thing it just throws me off"

_**Kyla wanted to go and see Moulin Rouge****, so we all tagged along.**_

"So I'm pretty sure that girl's hitting on Ash"

_**When she says that I look over to where they're standing.**_

"She'll be loving it"

"You don't care?"

"Have you ever seen me get jealous?"

"No but you clearly weren't into Matt so you had no reason to get jealous when you were with him"

"Chels she can talk to other girls it's not an issue"

_**She just can't do anything else or I'm out of here.**_

"Spence how do you fit on that tiny bed with Ashley and her ego?"

_**That's hilarious.  
><strong>_

"Drinks?"

"Thanks Ky"

_**Chelsea cracks me up.**_

"What's so funny?"

"That girls hitting on Ashley and Spencer's trying to tell me it doesn't bother her"

"Ohhhhh"

_**It really doesn't bother me.**_

"Kyla don't listen to her"

"Spencer I know you better than you know you"

"You're losing it Chels..."

"If that's the case recruit her for a threesome"

_**Kyla just spit her beer everywhere.**_

"Sorry Ky"

"Spencer can we not talk about my sister and sex, it's gross"

"Ky nothing about sex with your sister is gross"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"SPENCER EEEWWWWW"

_**I'm laughing so much my heart's hurting.**_

"Chelsea two minutes ago you were telling me I should be jealous and now you're telling me to recruit her for a threesome?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's so strange.  
><strong>_

"I didn't say you should be jealous, I asked you if you were"

"Well I'm not"

"Okay"

_**She doesn't believe me.**_

"Chelsea I'm not"

"Okay"

"You're so annoying"

"No I'm not"

_**She really isn't.**_

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

_**When Ashley appears everyone starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"Ashley are you talking to me?"

"Well I'm definately not talking to her..."

_**She's pointing at Ky.**_

"And it wouldn't be very appropriate if I was talking to her"

_**When she points at Chelsea I smile.**_

"Ash when are you ever appropriate?"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Non, je suis fatigué"

_**I don't think she was expecting a response.**_

"You've lost me Spence"

_**This is a very entertaining conversation.**_

"It's french for no, I'm tired"_**  
><strong>_

"How do you know how to say that?"

"I just do"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she sits down next to me she moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"Spence learn some dirty words and we'll fool around later"

"Non, je suis fatigué"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"You're only making me want you more"

_**When I look over at Kyla she's shaking her head.**_

"Sorry Ky"

_**I feel bad Ashley's her sister.**_

_**I definately wouldn't want to hear about Glen's sex life.**_

"Spencer don't worry about her let's french kiss?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ash how about we go and eat french fries instead?"

_**I'm hungry.  
><strong>_

"How about you both make me french toast?"

_**I'm laughing so much I'm crying.**_

"Chelsea that was great"

_**When Ash brushes her lips against my ear I shiver.****  
><strong>_

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

_**She's whispering.**_

"Oui"

_**There's no way I'd say no to that.**_


	59. Chapter 59

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Why so quiet?"

_**We've been lying here for a while now and she's barely said anything.**_

"You seem lost in your thoughts?"

_**Something's bothering her.**_

"Spence my head's still back in Paris, back in that room, back in..."

_**I quickly press my lips against hers.**_

_**It's the ony way I know how to shut her up.**_

"Ash what's going on?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Nothing's going on?"

_**She's lying.**_

"Okay so we're not at that stage yet?"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"We're not going to talk about what's bothering us?"

"Spence it's nothing"

"Okay"

_**Something's bothering her and I want to know what it is, but I'm not going to push her.  
><strong>_

_**Our relationship's way too new for that.**_

"I've annoyed you?"

"I'm not annoyed"

_**When I say that she moves so she's hovering above me.**_

"Spencer?"

"Ashley?"

_**I force a smile.**_

"It's nothing Spence I was just thinking about everything that's happened"

"With us?"

"Yer"

"Are you having regrets?"

_**When I say that she presses her lips over mine.**_

"Spence I want this more than anything"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

"I want us"

"But?"

"No buts"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I just wish we had of got together differently"

_**When she says that I brush my fingers through her hair.****  
><strong>_

"Spence I never should of pursued you when you were with someone else"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Ash I'd be lying if I said I didn't have regrets, but if you hadn't of been as persistent as you were, I'd still be with Matt and I'd still be pretending I'm something I'm not"_**  
><strong>_

_**I just should of ended it with Matt first.  
><strong>_

"So you're right we probably should have gone about it differently, but Ash if I didn't follow you down to the beach that night, we would have gone our seperate ways..."

_**When I finally gave in I couldn't stop myself.**_

_**I just had to keep coming back for more.  
><strong>_

"Spence your family's going to hate me"

_**When she says that I cup her cheek in my hand.**_

"They're not going to hate you Ash"

"Spence I'm the slutty lesbian that hooked up with their daughter when she was with someone else"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"But everything happens for a reason Ash and it's obviously going to be a little strange when we go back home, but it will be worth it"

_**I pull her down so her lips are hovering above mine.  
><strong>_

"Because you're hot and sex with you is amazing"

_**When I start kissing her she quickly starts brushing her tongue against mine.**_

_**Kissing her is perfect.  
><strong>_

_**Her lips are amazing.**_

"Ash you have nothing to worry about"

_**When I pull back she moves so her forehead's resting against mine.  
><strong>_

"I'm the one that was in a relationship and I'm the one that cheated"

_**I'm more at fault than she is.**_

"So if anyone's going to be hated it's going to be me"_**  
><strong>_

_**I haven't spoken to my parents since the cruise and t****_hey seemed fine when I spoke to them, b__ut I'm still not lookin_g forward to going back home.**_

"Spence I just made everything all depressing didn't I?"_**  
><strong>_

"No I actually like it when you open up and let me in"

_**I've discovered this whole new side of her these last couple of weeks.**_

"Ash you're incredibly hard to read"

"I'm a mystery"_**  
><strong>_

_**She really is.  
><strong>_


	60. Chapter 60

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**This sucks.  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to leave her.  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to go back home and face everyone.  
><strong>_

_**But it's been six weeks and as much as I want to hide in Europe with Ashley.**_

_**I have to go.**_

_**I have to face the music.**_

"Ash?"

_**Last night was intense.**_

"Mmmmm"

_** Every muscle in my body aches.**_

"I've got to go"

_**When I say that she opens her eyes.  
><strong>_

"Already?"

"Yer"

"Spence you should have woken me"

"I thought I'd let you rest"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Spence stay..."

_**I really don't want to leave her.**_

_**But I have to.  
><strong>_

"I can't"

"I'll pay for your flight to be changed?"

"Ash I really don't want to leave, but I have to"

"Grrrr"

_**Going home's really going to suck.**_

"Spence are you okay with everything we talked about?"

_**When she hops up I force a smile.  
><strong>_

"Yer"

"It will get easier Spence"

_**She's perfect.**_

"I know... I really have to go"

_**When I say that she pulls me in for a hug.  
><strong>_

"Spence I'm really glad you walked into that hostel"

"Me too"

"Tonight's going to suck"

_**We've spent every day together for nearly six weeks now, so heading home without her's going to be really strange.**_

"Spence I'm going to spend the next two nights touching myself while I think about all the crazy shit we've been doing"

_**When she says that I playfully shove her back.**_

"You can't help yourself can you?"

_**I quickly lean forward and press my lips over hers one last time.**_

"Okay..."

_**This sucks.**_

"I'll message you when we land"

"Spence make sure you call me if you need anything"

"I will"

_**Why do we have to fly home at different times?**_

"Bye"

_**When she wraps her arms around me I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Bye"

_**When I finally pull back she passes me my bag.  
><strong>_

"Do you want some help getting your stuff downstairs?"

"No it's okay I've got it"

_**I quickly slip one of the bags over my shoulder and grab the handle on the suitcase.**_

"I'll see you back in LA in a couple of days"

"You will"

_**When I get to the door I look back one last time.**_

"Bye"

"Bye"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Spencer they're your family and they're going to love you no matter what"_

_"I know I just..."_

_"Just nothing"_

**_I'm so glad I met her.  
><em>**

_"Spence people make mistakes everyday and I know it seems like a big deal now, but it isn't"  
><em>

_"Ash I'm really glad I met you"_**_  
><em>**

_"I'm really glad you fell for my arrogant flirting"  
><em>

**_When she says that I laugh.  
><em>**

_"This is god..."  
><em>

**_Now she's laughing as well.  
><em>**

_"Spencer I think the time has come for you to have sex with Ashley"  
><em>

**_She just snorted.  
><em>**

_"Spencer that was very funny"  
><em>

**_It really was.  
><em>**

_"I know but at the time I was freaking out, so I didn't enjoy it as much as I should of"_

_"You should of rewarded my comedy genius with some vagina"  
><em>

_"Didn't I sleep with you the next day?"_

**END FLASHBACK  
><strong>

"Are you ready?"

"Yer"

"Spence she'll be back in LA in a couple of days"**  
><strong>

"It's not just that Chels"

_**I'm going to really miss her.**_

"Are you freaking out about seeing Glen and your parents?"

"Yer and Matt's going to be on this flight with us"

_**That's going to really suck.**_

"Spencer look where we are"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she holds her hands out I look around.**_

"Okay I don't mean this alley, I mean this city"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"This was the dream Spence"

**_S_**_**he's right.**_

_**This was our dream trip and if I forget everything that happened with Matt.  
><strong>_

_**It was perfect.  
><strong>_

"We just spent the last six weeks travelling around Europe, we cruised the greek islands, we got vip passes to one of the biggest festivals in Europe, you met Ashley and we all met Ashley and her friends"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"This was our dream trip Spence and I know everything with Matt didn't end well, but don't let that ruin this trip"

"It's not ruining it Chels, I'm just dreading explaining everything to the family"

"They'll understand Spence and when they meet Ashley they'll really understand"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"You have a really hot girlfriend Spence, they'll be proud"

_**Ashley's gorgeous.**_

"Come on let's go"


	61. Chapter 61

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've never been this nervous about seeing my family.  
><strong>_

_**My heart's racing.**_

_**I don't want them to be disappointed in me.  
><strong>_

"WELCOME HOME"

_**The second she pulls the door back, I drop my bag on the ground and pull her in for a hug.**_

"Hi mum"

"You're finally back..."

_**She's a little excited.**_

"Honey I've missed you so much"

"You have?"

"Yer of course I have"

_**When she pulls back I force a smile.**_

"Did you get back from the airport alright?"

"Yer Chelsea's mum came and got us"

"Here"

_**When she holds her hand out, I pass her one of my bags.**_

"Thanks"

"Welcome back sweetie"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"It's good to be back mum"

_**It will be even better when Ashley gets home.**_

"I can't want to see all of your photos..."

"There's a lot of them Mum"_**  
><strong>_

"I have all day sweetie, I want to hear all about your trip"

_**When I look around there doesn't seem to be anyone else home.**_

"Okay well I'm going to shower and then I'm all yours"

"I'll make breakfast"

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Breakfast is served"

"Thanks mum"

_**She has more than two plates.**_

"Where's dad and Glen?"

"We thought you'd be later than this, so your father went to grab food for lunch and your brother's still sleeping"

_**He's not a morning person.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"_**  
><strong>_

_**I'm so nervous.  
><strong>_

_**I feel like there's a massive elephant in the room that we're both dancing around.  
><strong>_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer I..."

_**I just want to get this conversation to be over and done with.**_

"Did something happen?"

"Mum have you spoken to Matt's parents?"

"I have"

_**She's not giving much away.**_

"Do they hate me?"

"Honey they don't hate you"

_**She's lying.**_

_**How can they not hate me?**_

"We're having a BBQ on Saturday for your birthdays and they'll all be here"

"Mum, Matt and I aren't really getting along at the moment"

"Honey he's just upset..."

"It's more than that"

"YOU'RE BACK"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I hear his voice I turn around.**_

"Hey Glen"

_**When he gets to where I'm sitting he pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Mum I thought you said she was landing at ten?"

"I was wrong..."

"Well Spence it sounds like you've had an interesting trip?"

_**He's obviously been talking to Matt.**_

"Glen it was a lot more complicated than how Matt explained it"

"Fill me in..."

"I never meant to hurt him Glen, everything just happened so fast and I didn't know how to handle it all"

_**They're both staring at me.**_

"Spencer you should of ended it with Matt first"

"Glen you weren't there..."

"I know but he's a good guy and he didn't deserve to be cheated on"

_**Here we go.**_

"Glen you don't know the whole story"

"Well fill me in because the Spencer he's been talking about doesn't sound anything like you"

"Glen I'm not talking about this with you if you're going to attack me"

"I'm not attacking you"

_**He is.**_

"Spencer I just don't understand why you'd ruin a one year relationship with Matt for some random girl you met at a hostel in Europe?"

"She's not some random girl"_**  
><strong>_

_**Mum's being really quiet.  
><strong>_

"Mum we had this chat on the phone"

_**She obviously didn't tell Glen anything.  
><strong>_

"Glen leave your sister alone"

_**He just rolled his eyes.****  
><strong>_

"How are you okay with her hooking up with some random girl?"

"Glen she's not some random girl... I love her"

_**Holy shit.**_

_**Did I just blurt that out?**_

"You love her?"

_**I love her?**_

"I..."

_**How have I just realised this?**_

"Glen do you not know me at all?"

_**He's meant to be on my side.  
><strong>_

"I'm gay and when I was with Matt I felt trapped"

_**He needs to hear this.  
><strong>_

"It wasn't what I wanted and I know I went about it all wrong, but you weren't there Glen, so you don't get to fucking sit there and judge me"

"Spencer I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Did he tell you that he hit her?"

"No"

_**Of course he didn't.**_

"He was shoving her and she busted her eye"

_**He only knows Matt's side of the story.**_

"She had to go and see a doctor"

"He didn't..."

"Of course he didn't"

_**I was in the wrong.**_

_**I should never have cheated, b**__**ut it's hard to feel sorry for the guy when he outted me to my whole family and attacked Ashley.**_

"He hit her and then he fucking outted me to all of you"

"Spence I didn't know all of that..."

"Yer well you do now, so why don't you back off and stop judging me, because you have no fucking idea what you're talking about"

"I'm sorry"

_**I'm really tired.**_

_**I'm not in the mood for this.**_

"Mum I'm going to skip breakfast"

_**I really want to sleep.**_

"Spencer don't leave because of me"

"Glen go eat your breakfast somewhere else"

_**When mum says he hops up and walks into the lounge room.**_

"He doesn't mean it Spencer"

"Mum I cheated on his best friend"

"We all make mistakes sweetie"

"You're not upset?"

"I don't condone cheating Spencer, but I'm not going to judge you"

_**That's good.**_

"Mum I never wanted to hurt him, it just happened and I..."

"It's okay"

_**It's not.**_

"Are you and Ashley together now?"

"We are..."

"And you love her?"

"I do, but I haven't told her that yet"

"Come here"

_**When she reaches across the table and pulls me in for a hug, I smile.**_

"Sweetie it's really good to have you back"

"It's good to be back..."_**  
><strong>_

"So when do I get to meet this girl?"

"I have no idea"

_**She'll be back on Friday.**_


	62. Chapter 62

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When my phone starts ringing, I roll over and grab it off the bedside table.**_

_"Hello"  
><em>

_"Hi..."  
><em>

_"Ash?"  
><em>

_"Have you forgotten me already?"  
><em>

_"No I just wasn't expecting you to call"  
><em>

_"Like I wouldn't call, you have me so whipped"  
><em>

**_I'm whipped as well._**

_**She's all I think about.**_

_"So how's the other side of the world going?"  
><em>

_"It's okay"_**_  
><em>**

_"Spencer that wasn't very convincing"  
><em>

_"Sorry I'm half asleep"_

_"Are you okay?"  
><em>

_"Yer, how are you?"  
><em>

_"I'm okay"_

_**That's good.**  
><em>

_"Spence do you want to talk about it?"  
><em>

**_For someone who's just met me, she knows me really well._**

_"No I want to talk about you"  
><em>

_"Spencer?"  
><em>

_**When she says that I force a laugh.**  
><em>

_"Ash I'm honestly okay, I'm just really tired, so everything seems a lot worse than it is"_

_"I've got two hours to kill Spence"  
><em>

_"What's in two hours?"  
><em>

_"We're off to the airport"_

_"Is it that time already?"_

_"Yep I'm so bored, I just want to go home and drive my car and see you"  
><em>

**_When she says that I smile._**

_"So how did everything go with your family?"_

_"Aaahhh"  
><em>

_**Where do I even start?**  
><em>

_"That good huh?"_

_"It wasn't bad, mum and dad are okay with everything, they obviously don't condone the whole cheating thing, but they're okay with me being gay"_

_"Spence that's good..."  
><em>

_"Yer"  
><em>

_"Spence why aren't you happy?"  
><em>

**_I am happy._**_  
><em>

_"Glen was being a dick and now mum's organised this stupid BBQ on Saturday and Matt's whole family's coming"  
><em>

_"So Matt's obviously going to be there as well?"  
><em>

_"Yer his family and my family do everything together, so when something like a BBQ's organised, their attendance is guaranteed"  
><em>

_"Ohhh, so what are you going to do?"_

_"I don't really have much of a choice..."_

_"Just skip it?"_

_"I can't, the BBQ's for me..."_

_"Wait your family's organised a BBQ for you and they've invited your ex?"_

**_When she says that I can't help but laugh.  
><em>**

**_It must sound so weird to her._**

_"Ash it's just how our families are"_

_"Okay that must suck"_

_**It really does.  
><strong>_

_"So what's the BBQ in honour of?"  
><em>

_"Our birthday..."_**_  
><em>**

_"It's your birthday?"  
><em>

**_Birthdays aren't something we've discussed._**

_"Spence how have you not told me this?"  
><em>

_"There's lots you don't know about me Ash"  
><em>

_**I'm learning more and more about her every day.**  
><em>

_"Do you want me go out and buy some sexy outfits?"  
><em>

**_That's hilarious.  
><em>**

_"Spence I could dress up as a sexy nurse, a super hero or a naughty teacher?"  
><em>

_"Or you could just be you?"  
><em>

_"That's boring"  
><em>

_"Not to me, I'm not into all of those crazy fantasies"  
><em>

_"What are you into?"  
><em>

_"Ashley we're not having this chat..."  
><em>

_"On the phone?"  
><em>

_"Anywhere until I'm really intoxicated"  
><em>

_"Note to Ashley, get Spencer very wasted and ask her a whole bunch of kinky stuff"_

**_I just snorted.  
><em>**

_"Ash can you please hurry up and get back to LA?"_

_"Awww Spence are you missing me?"_

_"No I'm missing what you do to me"_

_"Do you want to have phone sex?"_

_**She just said that really fast.**_

_"No"_

_"Spence I'm really good at it"  
><em>

_"I don't doubt that for a second"  
><em>

**_She's good at a lot of things._**

_"Spence I'm only joking I've never been interested in the whole phone sex thing"  
><em>

_"Good and I'm not into the whole dress up thing"  
><em>

_"I will remember that"  
><em>

**_She's perfect.  
><em>**

_"So are you sure everything's okay?"  
><em>

_"Yer Ash I'm just tired so everything seems like a bigger deal than it is"  
><em>

_"Okay well I'll hang up so you can get back to sleep"_

_"I didn't say that so you'd hang up"_

_**I want to talk to her.**_

_"I know, but Kyla won't shut up about me packing, so I should probably do it before we miss our flight back home"_

_"When do you land in LA?"_

_"Friday morning"_

_"What are your plans?"  
><em>

_**I'm really hoping that she says she wants to meet up.**  
><em>

_"You"  
><em>

**_I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><em>**

_"Spence I'll message you when I land and we can sort something out"  
><em>

_"That's a brilliant plan"  
><em>

**_I can't wait 'til she gets back._**_  
><em>

_"Alright well I should probably go"  
><em>

_"Alright..."  
><em>

_"See ya"  
><em>

_"Bye"_**_  
><em>**

**_When she hangs up I lean back into the pillow.  
><em>**

**_Why can't she just come back already?  
><em>**


	63. Chapter 63

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Where are you off to?"

"A friends house"

_**Ashley's home.**_

"Sweetie is this a new friend or an old friend?"

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face.**_

"Ashley's home"

"She's back?"

_**I don't really want to talk about it.**_

_**I just want to see her.**_

"Yer they got back this morning"

_**I'm really happy mum's okay with Ashley and I.**_

_**But it's still a little weird talking about everything.**_

"Sweetie can we talk before you run off?"

"You want to talk right now?"_**  
><strong>_

"It will just take one second Spence and then you can run away"

"Okay"

_**When she sits down on the stairs I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"So what did you want to talk about mum?"

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yer I'm fine"

"You just haven't really been yourself since you got back"

_**It's been a little strange settling back in.**_

_**But it's nothing I can't handle.**_

"Mum I'm fine, it's just a little weird being back"

"Is it something we've done?"

"No of course not"

_**She's been amazing.**_

"Mum you've been really great and it means a lot that you're being so supportive"

"Your my daughter Spencer, I'm always going to love you no matter what"

"I know I was just a little worried about coming home"

"Why?"

"I guess I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me"

"Spence I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked, but you're a smart kid and you have a big heart"

_**Mum can be a bit embarassing at times.**_

_**But she's always had my back no matter what.**_

_**I don't know why I thought this would be any different.**_

"Mum the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, but when I met Ashley everything felt so right and when I was with Matt it had never really felt right"

"How long have you known?"_**  
><strong>_

"That I was gay?"

"Yer"

_**That's a really hard question.**_

"I guess I've thought about it for a while, but I've never wanted to do anything about it, until I met Ashley"

"She must be pretty special?"

"Mum she really is"

_**She's smiling.**_

"She didn't give up on me when I was freaking out, she gave me space when things got ugly with Matt and she helped me find the real me"

_**She's amazing.****  
><strong>_

"Mum I just don't know how to feel anymore... I really cared about Matt, but he's been doing everything he can to hurt me back and it's really hard to feel bad about what I've done when he's being such a dick"

_**When I say that she wraps her arm around my shoulders.****  
><strong>_

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be with Ashley and I'm going to keep my distance from Matt"

_**I can't be around him anymore.  
><strong>_

_**We both need to move on.**_

"Spence he's probably going to be at the BBQ tomorrow"

"I know that's why I'm thinking I won't go"

"Spencer it's your BBQ"

"Mum I think it's best for everyone if we just make it Glen's BBQ..."

"Spencer there's no way we're just celebrating one of your birthdays"

_**I knew she'd say that.**_

_**It's a Carlin tradition.**_

_**We're twins, so we have joint parties or dinners every year.**_

"Okay I'll be there..."

_**I can't no show my own BBQ.**_

_**None of this drama is mums fault.**_

"I'll even make a salad"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"Spencer I want to meet her"

"Mum she's only just landed..."

"Invite her over for dinner"

"Mum..."

"I'll get your dad to make his famous meatloaf"_**  
><strong>_

_**He does make a really good meatloaf.**_

"Mum I can't ask her to come here..."

"Why?"

"We've only just got together"

"So what?"

"It's too soon"

"Spencer haven't you just spent the last month travelling together?"

"Yer"

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

"Spencer I want to meet her"

_**When she says that I hop up.  
><strong>_

"On that note I'm leaving"

"Spencer..."

"Mum I've got to go"

"I want to meet her"

"Bye mum"

_**I quickly pull the door back and grab my keys off the table.**_

"Spencer invite her over for..."

"Bye mum"

"SPENCER?"

_**When she yells out my name I stop walking.**_

"Yer?"

"If you ever want someone to talk too I'm here"

_**I might take her up on that.**_

"Thanks mum"

_**I really need to go.**_

_**Ashley's back.**_


	64. Chapter 64

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I'm feeling pretty good for someone who just got off a really long flight.**_

"Why are you still awake?"

"Spencer's coming over"

"Awwwwww..."

"Bye Ky"

_**When she walks away all I can hear is her laughing.**_

_**Then my phone starts ringing.  
><strong>_

_"Hey"  
><em>

_"Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm out the front"  
><em>

_"I'll buzz you in"  
><em>

**_I quickly open the gates and step out onto the doorstep.  
><em>**

**_I've really missed her.  
><em>**

"Hey"

_**When she hops out of her car,** **I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Hi"_**  
><strong>_

"Nice place"

"Daddy has money to burn"

_**These last couple of days have really sucked.**_

_**I've been so bored.**_

"He's burning it well"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing, I pull her forward and press my lips over hers.**_

_**I've really missed kissing her.  
><strong>_

_**I've really missed being with her.**_

"Spence it's been a long couple of days"

_**I lean forward so my forehead's resting against hers.**_

"Do you want a tour?"

"Yer"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Let's go"

_**I slowly start walking, but when she wraps her fingers around mine, I stop.**_

_**She's perfect.**_

"What?"

"Do you want to just skip the tour and go straight to my room?"

_**The house really isn't that interesting.**_

"Lead the way"

_**I was really hoping she'd say that.**_

"Ash do you sleep outside?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"That's my room"

_**I'm pointing.**_

"You live in the pool house?"

"Spence I can't tell if you're impressed or disgusted?"

"I'm definitely impressed"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash this house is incredible"

_**When we get to the pool house, I pull the door back, so she can step inside.**_

"Wow"

_**When she tries to walk further into the room, I grab her arm and start kissing her.**_

_**We can talk later.  
><strong>_

_**I've missed her lips.  
><strong>_

"Ash the door..."

_**I quickly kick it shut.**_

"Strip"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed, I raise my eyebrows.  
><strong>_

"Spencer Carlin?"

"Lose the shirt"

_**Her wish is my command.**_

"I love your body..."

_**When she says that I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"And I really like your stomach"

_**When she brushes her fingers down my stomach I smile.**_

"Spencer my head's telling me to take this slow, but nothing about this moment is making me want to take anything slow"_**  
><strong>_

"I don't want slow..."

"I was really hoping you'd say that"

_**I quickly lean down and take my pants off and when I look back up, her shirts gone and her pants are down around her ankles.**_

"Spence that's impressive"

"Come here"

_**When she pulls on my hips I move so I'm hovering above her.  
><strong>_

"Oh how I've missed thee"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"You are a lover, borrow Cupid's wings and soar"

_**She's lost me.**_

"You've lost me..."

"I thought I'd follow your lead and quote Shakespeare"

_**I've never felt more alive than I do when her lips press against mine.**_

_**Her lips are amazing, b_**ut I want to touch her, I want to taste her**_.**_

_**So I quickly slip my hand into her pants.**_

"Mmmmmm"

_**The more I touch her, the sloppier her kisses get.**_

_**She's really wet and I'm incredibly turned on.  
><strong>_

"Ash no teasing"

_**When she says that I quickly slip two fingers inside of her.**_

_**The more she talks the more I want her.  
><strong>_

"Mmmmm"

_**She keeps spreading her legs further and further apart.**_

"I..."

_**I want to taste her.  
><strong>_

"S-Shit"

_**When my tongue brushes over her clit, her whole body starts shaking.  
><strong>_

_**She's close.  
><strong>_

"Mmmm"

_**Her legs are tense.  
><strong>_

_**She's trying to keep control.**_

"Ash..."

_**I love making her feel like this.  
><strong>_

_**I love being with her.  
><strong>_

_**I love the connection we have.  
><strong>_

_**I love everything.  
><strong>_

"Ash so close"

_**When she says that I curl my fingers.**_

"Owww"_**  
><strong>_

_**I know how to drive her crazy and I know how to tip her over the edge.  
><strong>_

_**So when her moaning gets louder.  
><strong>_

_**I quickly flick her clit back and forth with my tongue.  
><strong>_

"Assshhhhh"

_**I love it when she moans my name.**_

"Are you alright?

_**I quickly crawl back up her body.**_

"Wow"

_**I'm going to take that as a yes.**_


	65. Chapter 65

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When my phone beeps she rolls over.  
><strong>_

_**We've been like this for a while now.  
><strong>_

_**She's been sleeping and I've been staring up at the ceiling.  
><strong>_

"Hmmm what time is it?"

"It's just after five"

_**When I say that she turns so she's facing me.**_

"Spence have you been awake this whole time?"

"Yer"

_**She's stretching.**_

"You should of woken me"

_**There's no way I'd do that.**_

"You looked tired..."

"I am tired Spence, you've worn me out"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"So do you need to go home?"

"No, why?"

"Your phone's been beeping?"

"It's just mum"

_**When I pause she cups my cheek in her hand.**_

"Spence what aren't you saying?"

"It's nothing"

"Spence?"

"They want me to invite you over for dinner"

_**I can't tell what she's thinking.  
><strong>_

"And what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to meet your parents?"

"Yer of course I do, but I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do"

"Spencer we're in this for the long haul right?"

"Yer of course"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Then tell them I'll come"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

"Really?"

"Wait, what's on the menu at the Carlin house tonight?"

"Meatloaf"

_**When I say that she moves so she's hovering above me.**_

"Okay well I'm definitely in"_**  
><strong>_

"Are you sure?"

**_I don't want her to feel like she has to come.  
><em>**

"Ash I've already told them no, so it's not an issue if you don't come"

"Spencer I'm really hungry..."_  
><em>

**_When she says that I start laughing.  
><em>**

"And I love meatloaf"

"Well my dad makes a really good meatloaf"

_**I'm staring at her boobs.**_

_**I love naked Ashley.**_

"Yum"

_**When she tilts my head up I smile.  
><strong>_

"Spencer you're losing focus"

"That's your fault, you have an incredible body"

"It's my biggest asset Spence..."

_**It's one of her many assets.  
><strong>_

"It's how I get all the girls"

_**When she says that I playfully shove her off me.**_

"I'm only joking Spence..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"You're the only one girl I want"

_**She needs to put clothes on.**_

_**I can't stop staring at her.**_

"That's very sweet Ash, but you need to put clothes on or we're never going to make it out of this room"

_**When I roll over to grab my phone, she starts kissing my back.**_

"Spence clothes just get in the way"

"I know, but we need to get up"

"Why?"

"Cause if we don't we'll get carried away and I'm telling my family we're coming for dinner"

"Spence I'm more than okay with getting carried away"

_**Usually I'd be okay with that as well.**_

_**But I just sent the text.**_

"But for you I will control myself and get up"

_**When I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed she sighs.**_

"Shit I can't remember where I hid my manners"_**  
><strong>_

_**That's hilarious.  
><strong>_

"They're somewhere in this room"

"Why did you hide them?"

"I only use them on special occasions, so I put them in my safe spot and now I've forgotten where that safe spot is"

"Is this a special occasion?"

"Every time I'm with you it's special"

_**She has a way with words.**_

"Spence how far behind the eight ball am I?"

_**When she runs her fingers down my spine I shiver.**_

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents can't like me..."

"Why?"

"We cheated"

"Ash we had our reasons"

"Spence you had your reasons..."

"What does that mean?"

"Spence I wasn't questioning my sexuality and I wasn't curious about what it would be like"

_**We've talked about this before.**_

"They must be questioning my character..."

"They're not like that Ash..."

_**My dad's a social worker and my mum's a doctor.**_

_**So they're both very compassionate and caring people.**_

_**They're going to love her.**_

"They're not going to judge you"_**  
><strong>_

"Sorry I didn't mean to be all emo"

"Ash if you're not comfortable going it's okay..."

"We're going Spence"

_**Okay.**_

"Alright I should probably jump in the shower, would you like to join me?"

_**She's smiling again.**_

"Ash that's so tempting, but..."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up"

_**When she sits up she quickly presses her lips over mine.**_

"Spence do you need anything before I run off and shower?"

"No i'm okay"

"Alright I'll be right back"


	66. Chapter 66

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**She doesn't look nervous, but I can tell she is.  
><strong>_

_**This is a big step for her, it's a big step for us.**_

"Are you all alright?"

"Yer..."

"This is me"

_**When I turn the car off, I quickly lean across the middle console and brush my lips over hers.**_

"Nice place"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash my house is the same size as your pool house"

_**Okay I'm _exaggerating._  
><strong>_

_**_My house is a decent size, but it's no Beverly Hills mansion._**_

"Size is irrelevant Spence, your house is more homey"_**_  
><em>**_

_**_When she says that I smile.  
><em>**_

"Come on let's get this over and done with"

_**When I hop out of the car she follows me to the front door.****_  
><em>**_

"See what I mean Spence?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's pointing at the welcome mat.  
><strong>_

"Homey"

_**When she says that I start laughing again.  
><strong>_

"Ash most houses have a welcome mat"

"Mine doesn't..."

"Yours has a welcome Chandelier"

_**She's smiling.  
><strong>_

"Welcome"

_**When I pull the door back I can hear mum and dad talking in the Kitchen.**_

"Awww look how cute you are?"

_**When she says that I turn around.  
><strong>_

"Don't look at that Ash..."

_**She's laughing.  
><strong>_

"Keep your eyes away from the photos"

_**When we get to the Kitchen mum's watching dad cook.  
><strong>_

"Hey..."

"You made it"_**  
><strong>_

_**Why's that surprising?**_

_**I told her we were coming.**_

"Sweetie I've been waiting for my phone to beep..."

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Your father and I were convinced you'd bail"

"Your mother was convinced"

_**When dad says that I brush my hand down Ashley's back.**_

"Ashley this is my mum Paula and my dad Arthur"

"Hey it's nice to meet you both"

_**I watch her as she walks over to shakes their hands.**_

"You too sweetie we've heard a lot about you"

_**When mum says that I roll my eyes.  
><strong>_

"Paula that's always a bit of a worry"

_**I can't believe my girlfriend's meeting my parents.  
><strong>_

_**This is weird in many ways.**_

"So how was your flight?"

"It was good, I pretty much slept the whole way..."

"Are you glad to be home?"

"Yer I've really missed LA..."

"Well welcome to the mad house"

_**This house can be a little crazy.**_

"Thank you for having me"

_**When she looks over at me I smile.**_

"You're going to love Arthur's meatloaf"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Mum you're so strange"

_**Now everyone's laughing.  
><strong>_

"Sorry Ashley that made me sound really strange..."

"She's been drinking"

_**When I say that mum rolls her eyes.**_

"Spencer you can't say things like that when we've just met"

"Why not?"

"First impressions are everything..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"And I don't want your girlfriend to think I'm an alcoholic"

"My girlfriend?"

_**That sounded so strange.**_

"Sorry am I not meant to call her that?"

_**I didn't mean it like that.**_

"No you are, it's just weird hearing you say it"

_**So far, so good.**_

_**Everyone's laughing.**_

"Ashley do you drink wine?"

_**My mum loves wine.**_

"I do"

_**She does?"**_

"You do?"

_**When she looks over at me I raise my eyebrows.**_

"I do"

_**I'm not sure if she actually likes wine or if she's just being polite.**_

"Ash dad has beer"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I also like beer..."

"I'll grab you that beer"

"Thanks"

_**When I walk past dad he has the biggest smile on his face.**_

"Let's go sit"_**  
><strong>_

_**I quickly grab two beers and follow them into the living room.  
><strong>_

"Paula you have a really nice place"

"Thank you"

_**When I sit down on the couch, I pass Ash her beer.**_

"Thanks"

_**I can't wait until this conversation's over.**_

"So where abouts in LA do you live?"

_**I'm pretty sure I've discussed this with mum already.  
><strong>_

_**She knows all about her dad.  
><strong>_

"Beverly Hills"

"Fancy..."

"Yer but it has it's pros and cons"

_**When she says that I move my hand so it's resting on her leg.**_

"Mum go easy on the questioning..."

"Sweetie I just asked her where she lives..."

"I know I'm just getting in early"

"It's okay Spencer I don't mind"

_**She's going to regret that.**_

"Ashley just tell me to shut up if I'm being annoying..."

"Or you could just not be annoying"

"Spencer I'm just trying to get to know the girl who convinced my daughter to be gay"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Mum?"

_**She just snorted.**_

"I'm joking..."

"And I didn't turn her gay"

_**When Ash says that we all start laughing.  
><strong>_

"I don't care Ashley I love gay people"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's so weird.**_

"I watch the Ellen Degeneres show all the time and I have Melissa Etheridge's greatest hits album"_**  
><strong>_

_**That's hilarious.  
><strong>_

"Mum are they the only gay people you know?"

"No I know Elton John and George Michael..."

_**I turn so I'm facing Ash.**_

"She's still getting her head around the whole gay thing"

"She's doing very well"

_**She actually is.**_

_**She's been really good.**_

"I'm just messing with her Ashley, Spencer thinks I'm really annoying, so I thought I would be"

_**Ashley's really amused.**_

"I don't want to disappoint her"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"But in all seriousness it is really nice to finally meet you"

"You too"


	67. Chapter 67

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Thank you for coming"**  
><strong>

_**When she says that I turn so I'm facing her.  
><strong>_

"You don't need to thank me Spence.."

"Ash you only landed this morning, you must be exhausted?"

"I'm okay"

_**I like being with her.**_

_**I like having her around.**_

"So when will I get to see you tomorrow?"

"Ash I was kind of hoping we could keep seeing each other tonight"

_**I really like that plan.**_

"Do you want to head back to mine?"

"Yer or you could stay here?"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Would your parents be okay with that?"

"Yer Matt used to stay over all the time"

_**I don't want to hear about that.**_

"Sorry can I take that back?"

"Spence it's fine"

_**When she leans across, I quickly start moving my lips over hers.**_

"Calm down ladies..."

_**Of course her mum had to walk back in now.**_

"I don't want to see that"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Mum how much wine have you had?"

"Ashley please ignore her, I don't have a drinking problem, she just likes to say I do"

_**Spencer has her hand resting on the inside of my leg and it's driving me crazy.**_

"MUM?"_**  
><strong>_

"LOUNGE ROOM"

_**This should be interesting.**_

_**I've never met her brother, but there's a guy yelling out mum and I'm guessing it's him.**_

"MADDY'S STAYING..."

_**When he notices me he stops talking.**_

"Sorry I didn't mean to interupt"

"Glen you're not interupting"

_**I don't know much about her brother.**_

_**I know they had words when she got back, but we haven't spoken about him since.**_

"Hi I'm Glen"_**  
><strong>_

_**When he walks over to where we're sitting I stand.  
><strong>_

"Ashley"

_**He's shaking my hand.**_

_**So far, so good.**_

"This is my girlfriend Maddy"

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**When I sit back down I look over at Spencer.**_

"Glen where have you been?"_**  
><strong>_

_**Spencer's gone really quiet.**_

"The beach"

"It's eight thirty?"

"We went to the diner after"

"Just the two of you?"

"No we were with..."

_**He's staring at me again.**_

"You were with?"

"Nick, Ellie and Matt"

"Did you invite Nick and Ellie to the BBQ?"

_**Paula didn't skip a beat when he mentioned Matt.**_

"No, should I have?"

"Yer the more the merrier"

_**This whole situation's incredibly awkward now he's here.**_

"Mum we're going to call it a night"

"Okay"

_**When she hops up I move so I'm standing next to her.**_

"Sweetie are you staying or going?"

"We're going to stay"

_**I'm actually really tired.**_

_**So I'm pretty happy that we're crashing here.**_

"Ashley you're more than welcome at the BBQ tomorrow"

"Paula I'd love to come, but I really don't think me being there's a good idea"

_**When I look over at Glen his face is blank.  
><strong>_

"Okay well the offer's there if you change your mind"

"Thanks"

"Night..."

"Night"

"It was nice meeting you Paula"

"You too sweetie"

_**Spencer's dragging me out of the room.**_

"Woah, woah, woah"

_**When we get to the bottom of the stairs I stop her.  
><strong>_

"Is everything okay with you and your brother?"

"Yer"

"Spencer?"

"Ash it's fine, there was just that little incident when I got back and I've barely seen him since"

_**I reach out, slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Which way is your room?"

_**When I say that she wraps her fingers around mine and leads me upstairs.**_

"This is me"

"This is definitely you..."

_**The room's not girly and ****there's trophies everywhere.**_

"This room has Spencer written all over it"

_**When I move so i'm sitting on the edge of the bed, she smiles.**_

"Sweatpants or shorts?"

_**I vote we sleep naked.**_

"Surprise me"

_**When I say that she tosses a pair of sweatpants at me.  
><strong>_

"Westwood Warriors?"

"That was our school name..."

"Spence how popular were you at school?"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"How popular were you?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Spencer quickly get changed, so I can touch you inappropriately while we talk about this"

_**I can't help myself.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you're out of control"

_**When she tries to walk past me I grab hold of her arm.**_

"Okay I have a normal question..."

"Your last question was fine"

"I know and I plan on getting back to it"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Spence you need to talk to me about Glen"

"No I don't"

"Spence?"

"Ash, there's better things we could be doing"

"We'll get to them as well"

_**When I wink at her she shakes her head.**_

"How close are you guys?"

"At the moment?"

"No before you met me?"

"We were pretty close"

"If you had of had the chance to come out, who would you have told first?"

"I dunno..."

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Probably Glen"

"You need to talk to him Spence"

"Ash he's best friends with Matt he's not going to understand"

"You're his sister and when he realises that what we had wasn't just a fling, he'll come round..."

"Sorry to interupt, can I..."

"Glen how long have you been standing there?"

"Spencer we need to talk"

_**When he says that I move so I'm standing.**_

"I'm going to go find the bathroom"

_**I don't know where it is, but I'm going.**_

"It's down the hall on the right"


	68. Chapter 68

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Mum loves her"**  
><strong>

_**When he says that I look over at him.**_

"What do you want Glen?"

"I want you to stop avoiding me and hear me out"

_**I really don't want it to be weird anymore.**_

"Glen I never meant to hurt him and I know I had a choice and I know I should have ended things first, but I got caught up in the moment..."**_  
><em>**

"Spencer stop, I shouldn't have said what I said"

_**Okay, I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Spence I think these last nineteen years have given me a pretty good understanding of how you operate..."

_**When he says that I smile.  
><strong>_

"And I know you're not that girl Spencer"

_**He can be really sweet when he wants to be.**_

"And I'd be a really big hypocrite if I sat here and judged you when I've done similar things"

_**Hooking up with randoms at High School parties, is a little different to what I did.**_

"Glen I was just so confused and then I met Ashley..."

"She's a hottie Spencer"

_**When he says that I playfully whack him on the arm.**_

"Ouch"

"Let me finish"

_**She is a hottie.**_

"Glen I'm gay and it took me meeting Ashley to realise that and I really wish I had of handled everything differently, but I love her and if I hadn't of handled it the way I did, she wouldn't be here now..."

"Sorry..."

_**Shit.**_

"I left my phone"

_**She's pointing at my bedside table.**_

"Ash how much of that did you just hear?"

_**I'm pretty sure she's freaking out.**_

_**She just heard me tell Glen that I love her.**_

_**That wasn't meant to happen.**_

"I'm just going to grab that and let you guys get back to it..."

"Glen can we talk about this tomorrow?"_**  
><strong>_

_**I really need to talk to Ashley before she freaks out.**_

_**I've jumped the gun on the whole love declaration thing.**_

"Yer I should probably go before Maddy puts her Sex and the City DVD in"

_**I watch him as he walks past Ashley.**_

"Ashley how much of that did you just hear?"

"What happened to you talking to Glen?"

"Ash what we're about to talk about is more important"

_**I quickly hop up and shut the door behind her.**_

"We need to talk about what you just heard..."

"I heard nothing"

"Ashley?"

"Did I hear you right?"

_**When she says that I force a smile.**_

"Ashley I didn't mean for you to find out like that..."

"Do you?"

_**I've definitely freaked her out.**_

"Do you love me?"

_**We haven't known each other long and admitting that I love her is a huge step.**_

_**But I've never had feelings this strong before.**_

_**I've never cared about someone as much as I care about her.**_

"I do"

_**I'm not sure if she even heard that.  
><strong>_

_**I'm mumbling.  
><strong>_

"Ashley please don't freak out"

_**When I say that she smiles.  
><strong>_

"Spence I'm not freaking out..."

"You're not?"

"I'm surprised..."

"Why would you be surprised?"

_**I think it's pretty obvious that I'm crazy about her.**_

"Spence I've been waiting for you to get sick of me, for you to realise you can do better..."

"Don't do that Ashley, I hate when you do that"_**  
><strong>_

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

_**I hate when she acts like she's not good enough.  
><strong>_

"You've had me sucked in from the very first night Ash and I didn't want this to happen like this, but I do..."

_**I love her.**_

"I love you Ashley and when I look back on everything that's happened, it's all so clear"

_**It's crystal clear.**_

"I was never in love with Matt, I told him I was and at the time I thought I was, but I wasn't..."

_**That was a really uneducated sentence.**_

"I just feel like I'm finally being me and I feel like I've finally figured everything out"

_**I'm rambling.**_

"I love you Ashley and it's okay if you don't feel the same way..."

"I feel the same way"

_**When she blurts that out the biggest smile appears on my face.**_

"I love you Spencer and I've never said that out loud to someone else before, so can we please just have sex or make out, before I freak out?"

_**We can do that.**_


	69. Chapter 69

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks dad"

_**When he gets to where I'm standing he pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Where's Ashley?"

"She's upstairs getting changed"

_**Last night was amazing.**_

"I like her Spence"

_**I'm not surprised, Ashley's amazing and my dad likes everyone.**_

"That makes two of us"

_**He's smiling.**_

"You're another year older?"

"I know the years are flying by..."

"Tell me about it, my little girl's going to be in college soon"

_**I haven't trained in like six weeks.**_

_**I really need to get back in the pool.  
><strong>_

"Is Glen still sleeping?"

"No he's on this training program, so he's gone for a run with Matt"

_**When he says that I walk over to the fridge and grab the orange juice.**_

"How long's it been since you've seen him?"

"Three maybe four weeks..."

"How was it when you saw him last?"

"Not good"

"It will be okay Spence"

"Dad with me he's not the same guy anymore... Do you want one?"

_**When I hold the bottle of orange juice up he shakes his head.**_

"No thanks sweetie"

**_I'm so tired._**

**_Last night was exhausting._**

**_But it was worth it._**

**_Every night with Ashley is worth it._**

"So did you convince that girlfriend of yours to come today?"

"Dad I'd love it if she stayed, but there's no way I'm going to make her suffer through today as well..."

"Spence..."

"Sorry dad that came out more depressing than I meant it to"

"Hey..."

_**When I turn around she's leaning in the doorway smiling.**_

"Am I interupting?"

"No I was actually just pouring you an orange juice"

_**I slowly walk over to where she's standing and pass her a glass.**_

"Thanks"

_**We should still be in bed.**_

"Ashley would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks Mr Carlin..."

"Arthur"

"Sorry Arthur..."

_**She's adorable.**_

"But I should probably get going soon"_**  
><strong>_

"You're going to knock back my world famous pancakes?"

"You make world famous pancakes?"

"Ashley everything I make is world famous"

_**When he says that we both start laughing.**_

"Okay then whip me up some world famous pancakes"

_**I love her smile.**_

_**I love her.**_

"So what's your plans for today?"

"I don't know yet..."

_**Why can't her plans be with me?**_

"My dad just got back from Europe this morning"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that dad smiles.**_

"Ashley I have to confess..."_**  
><strong>_

_**Here we go.  
><strong>_

"I have all your dads albums"

"Really?"

"Yer I'm a bit of a fan"

_**He's obsessed.**_

"I've already filled her in dad"

"What did you say?"

"The truth... You're obsessed"

_**When I sit down on one of the stools Ashley moves so she's sitting next to me.  
><strong>_

"Ashley I just appreciate good music and your father is very talented"

"Have you seen him live?"

"No I haven't..."

"I'll get you tickets when he plays in LA next"

"Ashley you don't have to do that"

"It's not a problem..."

_**When I move my hand so it's resting on her thigh she smiles.**_

"They're yours if you want them"

"Thank you"

_**It's still weird when she talks about her dad.**_

_**He's so famous.**_

"Okay I'm going to make those pancakes"

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"You're dad's so sweet"

"Yer he's great"

_**When she pulls me in for a hug I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Spence are we meeting up later?"

_**Of course we're meeting up.  
><strong>_

_**I don't even want to go our seperate ways now.  
><strong>_

"Ash the second I can get out of this BBQ I'm calling you"

"I was really hoping you'd say that"

_**When I pull back she brushes her lips over mine.**_

"Spence I should go before everyone gets here..."

_**This sucks.**_

"Call me when you're done"

"Okay"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Happy Birthday"

_**This time when she kisses me I don't let her pull back.**_

_**I love her lips.**_

_**I love the way she kisses me.**_

"Spence?"

_**When I hear Glen's voice I pull back.**_

_**Great, the awkwardness is about to start a whole lot earlier than I thought it was going to.  
><strong>_


	70. Chapter 70

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_Why didn't I leave two minutes earlier?_**

"I'm going to go shower"

_**When Matt walks away I slip my hands into my pockets.**_

"Happy Birthday Spence"

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**Her birthday's going to suck.**_

"Happy Birthday Glen"

_**When he tries to pull her in for a hug she steps back.**_

"You're all sweaty and gross..."

_**When she says that it only encourages him more.**_

"Ewww Glen gross"

_**He's laughing.**_

"Is Matt here for good now?"

"Yer he dropped his bag off earlier..."_**  
><strong>_

"I should probably go"

_**When I say that they both look over at me.**_

"I'll call you later"

_**When she says that I smile.  
><strong>_

"Ashley stay"

_**I'm confused.**_

_**Why would he want me to stay?**_

"We have plenty of food and I'll be here, so there's good company"_**  
><strong>_

_**Spencer just rolled her eyes.  
><strong>_

"Come on it's our birthday and she might not want you here, but I do"

_**That's hilarious.  
><strong>_

"Glen I don't think me being here's a good idea"

_**I don't want to ruin their birthday.**_

"He's harmless Ashley"_**  
><strong>_

_**When he says that I look over at Spencer.  
><strong>_

"I know he did some messed up shit in Europe, but he's not a bad guy"

_**He's a dick.**_

"Glen he's not the same guy..."

"Spence I don't want you to think I'm taking his side because I'm not"_**  
><strong>_

_**This should be interesting.**_

"You're my sister and all I care about is that you're happy"_**  
><strong>_

_**That's sweet.  
><strong>_

"But at the end of the day what you two did was wrong and I'm a long way from being an angel, so I'm not going to sit here and give you a lecture on what's right and wrong, but our families are always going to be friends and he's always going to be around"

_**That sucks.**_

"So if you two are serious about being together you're going to have to get used to him being around"

_**When her eyes lock on mine I force a smile.**_

"It's your call Spence?"

"Glen can you give us a second?"

"I sure can..."

_**He seems like a nice guy.**_

"I'm going to go shower"

_**I watch him as he walks up the footpath.**_

"You two are really, really close, aren't you?"

"Yer"

_**I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"Can I get all cheesy for a second?"

"Of course you can, I love cheesy Ashley"

"What do you want?"

"Now or long term?"

"Long term"

"Ashley is this a trick question?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"What do you want to happen with Matt?"

_**When I say that she looks away.**_

"Spence?"

_**I cup her cheek in my hand and tilt her head so she's facing me.**_

"We've never really spoken about this"

"Ashley do we have to talk about this right now?"

"No we don't have to do anything right now"

_**We're going to have to talk about it eventually.**_

"Ashley I chose you and I'm going to keep choosing you, you have nothing to worry about"

"I'm not looking for reassurance Spence"

_**I didn't want to have this conversation right now.**_

_**But I can't see how we can avoid it.**_

"You're annoyed?"

"I'm not annoyed Ashley"

_**She looks annoyed.**_

"I just don't understand why you're asking me this?"

"You guys were friends before you got together and your families do everything together..."

"So what?"

"Do you want to work things out with him?"

"No, I want you... I'm gay"

_**When she steps back, I step forward.**_

"Spence I know..."_**  
><strong>_

_**This conversation isn't going how I wanted it to.**_

"I'm just trying to figure out what you want from him..."

"I want nothing from him Ashley"

"Not even friendship?"

"No"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Okay"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.  
><strong>_

"Ashley I felt so bad when everything we did came out and all I cared about was making sure that he didn't hate me, but then he showed me this side I've never seen before and the more he tried to hurt me, the less I cared about what we'd done... So now I'm at this point where I can honestly say that I don't care anymore and I know I must sound so selfish..."

"You're not selfish"

_**She's a long way from being selfish.**_

"Ashley I don't like knowing that someone hates me as much as he does, but I don't know what to do anymore and I think Glen's right"

_**She does?  
><strong>_

"We can't just hide away and only be us when it's easy"

_**Okay.**_

"So what do you want, do you want me to stay or go?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's smiling.  
><strong>_

"I want you to stay"


	71. Chapter 71

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"So you're still messing with her head?"

_**I came outside to answer my phone****.**_

_**I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me.**_

_**Especially him.**_

_"Ky I'll call you back"  
><em>

_**I hang up before she can answer me.**  
><em>

"Matt just say whatever it is you came out here to say..."

"What do girls see in you?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or are you actually looking for an answer?"

"She's too good for you Ashley and it's only a matter of time until she wakes up and realises that"

"Like she did with you?"

_**I'm so sick of his shit.**_

"We're always going to be in each others lives Ashley, she's always going to care about me, but..."

_**He has the stupidest grin on his face.**_

"Is she always going to care about you?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When he says that I start laughing.**_

"Matt you're not very smart are you?"

_**He's lost his smile.**_

"Is that really all you have?"

"I have memories Ashley..."

_**This should be interesting.**_

"I have her lips all over me, I have my..."

_**When he looks down at his crotch I know exactly what he's going to say.**_

"MATT?"

_**Glen's here.**_

"Glen it's fine, we're just talking"

_**He's so full of shit.**_

"Yer he was just telling me all about his relationship with your sister..."

_**He's a pig.  
><strong>_

"He's a real gentlemen"

_**When I say that he steps forward.**_

"You have a big mouth Ashley"

"So you keep saying..."

"Matt let's go?"

_**I don't think he's going anywhere.**_

_**I'm his favourite person.**_

"Matt I don't feel sorry for you at all, you're a loser..."_**  
><strong>_

_**I'm whispering so Glen can't hear.  
><strong>_

"I did Spencer a favour, so even if she wakes up tomorrow and decides I'm not worth it, I'll be happy, because I've freed her from you"

_**When I say that he steps forward so his face is only inches from mine.**_

"Stop talking"

"MATT BACK OFF"

_**Spencer's here.**_

_**When she moves so she's standing between us, I step back.**_

"What are you doing?"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's talking to Glen.  
><strong>_

"Spence I was trying to get rid of him"

_**He actually was.**_

"Ash are you alright?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I force a smile.  
><strong>_

"Yer, I'm fine"

"This ends now Matt..."

_**She has her back to me.**_

"I'm done feeling sorry for you and I'm done caring what you think"

_**She cares.**_

_**She's always going to care.**_

"Matt stay the fuck away from us, stop running your mouth and stop trying to tear us apart"_**  
><strong>_

"Spencer you can do so much better..."

"Was I doing better with you?"

_**His face is blank.**_

"Matt you've spent the last six weeks trying to get even, trying to make me feel bad, but all you've done is make me stop caring"

_**She looks really pissed.  
><strong>_

"Spence?"

"Stay out of it Glen"

_**When I look over at Glen I feel sorry for him.**_

_**The poor guy doesn't know what to do.**_

"You've tried to come between me and my family..."

"I..."

"I don't want to hear Matt, I don't fucking care"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her lower back.  
><strong>_

"Spence let's just go back inside"

_**When I say that she looks over at me.**_

"What did he say to you?"

"SPENCER?"

_**When I look up, her mum and some other lady I've never seen before are staring at us.**_

"MATT?"

_**I'm guessing it's his mum.**_

"Spence let's just go"

_**I'm pretty sure she's not listening to me.**_

"Matt I care about her more than I've ever cared about you"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's whispering so the others can't here.**_

"SPENCER SHE'S A SPOILT, RICH, SLUT AND THIS IS ALL JUST A BIG GAME TO HER"

_**I wish he'd learn how to whisper.  
><strong>_

_**The whole street just heard that.**_

"Matt we're going now"

_**When Glen tries to grab him he shrugs him off.  
><strong>_

"I'm fine Glen"

"If you're fine let's go"_**  
><strong>_

_**When he touches his shoulder he whacks his hand away again.  
><strong>_

"Matt?"

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"Don't touch me Glen"

_**This time when he tries to pull him away he swings his hand back and it collects me in the eye.**_

"Shit..."_**  
><strong>_

_**Matt's finally walking away.  
><strong>_

"Ashley I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Glen it's okay"

"You're bleeding..."

"Spence I'm fine"_**  
><strong>_

"Here"

_**I really don't want Paula to fuss over me.  
><strong>_

"Paula I'm okay"

_**When I look over at Spencer her face is blank.**_

"Ashley come with me"

_**I guess I'm following Paula.**_


	72. Chapter 72

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I'm sorry that happened"

"Paula you have nothing to be sorry for"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Do you feel okay?"

_**I feel fine.**_

"Yer"

"You don't feel light headed or dizzy?"

"No I'm okay"

_**She's dabbing something on my eye.**_

"That stings"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Sorry Ashley I'm a horrible doctor, I'm meant to pre warn people that it stings, but I always forget"

_**Now I'm laughing as well.**_

"Paula I want to explain..."

"You don't owe me an explanation Ashley"

_**I do.**_

"I love your daughter and there's nothing I can say that will make what I did acceptable, but I don't regret it"

_**My eye's burning.**_

"I've had a complicated childhood and I'm not using that as an excuse, but when I left LA a couple of months ago, I was selfish and I honestly didn't care about anyone but myself"

_**I can't believe I'm telling her this.**_

"But then Spencer walked into the hostel we were staying at and everything changed"

**_Her face is blank._**

"Paula I pursued her for all the wrong reasons, but I don't regret it because we've been living in the same city, only fifteen minutes away and we've never met"

**_I'm not sure how I'm doing._**

"You have an incredible daughter Paula and I feel really horrible that I'm the reason this is all happening, but I love her and I wouldn't be sitting in this house if I hadn't of gone after her like I did"

_**She's being very quiet.**_

"Look I don't want to be the reason her birthday gets ruined, so maybe it's best I just leave..."

"Ashley you're staying"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You really love her don't you?"

"I can honestly say that I've never felt this strongly about anyone else before"

_**I'm crazy about her.**_

"I love your daughter Paula"

_**I love her more that I've ever loved anyone.**_

"I can see why she likes you so much"

_**She can?**_

"Ashley you didn't have to stay today and it would have been a lot easier for you if you'd left, but you stayed... I like that"

_**Okay.**_

"Ashley we've all done things we aren't proud of, but every action has a consequence and you being here shows how much you care"

_**I force a smile.**_

"So stay, but no alcohol, you have a head wound"

_**That sucks.**_

"Hey..."

_**I haven't actually met her before, but I'm pretty sure it's Matt's mum.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**This is so awkward.**_

"Yer"

_**I need to get out of this bathroom.**_

"I'm going to go"

_**When I get to the door, Spencer appears.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Yer Spence it's just a cut"

_**She's just noticed his mum.**_

"Hi Deb"

"Happy Birthday Spencer"

_**They're hugging.**_

"Thanks"

_**This is an incredibly uncomfortable situation.**_

"I never meant to hurt him Deb and he has every right to be mad"

_**I shouldn't be here for this conversation.**_

"But I'm not going to just put up with him attacking her..."

"Spencer?"

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"Mum I told you I didn't want to come to this fucking BBQ"

_**She's pissed.**_

"This is the second time she's ended up with a busted eye and I'm sick of it"

"This has nothing to do with Deb.."

"I know and I'm sorry Deb, but we're leaving"

"No we're not"

_**When I say that she looks over at me.**_

"Spence I'm hungry and your dad's grilling his world famous sausages"

_**Everything he makes is world famous.**_

"Thanks for fixing my eye Paula"

_**I'm so dead. **_

_**Spencer looks pissed.**_

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that"

_**Everyone's staring at me.**_

"No more drama today... I promise"

_**I shouldn't have promised that.**_

_**Matt's not going to just drop it.**_

"Let's go Spence"

_**She's walking away.**_

"Spencer?"

"What mum?"

_**She's really pissed.**_

"No alcohol for Ashley"

_**This sucks.**_

"She has a head wound"

_**When she walk into her room, I follow her.**_

"Ashley what was that?"

"You're annoyed?"

"Not at you"

_**She looks pretty annoyed at me.**_

"Matt's an ass Spence, don't let him get to you"

"You have a busted eye..."

"It's okay I have another one"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yer"

_**I quickly lean forward and press my lips over hers.**_

"Happy Birthday"

_**When I say that she shoves me away.**_

"You're laughing, but this stupid BBQ's only just getting started"

_**Oh god.**_


	73. Chapter 73

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**She keeps saying that it doesn't bother her, but how can it not bother her?  
><strong>_

_**Every time they're in the same room, he says or does something and I'm sick of it.**_

"Spence I'll be back"

_**When she moves so she's standing. I do the same.  
><strong>_

"Ash I'm really sorry that today sucks..."

"You have nothing to apologise for..."_**  
><strong>_

_**I do.**_

"I want to be here Spence"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's touching my shoulder.**_

"I want you"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"But I'm really thirsty"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I laugh.  
><strong>_

"So I'll be back"

_**We're usually all over each other, but today she's keeping her distance.**_

"I'll be here"

_**When she walks back inside, I head straight for Matt.**_

_**This ends now.**_

"We're talking Matt"_**  
><strong>_

_**He just rolled his eyes.**_

"How's her eye?"

_**He's grinning.**_

"How's your ego?"_**  
><strong>_

_**The grin's gone.**_

"Matt this must be really embarrassing for you?"

_**I'm not expecting a response.**_

"I cheated on you, with a girl"

_**I'm done being nice.**_

"You were a consideration Matt, but when she stopped to check I was sure, I didn't stop her, I wanted her"

_**Nick and Ellie look incredibly uncomfortable.**_

"So if you're going to attack anyone, attack me"

_**He looks like a deer caught in headlights.**_

"Because I kept going back to her and I'm going to keep going back to her"

_**Ashley's back.**_

"It's only a matter of time Spencer, she'll get sick of you, she'll move on..."

"Like I did with you?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I shove him backwards he lands in the pool.**_

"Stop running your mouth you ass"

_**He's a dick.**_

"Or I'll start sharing stories, you don't want getting out"

_**Everyone's staring.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**When mum says my name I smile.**_

"MUM CAN YOU GRAB MATT A TOWEL?"

"SPENCER I'M MAKING A SALAD AND YOU'RE HELPING..."_**  
><strong>_

_**I'm about to get a lecture.**_

"GLEN GET MATT A CHANGE OF CLOTHES"

_**When I walk away, I wrap my fingers around Ashley's, so she follows.**_

"Spence did you just shove him into the pool?"

"He slipped"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yes mother?"

"Why is Matt in the pool?"

"I can't speak on his behalf, but the weathers nice, so..."

"Spencer we saw you shove him in"

"We?"

"Deb and I"

"Deb must love me?"

"Spencer we've been friends for a really long time..."

"I cheated on her son"

_**She's never going to look at me the same way.**_

"We talk all the time Spencer and she knows how difficult this was for you"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"I didn't say anything that you wouldn't want me to say"

"Mum I don't want you to say anything..."

"Spencer we need to find a way to make this work"

"No we don't"

_**This is so annoying.**_

"I've tried apologising, I've tried explaining, but he doesn't want to listen"

_**I'm done trying to make things right.**_

"I made a mistake mum and I know that I should have ended it with Matt first, but I can't go back and change anything that's already happened"

_**I love Ashley and that's all I care about now.**_

"But I'm done feeling guilty, I'm with Ashley now and if he's going to make a scene every time we come to these things, we won't be coming"

_**When I look back over at Ashley I notice Deb.**_

_**Great.**_

_**How long's she been standing there?**_

"Deb I'm really sorry, but there's a lot more to this story than he's been saying"

_**I really like his family.**_

"I made a mistake and I'm not going to stand here and defend what I did, but he's been trying to get back at me for months..."

"He's a hot head Spencer"

"That doesn't make it okay for him to hit her"

_**I didn't mean for that to come out as angry as it did.**_

"He what?"

_**When she says that I look over at mum.**_

"Mum you just said that you'd spoken to her?"

"I didn't tell her everything"

_**Shit.**_

"Spencer?"

_**Everyone's staring at me.**_

"When did he hit her?"

_**Shit.  
><strong>_

"I'm sorry Deb I thought you knew"

"He hit you?"

_**She's looking at Ash.**_

"Aaahhhh..."

"Deb we'd been fighting and I'd been..."

_**I'm not finishing that sentence.  
><strong>_

"He was really angry"

"He hit her?"

_**She's not impressed.**_

"Yes"

"MATT?"

"ONE SECOND..."

"MATT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW"

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"NOW MATT"

_**When he walks into the Kitchen his eyes lock on mine.**_

"What?"

"Lose the attitude"

_**His clothes are all wet.**_

"You hit Ashley?"

_**I'm going to love hearing him explain this.**_

"I was drunk..."

"How's that an excuse?"

_**He's such a loser.**_

"Mum I'd just found out my girlfriend was sleeping with that"

_**He's glaring at Ashley.**_

"I wasn't thinking straight"

_**When he smirks at me I roll my eyes.**_

"Excuse the pun"

"Matt?"

"Mum she cheated on me, I didn't do shit to her..."

"Really?"

_**He's not going to answer me.**_

"What about all the gay jokes, the name calling, the emails?"

_**He's looking very nervous.**_

"You had a go at Chelsea and called her a dyke for no reason at all, you called me frigid and made fun of our sex life"

_**Two can play this game.**_

"Then there's all the stuff you've said and done to Ashley, do you want me to keep going?"

_**When he walks away it's incredibly satisfying.**_

"Sorry I'll be back"

_**When Deb walks away I feel horrible, I really like Deb, but her son's an ass.  
><strong>_

"Spencer you're definitely my daughter"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You're so feisty"

_**When I look over at Ashley she's grinning.  
><strong>_

"It's like I'm staring at a young Paula Williams"

"Bye mum"

_**When I start walking, I look at Ashley, so she knows to follow.**_

"A young Paula Williams?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I want sexy Ashley Davies in my room"

_**When I look back at her she's grinning.**_

"After you"

_**When she steps inside I shut the door behind me.**_


	74. Chapter 74

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**This is all really new to me and when I walked into her house last night, I was shitting myself.**_

_**But everything went really well, h**_**_er parents didn't hate me and they didn't judge me._**

**_But today's nothing like last night._**

**_Matt's parents are here._**

**_Matt's friends are here._**

**_Matt's here._**

"Are you okay?"

"Yer"

"Ashley do I need to drag you upstairs again?"

"Yes"

**_She's laughing, but I'm not joking, t_****_hat quickie in her bedroom was the highlight of my day._**

"Ash it means a lot that you're here…"

"Spence it means a lot that you want me here"

**_I am so crazy about this girl._**

"You're such a smooth talker"

**_She's grinning._**

"How's Ellen and Portia going?"

**_Her mum's hilarious._**

"Which one's which Paula?"

**_I'm waving my hand between us._**

"Ashley you're definitely Ellen"

"Why am I Ellen?"

**_I look nothing like Ellen._**

"You're the alpha lesbian"

**_When I look over at Spencer she grins._**

"Did your mum just call me the alpha lesbian?"

"I've had a lot of wine sweetie..."

"Paula I'm insulted"

"Sincerest apologies Ashley"

**_That wasn't very sincere._**

"So this is the spot you two have decided on?"

"It's a good spot mum"

"Spencer it's so far away"

_**That's the point.**_

"Not really"

"It's your birthday sweetie"

"I know"

_**I've never been this attracted to someone else before.**_

_**She's flawless.**_

_**Everything about her is perfect.**_

"If you're going to insist on sitting over here..."

_**She's sitting down.**_

"I'm joining you ladies"

"Mum, Deb's walking over"

"I know I told her to"

**_Great._**

"Hopefully she's bringing me a wine"

**_She is._**

"Here you go Paula"

"Thanks Deb"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

_**Her eyes are locked on Spencer.**_

"No, of course not"

**_When Spencer looks over at me, I force a smile._**

"Let's quickly clear one thing up..."

"Mum?"

"Spencer just hear me out"

**_This should be interesting._**

"You three can sort your own shit out"

**_When she wraps her arm around Deb's shoulders I smile._**

"We're staying out of it"

_**Paula's drunk.**_

"Well we're trying to"

_**I'm laughing.**_

_**I don't know what else to do.**_

"So Ashley was that your first time in Europe?"

_**Why does Paula have to ask me questions?**_

"No..."

_**Growing up we spent most of our holidays traveling with dad.**_

"It was actually my seventh time"

"Seventh?"

_**When Deb interrupts I look over at her.**_

"Yer"

_**She looks really surprised.**_

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"And you've been to Europe seven times?"

"My dad travels a lot"

_**She obviously doesn't know who my dad is.**_

"What does your dad do?"

_**Yep, no idea.**_

"He's in the music industry..."

"Deb her full name's Ashley Davies"

"Okay"

_**It still hasn't clicked.**_

"Her dad's Raife Davies"

"THE SINGER?"

"Yer"

"Wow"

_**When I look over at Spencer she smiles.**_

"He's a really big celebrity"

_**He is.**_

"Wow"

_**Everyone reacts the same way when they find out.**_

"Ashley your dad's really talented"

"Thank you"

_**I'm not sure why I said thank you.**_

_**She wasn't complimenting me personally.**_

"Paula you knew this whole time and you said nothing?"

"Spencer deciding that she's gay is way better gossip than Ashley being Raife Davies daughter..."

"I didn't decide that I was gay"

_**Oh ow.**_

"Sorry sweetie poor choice of words"

_**When Spencer moves her hand so it's resting on my leg I smile.**_

"HEY BITCHES"

_**Chelsea's here.**_

"Happy Birthday"

_**When Spencer jumps up she pulls her in for a hug.**_

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up..."

"I didn't think she'd show up"

_**When she points at me I shake my head.**_

"Hey Chels"

"How was London when I left Ash?"

"Boring"

_**She just noticed the others.**_

"Paula Carlin"

_**Paula has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"Long time no see Chelsea"

"I know it's been for-ever"

_**When Spencer sits back down, she slides her chair across, so it's touching mine.**_

"Hey Deb"

"Hey Chelsea"

_**This is a lot less awkward now Chelsea's here.**_

"Sorry I'm late Spence, I had to go and pick up your super awesome gift"

_**She's waving a weird shaped box around.**_

"Don't open it now though..."

_**She just slid it across the table.**_

"It's not appropriate"

_**When she winks at me I start laughing.**_

"Nice eye lover girl"

_**That's a horrible nickname.**_

_**It needs to go.**_

"It's so bad ass"

**_They're all laughing._**

"Thank you Chelsea"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"Ashley I'm not even going to ask"

_**That's probably best.**_


	75. Chapter 75

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've been waiting all day to be alone with her.**_

_**We were at her BBQ all day and the second it died down, she pulled me aside and told me she wanted to come back to my place.**_

"Ashley you're being very quiet"

"Sorry"

**_I'm blatantly staring at her._**

"Are you okay?"

_**I'm more than okay, m**__**y girlfriend's hot and she's changing in front of me.**_

"Yep"

**_When she walks over to where I'm lying, I smile._**

"I'm just lost in my own thoughts…"

"Should I be worried?"

"I have a very dirty mind Spencer"

**_She's grinning._**

"Thank you for coming today"

"Babe you don't need to thank me"

"Babe?"

**_Woops, that slipped out._**

"Sorry…."

"Don't apologise Ash"

**_Okay._**

"I like it"

**_When she moves so she's hovering above me I press my lips over hers._**

"I have questions Spence"

"You have questions?"

"I do"

**_Her lips are still touching mine._**

"Are you going to ask them?"

"No, they can wait"

**_When I lean back in she turns her head._**

"No they can't"

**_When I lie back down she moves so her head's resting on my shoulder._**

"Let's talk..."

"Talking's overrated Spence"

**_I'm only joking._**

"Ash I'm closing up shop until you talk..."

"How about we bump uglies and then I'll talk?"

"You always say the sweetest things to me"

**_When she starts nibbling on my neck I laugh._**

"I'm a sucker for romance Spence"

**_She's going to leave a mark._**

"I'm going to stop Ash..."

**_No, no, no._**

"And you're going to ask me those questions"

**_When she rests her head back on my shoulder, I sigh._**

"I'm sorry your birthday wasn't perfect"

"Ash you have nothing to apologise for"

_**I slowly start brushing my fingers down her back.**_

"Yer I do, I've put you in an awkward situation with your friends and family..."

"No you haven't, I've put myself in an awkward situation with my friends and family and you being there today's made it easier"

**_Okay._**

"Ashley I'm the happiest I've ever been because of you, so you have absolutely nothing to apologise for"

"Spencer I…"

"Shut up Ashley"

**_That's so hot._**

"Alright, consider me shut up"

"No I'll consider you shut up about that topic..."

**_She just slipped her hand under my shirt._**

"But I still want to hear those questions"

_**Alright.**_

"Okay well they're more thoughts than questions..."

"I'm listening"

_**She's perfect.**_

"Spence when we first got together it was all about sex, I was saying all these inappropriate things to you and every time we spoke it was about vaginas"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I do have a point..."

"I know"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"So then Matt found out about us and we switched from talking about our vaginas to avoiding each other and talking about all the drama"

_**I really do have a point.**_

"Then everything calmed down and we started sleeping together again, but we were doing that stupid friends with benefits thing and we pretty much only talked about vaginas..."

"Ash?"

_**I'm rambling.**_

"Spence we've been sleeping together for six weeks now, but I know nothing about you, I know about all the drama and I know about all the gay stuff, but that's it..."

"What do you want to know?"

_**Everything.**_

"You're a swimmer?"

"I am"

"Why swimming?"

"I love it, I love competing, I love racing"

"How good are you?"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"What kind of question is that?"

"Chelsea says you're amazing?"

"I'm okay..."

"No you're not"

"I'm not?"

"You're better than okay Spence"

"I..."

_**Here we go.**_

"I'm pretty good"

_**She always talks everything down.**_

"How good's pretty good?"

"I..."

"Spencer be arrogant"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"I have the fastest 100, 200 and 400 metre freestyle time in the state..."

"The whole state?"

"High schools in the state..."

"Wow"

"It's nothing Ash"

"You're an amazing swimmer, a sports star..."

"I'm not a..."

"That's so hot"

_**Athletes are so sexy.**_

"So you're obviously going to college?"

"I am, are you?"

"My dad went to USC, so if I want to go there they'll let me in..."

"You haven't committed yet?"

_**I have a week 'til my offer expires.**_

"I'm not a big fan of being a student and now I have a girlfriend..."

"You can't hook up with random girls at frat parties?"

_**When she says that I tilt her head so her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Spence I don't want to hook up with random girls at frat parties"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Anyway how many colleges offered you a place?"

"Aaahhhh..."

"Babe be arrogant"

"UCLA, Georgia, Texas A&M, Stanford, Florida, Virginia..."

_**Damn.**_

"Tennessee, Ohio, UNC, Notre Dame, USC and a couple of others"

_**That's impressive.**_

"All for swimming?"

"Yer and a little for education"

"A little?"

"I had a 3.7 GPA"

_**Wow.**_

"So you're talented and smart?"

"I'm..."

"Be arrogant"

"Okay, okay I'm talented and smart"

_**Now we're both laughing.  
><strong>_

"I didn't think it was possible Spencer, but knowing all of this makes you so much hotter"

_**She's embarrassed.**_

"So which one did you commit to?"

"USC"

_**When she says that I quickly switch our positions so I'm on top.**_

"Spencer I was really hoping you'd say that"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You're staying in LA?"

"I am"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Why USC, why not UCLA or the other schools that accepted you?"

"USC's the dream and we all got accepted there..."

"We?"

"Chelsea, Glen and..."

"Matt?"

"Yer"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Was he a big part of the reason you chose USC?"

"No"

_**That was a very quick answer.**_

"Ash things hadn't been right with Matt for a long time before I met you and when the time came to pick a school, I picked USC because my best friend and my brother had been accepted there..."

_**Okay.**_

"And from a swimming point of view, they had the number one swimming program in the country... Matt wasn't the reason"

"Spencer it's okay if he was"

"He wasn't"

_**She's brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"Ash I've dreamt about going to USC for a long time now and when the offers came in I considered most of them, but it was always going to be USC, USC's the school we've always talked about"

_**She's smiling.**_

"That was the dream Ashley, but then I met you and that dream changed"

_**I'm so crazy about this girl.**_

"I want a lot of things Ashley, I want to swim for USC, I want to be near my family..."

_**I'm so glad I met her.**_

"And I want you"

_**When I lean down to kiss her, she meets me halfway.**_

_**I want her.**_


	76. Chapter 76

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**That was incredible.**_

_**It was slow, it was intense, it was perfect.**_

"Ash that was..."

_**I'm running my fingers over her stomach.**_

"The best birthday present ever"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Speaking of birthday presents"

_**When she reaches over to grab something from her bedside table, I wrap my arms around her pillow.**_

"When you left me alone in Europe I went back to Brighton and bought this from a local jeweller"

_**She's holding a box.**_

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday, so I didn't know I needed to buy you a gift..."

_**I love presents.**_

"But I bought this for a special occasion and your birthday is now that special occasion"

_**She's kissing my shoulder.**_

"Happy Birthday Spence"

_**When she puts it down next to me, I sit up.**_

"You bought me a present?"

_**I definitely wasn't expecting a gift.**_

"I did"

_**When she lies back down I cup her cheek in my hand.**_

"Thank you"

_**When I open the box an even bigger smile appears on my face.**_

"Wow"

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"Great wow"

**_I love it._**

"I'm a silver girl..."

"So am I"

_**I never wear gold jewellery.**_

"It's perfect Ash"

_**When I lie back down she wraps her arms around me.**_

"Spence this is where I got really cheesy"

_**When **_**_she grabs the bracelet and flips it over, I notice an engraving._**

"Brighton Beach - July 13th, 2012"

_**I'm mumbling.**_

"That's the night we got together"

_**My heart just skipped a beat.**_

"You remember the exact day?"

_**I'm thinking out loud.**_

"I do..."

"Aren't you full of surprises?"

_**I'll never forget that night.**_

"Spencer I always remember good sex"

"Well remember September 3rd, because that was amazing"

"Do you want me to buy you another bracelet?"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"So what are you going to do with Chelsea's present?"

_**Where did that question come from?"**_

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious"

_**When I roll over so I'm facing her she smiles.**_

"What are you thinking Ash?"

_**Chelsea gave me this ridiculous strap on and when I opened it we both started laughing.**_

_**Then I tossed it to the side and we left.**_

_**But now she's bringing it up again and I'm curious.**_

_**Does she want to use it?**_

"I think we should pawn it and buy something really crap for Chelsea"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Have you used one before?"

_**Now I'm curious.**_

"Spencer are we actually going to talk about sexual things?"

"Ashley we just spent the last half an hour fucking..."

"I know but you never want to talk about sex and you just said fuck"

"Come on just answer the question?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Okay yes, but it wasn't by choice"

_**I'm confused.**_

"She wanted to use one and I went along with it"

_**Okay.**_

"But Spence I want it on the record that I didn't like it"

_**When she says that she didn't like it I smile.**_

_**That's brilliant news.**_

"You look worried?"

_**I'm not.**_

"Don't worry Spence I'm not interested in fucking my girlfriend with a fake dick"

_**We're both laughing again.**_

"What makes you think I was worried?"

"Spence I can read you like a book"

_**She actually can.**_

"Anyway I have more questions"

_**Here we go.**_

"What's you favourite position?"

_**When I bury my head into the side of her neck she wraps her arms around me.**_

"Spencer you were doing so well"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"We were talking about sex and you weren't getting embarrassed?"

_**I'm not embarrassed.**_

"What happened?"

"I'm not embarrassed"

_**When I look up she's grinning.**_

"Let's talk about sex then?"

"Ashley you're way too confident"

"Spence we've been sleeping together for six weeks now..."

_**I know.**_

"I need more info"

"How much more information could you possible need?"

_**Oh god, I know that look.**_

"What's your favourite position?"

"Your head between my legs"

_**She just snorted.**_

"Spencer Carlin?"

"Ashley Davies?"

_**When she flips us over so she's on top I can't stop laughing.**_

"You just snorted that's not very sexy..."

"You like my head between your legs?"

_**She has the biggest smirk on her face.**_

"I do"

_**When she cuts me off with her lips I slide my hands down so they're resting on her hips.**_

_**She's not mucking around anymore, h**__**er lips are all over mine and she's grinding her leg into me.**_

"You're so sexy"

_**She's leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach.**_

"Oh god"

_**The second her tongue touches my clit I grab hold of the sheets.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**Her tongue's incredible.**_

"I..."

_**There's nothing hotter than looking down at her head between my legs and h**__**er tongue brushing over my clit.**_

"Shhii..."

_**When she slips two fingers inside of me I start wriggling, but she holds me still.**_

_**I can't handle this.**_

_**I'm already really sensitive.**_

"Ash?"

"Slow and steady Spence"

_**You've got to be fucking kidding me.**_

_**Slow and steady's a horrible idea.**_


	77. Chapter 77

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**"**_Coffee for my lady"

_**Last night was incredible.**_

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

"Well look who it is"

"Hey mum"

"Ashley I don't see you for nearly two months and then I message you to tell you I'm home and you don't come running?"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"Mum you're actually the reason I came home last night"

**_I'm lying._**

"No I'm not"

**_When she says that I laugh._**

"What happened to your eye?"

"I bumped into a cabinet"

**_That's the best I could come up with._**

"Hi I'm Christine"

"Spencer..."

"OOOOHHHHHH"

**_That was unnecessarily loud._**

"Mum?"

"It's the famous Spencer"

"I'm famous?"

"You are"

_**When she sits down next to Spencer I roll my eyes.**_

"Ashley I'd love a coffee"

_**I guess I'm pouring an extra cup.**_

"I've heard a lot about you Spencer"

_**This was bound to happen eventually.**_

"All good things I hope?"

"Great things"

_**This is the quickest cup of coffee I've ever poured.**_

"Ashley never has girlfriends..."

"Mum?"

"What?"

"Stop talking"

_**Spencer's loving this.**_

"Sweetie I'm being friendly"

"When are you ever friendly?"

_**I'm the only one that's not laughing.**_

"Ignore her Spencer she thinks I'm annoying"

"Christine consider her ignored..."

"I like you"

_**Oh god.  
><strong>_

"Ashley she's a keeper"

"I know"

_**There's no way I'm getting rid of her.**_

"So what happened to non committal Ashley?"

"What happened to uninterested Christine?"

_**Two can play this game.**_

"Ashley it's hard to show an interest in your love life when you're sneaking random girls in through the garage"

_**When I look back over at Spencer she raises her eyebrows.**__**.**_

"Thanks for that mum... Here"

_**When I pass mum the coffee I made she smiles.**_

"Thank you sweetie"

_**I'm drinking this coffee way too quickly.**_

"So tell me about yourself Spencer?"

"What do you want to know?"

_**Oh god.**_

"How did you guys meet?"

_**That's not so bad.**_

"We were staying at the same hostel in Brighton..."

"How romantic?"

_**She can't help herself.**_

"Spencer my mum's a trophy wife..."

"Ashley don't be rude"

_**When I raise my eyebrows she smirks.**_

_**She knows she's a trophy wife.**_

"Okay I'm a trophy wife"

_**Now I'm laughing as well.**_

"But Spencer I want it known that I was very studious at USC and when I met her father, he was more interested in my intelligence than my looks"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's so full of it.**_

"Anyway enough about me"

_**Here comes the interrogation.**_

"So how old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"Are you at college?"

"No I'm starting at USC in a couple of weeks..."

"USC?"

"Yer"

"It's a good school"

"It is"

_**I'm just going to get straight to the point.**_

"Mum she's from LA, her mum's a doctor, her dad's a social worker, she's a twin and her twin brother's also going to USC"

_**I have their full attention.**_

"She's a swimmer and her house is only fifteen minutes from here"

_**What else is there?**_

"We met six weeks ago at a hostel in Brighton and then we started travelling together"

_**I think that pretty much covers everything.**_

"Oh and I didn't come home yesterday when you messaged, because it was her birthday yesterday and her family organised a BBQ..."

"Happy birthday for yesterday"

"Thank you Christine"

_**Well that was fun.**_

"Alright well I know when I'm not wanted"

_**She's standing up.**_

"Ashley?"

"Yer?"

"Your father has a charity concert tonight at Hard Rock..."

_**Okay.**_

"He'd love it if you came?"

"What time?"

"He goes on stage at 10, doors open at 7..."

"I'll be there"

"Good... It was nice meeting you Spencer"

"You too"

_**When she leaves I move so I'm standing by her stool.**_

"So that's mummy dearest..."

"She's quite the looker"

_**Are my ears deceiving me?**_

"Spence did you just comment on my mothers looks?"

"I did..."

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"She's very attractive"

"Spencer I was having similar thoughts when I met your mother..."

_**Her mum's hot.**_

"But I didn't say it out loud"

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

"Babe I'm just making an observation"

_**When she calls me babe, I spin her stool around and move so I'm standing between her legs.**_

"How's the coffee?"

"Amazing"

_**It is pretty good.**_

"So what are you thinking Spence?"

"Do you mean in general or are you asking about something specific?"

_**She's adorable.**_

"Spence I have to go to that gig tonight and I'm really hoping you'll come with me?"

"Will your parents care if I go?"

"No"

_**The more the merrier.**_

"Okay then count me in"

_**I was really hoping she'd say that.**_


	78. Chapter 78

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hi"

_**When Sky gets to where I'm standing I pull her in for a hug.**_

"Hey Sky..."

"Spencer's here, I'm going to take that to mean things are going well?"

_**Things are going really well.**_

"Yer she begged me to make it official and I gave in…"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"I'm impressed Ash"

_**This is a new experience for me.**_

_**I've never been in a serious relationship before.**_

"Sky she's perfect… "

_**I can't find a single thing I don't love about her.**_

"I love her"

_**Her face just dropped.**_

_**She definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"Wow"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'm really happy for you Ash"

"Thanks Sky…"

"Who's she talking to?"

"That's her brother and his girlfriend..."

"Doing the whole family thing already?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a normal get together, so we've had to do things differently"

_**When she raises her eyebrows I laugh.**_

"She was in a relationship when I met her, so it got a little crazy…"

"Ashley you have my full attention"

_**I never come out looking good when this story's told.**_

"Her ex Matt is best friends with her brother Glen, so I'm not sure, but I don't think he's going to like me much"

_**It's still early days and I really want her family to like me, but I don't see that happening with Glen, not after everything that's happened with Matt.**_

"Are you the first girl she's been with?"

"Yes…"

_**I don't want to talk about this.**_

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I would love a drink Sky, but I'm driving"

"Ashley you're so responsible now"

_**I'm a long way from being responsible.**_

"I'll be back"

_**When she walks away I turn so I'm facing the stage.**_

"Is she an ex?"

_**When he nods over at Sky I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Is there a problem Glen?"

"She loves you Ashley…"

_**I can already tell this conversation's going to annoy me.**_

"Glen if there's a problem just say something, stop beating around the bush…"

"She has a big heart Ashley and I don't want to see her get hurt"

"And I'm going to hurt her?"

"I don't know Ashley, are you?"

_**I thought there was a chance this could happen.**_

_**He's best friends with Matt and I'm the reason his sister isn't with him anymore.**_

"So you obviously have a problem with me?"

"I don't know you Ashley, I just…"

"You've been listening to Matt and now his opinion of me is your opinion of me"

"I…"

"Glen just spit it out"

_**He started this conversation.**_

_**There's no turning back now.**_

"You've been with a lot of girls Ashley and she's my sister, so you can't blame me for worrying"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Just promise me you won't hurt her…"

"Glen I'm not promising you shit and just so we're clear…"

_**He's ruining my good mood.**_

"You don't know shit about me"

"I'll come back…"

"Sly it's fine, let's go"

_**I'm done talking to him.**_

_**He's pissing me off.**_

"Are you all good?"

"He thinks I'm a piece of shit"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Ashley I give up"

_**I'm so confused.**_

_**We just had amazing sex.**_

"You're giving up?"

_**She's brushing her fingers over my nipple.**_

"I've been waiting for you to tell me, but it looks like I'm going to be waiting a while"

_**I'm not following.**_

"What did Glen say to you?"

_**How does she know that?**_

"Are you okay?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Spence I'm more than okay, that was…"

_**When she cuts me off with her lips I try to initiate more but she pulls back.**_

"What did he say to you?"

"Spencer it's not a big deal"

"You've been quiet all night"

"Spencer the only persons opinion I care about is yours"

_**We don't need to talk about it, **__**I'm fine.**_

"So as long as you still like me, nothing else matters..."

"I love you"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"But I'm really pissed off Ashley"

_**Oh ow.**_

"You invited him to your dads gig and then he turned around and had a go at you"

**_She's not going to leave it._**

"He's an ass..."

"He's just protective"

"Ashley he's a dick"

_**When she moves so her head's resting on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her.**_

"He was a little dickish"


	79. Chapter 79

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spence I haven't missed our early morning swim sessions"

_**I love swimming, but I'll never love the early mornings.**_

"It was so hard to get out of bed this morning..."

"Your bed?"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Chels the actual bed is irrelevant in that comment..."

"I know, I was just showing an interest in your life"

"Well I appreciate that..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"And I was at Ashley's..."

"You two are rabbits"

_**She's right, but she doesn't have any evidence, so she can't just declare us rabbits.**_

"Chels that's an assumption you can't make.."

"Why?"

"You have no idea how often we have sex so you can't just declare us rabbits"

"Did you have sex last night?"

_**We both know she's going to win.**_

"Yes"

"Did you have sex the night before?"

"Yes"

_**Honesty's the best policy.**_

"Has there been a night since Ashley came back that you two haven't had sex?"

"Okay I surrender"

_**When I throw my hands up in the air she laughs.**_

"It was never in doubt Spence"

_**She's good.**_

"You... two... are... rabbits"

_**Were the dramatic pauses really necessary?**_

"Chels there's nothing wrong with a healthy sex life"

"I know..."

_**If Chelsea was anyone else this conversation would have ended a long time ago.**_

"I'm just jealous"

_**When she says that I force a smile.**_

"Chels it's only been a couple of months..."

_**She'll meet someone else.**_

"Spence you were single for negative one week"

_**I shouldn't be laughing but that was very quick.**_

"So while we're on the topic of me being single..."

_**This should be interesting.**_

"I bumped into Tegan yesterday and apparently Blake picked USC..."

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"I thought..."

"Spence I thought the same"

_**When she hops up and starts walking I grab my things and follow.**_

"The last time we spoke I was heading off to Europe and she was going to go interstate for college..."

"Chels this is a good thing right?"

_**They're going to be in the same city now.**_

"I honestly don't know what this is..."

"She was so adamant she wanted out of LA?"

"I know Spence, I really don't get it..."

_**That makes two of us.**_

"We had the friendliest break up the world has ever seen"

_**They really did.**_

"And I wasn't expecting her to be in constant contact with me while we were away, but I was expecting more than a few status likes and a couple of comments on Facebook..."

_**If circumstances had of been different she'd still be with Blake.**_

"Anyway distract me with Spencer and Ashley news?"

_**When we get to the car I throw my bag in the back seat.**_

"Chels aren't you sick of hearing about us?"

"You're joking right!?"

_**No.**_

"I love it, your life's fascinating"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'm actually writing a movie about you two and that means I require constant updates..."

"Chels it's going to be a very boring movie"

"Spence it will be a blockbuster"

_**When she says that I smile**_

"Okay well as your best friend it's my duty to ensure your movie is a huge success"

_**This sucks.**_

_**Chelsea and Blake were really good together.**_

"Last night Glen was a dick and gave Ashley the whole don't mess with my sister speech..."

"See what I mean!?"

_**When she laughs it makes me laugh.**_

_** But I'm a long way from being amused.**_

_**Glen's an ass.**_

"I also met her mother yesterday"

"How did that go?"

"It was fine..."

"Is she hot?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"She's Ashley's mother..."

"Yes but Ashley is hot and her mother's married to a rockstar, so..."

"She's attractive"

_**She's very attractive.**_

"Come on let's go get food, I'm starving"


	80. Chapter 80

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hi"

_**When I move so I'm standing above her she smiles.**_

"Hi"

_**I'm one very lucky girl.**_

_**Spencer is so hot.**_

"Hello Ashley"

_**I could stare at her body all day.**_

"Hello Chelsea"

_**The bikini she's wearing is something else.**_

"How's that tan coming along sexy?"

"I'm African American Ashley"

_**When Chelsea interrupts I can only laugh.**_

"Chels I clearly wasn't talking to you"

"Ouch Ashley..."

_**She's holding her heart.**_

"I can do sexy"

"You're a looker Chels but I've got a thing for blondes"

_**When I lean down to give Spencer a kiss she brushes her fingers over my cheek.**_

"Awwww a spiderman kiss..."

"Chelsea you're very strange"

_**When I look **_**_back down at Spencer she's grinning._**

"Have you seen Spiderman?"

"Spence do I look like someone that's seen Spiderman?"

_**I love her smile.**_

"In Spiderman Tobey Maguire's character kisses Kirsten Dunst upside down..."

"Spence can we not talk about Spiderman?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I have you on a very high pedestal and you're nudging yourself off..."

"Come here"

_**When I lean back down she's grinning.**_

"Give me another Spiderman kiss"

_**Her wish is my command.**_

"You two are disgusting..."

"Chels I think we're cute"

_**I never saw this coming, **__**I didn't see myself in a relationship.**_

_**Then she walked into the hostel and my whole world changed.**_

"How's your day been?"

_**When she sits up I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Not bad..."

_**My preference was to spend the day in bed with her, but she had to go swimming.**_

"I went for lunch with Ky and Aiden..."

"How are they?"

"They're good, how was your swim?"

"Exhausting"

_**I don't know how she does it.**_

_**I hate early mornings.**_

"You should of stayed in bed..."

"Ash staying in bed with you isn't helping my college preparations"

**_I love her smile._**

"Ashley you should come to the party tonight?"

"There's a party?"

_**I love parties.**_

"It's one of those last days of summer parties at a guy from schools beach house"

_**Okay.**_

"I can meet you after if you want?"

"Spence are you hinting you don't want me to go?"

"No I'm just giving you a chance to say no..."

"Is there a reason I should be saying no?"

"No..."

_**She's being very confusing.**_

"Matt and Glen are good friends with Trent and it's his party..."

"So you don't want me there?"

"No I definitely want you there I just don't want you to feel like you have to go"

"I don't"

"Okay..."

"So it's settled we're going?"

"We're going"


End file.
